Lost in Darkness
by thedarkunicorn
Summary: Not wanting to do the Dark Lord’s bidding but being exceptionally good at it seem to have gotten Draco into a tough position. Very Dark Draco and Hermione story where the two fall in love in the most unlikely of situations. DMHG PostHBP Angst twists! R
1. The Darkness Within

**Chapter 1: The Darkness Within **

**Dietrichstein Castle, Romania**

**Six Months After Dumbledore's Death**

_**Warning: Rape, scenes of a sexual nature, swearing **_

_**The italics are one complete flashback**_

The darkened skies shed water in fury, thrusting the innocent droplets at the panes of glass menacingly, as if they were tiny daggers attempting to reach Draco's skin in revenge of the innocent. His mind clouded with memories. At least the droplets were clear instead of crimson. The innocent blood he shed was still dried on his hands, shining as if it were just spilled. He wouldn't be surprised if it seared his skin and scarred. He closed his eyes.

* * *

_Draco looked around. It was actually a nice place, aside from the fact that Potter lived here. The white walls gleamed in the moonlight, hurting his eyes. He moved into the shadows; only there could he see properly. He laughed silently at the symbolism. Quietly, he made his way to the master bedroom where he knew he would find young Ginny Weasley sleeping softly in her bed. He wore no cloak of invisibility, nor cast a spell to silence his footsteps. He simply opened the door without alarm to an unsuspecting victim. A strange occurance in the wizarding world given the state of war, espesically for the Potter's. An onlooker may wonder why Draco took no caution in his task. One might call him careless, or unmindful. However, Draco knew no one would come and disturb them. He knew this becuase there was no reason they should be aware of his looming threat to the young Wealsey. He had the password. Draco Malfoy was intelligent, and that made him very dangerous._

* * *

"Draco," his voice silenced Draco's own mind with a whisper, "You have done well this past evening. Your patience and intelligence has brought me great satisfaction for the work you have done. Your ability to turn the young Order member who was the Potter's secret keeper to our side was pure genius as was your capture of the girl. The Order's young trainees from Bavaria will either bring us members of the Order, or will prove to those defying us that the Order is a dying cause. You have done well; you may retire to your quarters. I will summon you when you are needed again." The Dark Lord turned his back to Draco and proceeded towards the red headed girl that lie barely alive at the center of the gathered Death Eaters.

* * *

_ He pushed the door ajar and stepped into the warm room. Ginny suddenly felt a cold rush tingle up her spine and awoke to Draco's hand covering her mouth. Her dark red hair spread across her back only covered by thin silken pajamas. Once Ginny was fully awake and aware, Draco stepped back and let go of her._

_Draco looked coldly at her. She was beautiful, he could acknowledge that, but she was tainted. And that simply disgusted him. It was as if he could see her fucking Potter right there in the bed. _

"_Tell me Weasley, did you let Potter fuck you like you were a virgin princess? Or did he treat you like the whore you are?"_

_Ginny looked at him incredulously._

_Draco let out a hollow laugh, "Did you think Blaise kept his conquests quiet?" Her face fell in an instant. Draco approached her slowly, resting his knees on either side of her._

"_What do you want, Malfoy?" Ginny asked, quietly._

"_All you have to do is tell me where the Order is training the recruits." Ginny looked up at him in horror, the fear truly shining in her eyes._

"_You can't be serious… They are just children… I won't. I can't. Do what you will Malfoy, but you won't get that information from me."_

_Draco's face hardened. Slowly he withdrew a dagger from the belt beneath his robes. _

"_Just tell me and I won't have to do this." _

_His cold silver eyes bore into hers willing her to say it. His cool demeanor told her he did not want to do this, but he would. There was a line Ginny knew she could never cross; that line had been mutilated by Draco Malfoy, who now held a dagger in his hand above her, alone where no one knew that she was in danger. A strand of blond hair fell into his eyes screaming to her that her last seconds were dwindling. She closed her eyes and whispered faintly, "no."_

* * *

Draco slowly made his way to his quarters. The air was thick and heavy, weighing him down. The smell of blood that lingered on him washed over him as a draft came through the open, stone window of the castle. He could still hear her screaming. Her fingernails tearing at his flesh. He had not wanted to do it. He had wanted her to just tell him and he would leave. He would have just left her there. Nothing is ever easy. Ever.

* * *

_Ginny felt as Draco ripped open her silken top. Felt the blade as it ran down her skin leaving a trail of crimson behind it. She felt as her hands were bruisingly bound to the bedposts. And she felt Draco lean into her to whisper as he pressed the dagger into her throat._

"_Tell me," he said._

_Ginny shuddered. _

"_Tell you what?"_

"_How Potter fucked you." Ginny winced at Harry's name. If only he were here. _

"_Why does it matter?" _

"_It just does," Draco said, pushing himself up and looking into her eyes coldly._

_Ginny felt his hand move away her torn gown, exposing her breasts to his cold touch. _

_His other hand still held the dagger to her throat pushing it closer as he said, "Tell me how."_

_Draco wasn't sure why he was pressing the matter so much. It wasn't that he cared, he just wanted to know. He was sure if Potter knew how 'active' Ginny was before him, he may think of her differently. Besides, it was clearly bothering her and he wanted her to be uncomfortable._

_Ginny swallowed her pride and closed her eyes. _

"_I pretended…" she spoke quietly, as if she were scared someone would hear her. _

_Draco smirked. He breifly wondered what that was like.  
_

"_Last chance Weasley."_

"_Do your worst," she said._

* * *

Draco pushed open the heavy wooden doors to his room. The darkness inside was pitch black. But he could see. It acted as a shroud to what was around him. Severing that part of his life when he enters this room. A part of his life he sometimes wished to leave behind completely, even though there was only one way to do so… 

"Draco." A female voice. It was Melanie. She was often here waiting for him to get back. Draco felt her come closer. Her breath soon mingled with his and her skin pressed gently against him. For a few confused seconds, he was unsure of whether to hurt or caress her. Melanie's skin felt so like hers… warm… almost too warm, probably because his skin was too cold. The contrast killed him. It defined his life. His forced actions and his private thoughts so rarely coincided. It was a game he viewed as a game simply to pretend it wasn't reality. He felt Melanie's lips on his skin as he pushed her against the door with his blood stained hands. Draco looked into her face darkly.

"Melanie," he said more harshly than necessary, "when I fuck you, pretend you are still a virgin." She looked strangely at Draco but nodded.

* * *

_Draco released the clasp of his pants and removed his cloak. Ginny watched distantly as the dagger cut her panties off, cutting into her thigh deeply while doing so. She heard herself scream. It was a blood-curdling scream only normal to Draco Malfoy. He traced the blade around her breast pressing the cold blade flat against her nipple causing her to shudder. He put the blade to her lips making her taste her blood. Something about it turned him on more than it should have. He then swiped a clean cut on her cheek. It immediately began to bleed. The drops ran down along the cut and began to stream to her jaw and drip furiously onto her breast. Draco ran his tongue along her breast tasting the bitter substance. He felt her nipples harden more under his tongue and had to release his aching erection. _

"_You're even more fucked up than Blaise…" Ginny spoke as she watched him suck at her now bloody nipple. _

"_You have no idea," Draco said, knowing how very fucked up it was to do unspeakable things you yourself did not desire to do, but for another. Perhaps it was the darkness inside that took control of him._

"_I am about to fuck the life out of you… Tell me what I want to know at anytime and I will let you live."_

_Draco heard the hollow tone in his voice and was disappointed in himself. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her close and roughly shoved his thick cock into her, not unsurprisingly, wet cunt. It was now clear to Draco that whether or not the female wanted the rape to happen or not, when it was him, she could not stop herself from becoming aroused. Ginny was no different. He hesitated only a second before pushing her knees to her chest and buried himself deeply inside of her. Not only did she scream, but she frantically pulled at her restraints trying to release herself. He roughly dislodged himself from her, only to immediately shove his throbbing cock back into her. Soon she stilled and he leaned over her, his arms wrapped around her thighs, and began heartlessly pumping his dick into her writhing body. She looked helplessly into Draco's cold eyes. It seemed nothing could express the pain she felt. Draco knew it hurt, and he meant for it to. She would break soon. She screamed and begged for him to stop, but nothing. Draco relentlessly fucked her and was faintly aware of the blood now seeping into the sheets. _

"_Malfoy… Malfoy, stop, okay, I'll tell you, just… stop…" her voice was faint but Draco slowed his pace. When she opened her eyes, Draco put her legs down, but kept paceful thrusts._

"_Where. Tell me."_

"_They are in Bayern. In Germany, north of Munich. It is a city called Amberg." Draco immediately pulled out of her and released her bounds._

"_Suck me off, now," he said, pulling her head down. He caught a quick shocked look before she took him in her mouth. _

_Draco closed his eyes grateful for her skill and her confession. Soon, all would be better. _

_At that moment the dark mark on Draco's arm burned painfully along with a message. Quickly reading the message burned into his arm momentarily, he sighed. He pushed Ginny's head down further and faster until he climaxed, then used the portkey in his cloak to take them both to hell._

* * *

_**Two Days Later**_

Draco tore Melanie's shirt over her head and pushed her back against the wall roughly. The darkness in the room enticed him as he unclasped her bra and threw it to the side. Slowly, he began to kiss her neck and nip gently at her throat. She moaned lightly at this and pushed her lips onto Draco's for a bruising kiss. His hands slid up her stomach and cupped her breasts while she unfastened his shirt hastily. Within moments both were without clothes and Draco had her breasts bouncing at a mouth watering pace. Her raven hair rested around her shoulders as his dick pushed into her over and over again and she moaned every second of it, wishing only that he could be shoving it in her anally at the same time.

Sweat forming on his brow, Draco's sleek body held hers off the ground for well over ten minutes of fucking before he came. Just as Melanie let out her last moan, and before Draco pulled his dick out of her, Blaise burst into the room. He stopped slightly as he saw Draco and Melanie.

"Draco, the mark, do you seriously not feel it during sex, you lucky bastard." Draco pulled his dick out of Melanie as he let go of her ass and checked his wrist. Sure enough the dark mark was burning black as night. Soon the pain seeped into his blood as the euphoria wore off.

Blaise was looking at Draco with a rather pissed off incredulous look.

"Draco, someone broke in and over three-quarters of the prisoners escaped. You have to come now, we caught the person who did it."

_AN: Next chapter will most likely be up tomorrow. This story will be different than most Draco/Hermione fics, but hopefully in a good way. Mainly because it is not set in Hogwarts, but during a full fledged war. Let me know what you think of Draco. He is intended to be distinctly torn at this point in his life. Not wanting to do the Dark Lord's bidding but being exceptionally good at it and not having a choice make that difficult. Please review! _


	2. An Unexpected Encounter

**Chapter 2: The Unexpected Encounter**

**Warning: Rape/Sex Scenes  
**

The stone walls leading to the castle's dungeons were hollow and silent. Draco's footsteps echoed loudly, the sound becoming more deafening the further he descended. The cold chill in the air seemed to heighten his senses, as if warning him of what was to come.

Upon reaching the dungeon entrance, Blaise led Draco to a cell at the end of the corridor where several Death Eaters' were gathered. This was the first time Draco had been down here since the capture of the young soon to be Order members. He saw the sunken face of a girl no older than twelve who seemed to be suffering from a terrible illness. There were six more of them that had not got away. They looked like inferi they were so malnourished. And this was what just a few days had done. A cold wave of something foreign overtook Draco as he saw Ginny huddled in the corner of one of the cells. She looked like Death herself. No one had cleaned her from that night.

Draco tore his eyes away. After all, he had done this to her. As Draco approached the few Death Eater's he saw a small form of a girl in the grasp of a Death Eater. Her eyes burned with hate, not a shred of fear present. Her blonde hair fell in loose curls down her back and settled rather peacefully given the condition that she was in. She seemed almost relaxed even though she was in death's grip.

The Dark Lord neared her and spoke.

"Who are you, and how did you manage such an attempt?" he asked, angrily. The girl raised her head to stare him in the face for a few horrifying moments and then she did the unthinkable. She spat in his face. The Dark Lord stood speechless for a few seconds before striking her hard, knocking her out of the Death Eaters' grasp, onto the stone floor.

Draco was slightly impressed as he saw her get up and spit blood from her mouth defiantly. The Dark Lord looked to him and he stepped forward.

"Draco, take this whore and find out who she is. I want to know everything there is to know. Report progress to me directly." With that said he left and the Death Eaters followed him out.

Draco removed his mask and lowered his hood and stepped closer to the girl. He stared into her deep blue eyes coldly, daring her to try that stunt with him. Her body was rigid, too rigid, as if she were forcing herself not to tremble. Her pulse undeniably quickened as Draco stepped even closer, his eyes staring darkly into hers reading her thoughts. His legilimency skills were superb, but her secrets were well hidden. All he could tell was that she did not like being near him. Something about that feeling of contempt stuck Draco oddly. He was certain he had never seen her before, but he felt vaguely that he recognized her. He gripped her arm tightly and pulled her alongside him down the corridor. She ignored him and seemed to be watching the cells beside them. She noticed the few that did not get out. And she noticed Ginny. He distinctly saw her eyes widen in shock as she saw her.

"Tell me," she said, "how exactly do you sleep at night knowing you cause such pain and suffering?"

Draco let out a huff.

"And how exactly do you know what I cause?" She looked at him glaringly and turned away, dropping the matter.

Soon Draco had her at his door and she asked, "Where are we?"

"My quarters," he replied, opening the door.

She felt Draco drag her inside the darkened room and sucked in her breath. This was not what she had expected. She noticed a rather poorly dressed female on the grand bed and soon realized it was Melanie. A Slytherin girl who she thought was one of the more decent ones. She briefly wondered if she was forced to be here.

"Get out Melanie," Draco said in a harsh tone. She rose from the bed and took in the prisoner's appearance before looking to Draco. The girl could clearly see pain spread out in her violet eyes at Draco's words. A crystal tear formed and fell down her cheek as something seemed to break inside of her.

Draco looked to the floor as he calmly waited for her to exit. As he heard the door click shut, he felt the tension break and he shoved his prisoner onto his bed. Her hands were still bound behind her back and she struggled to lie on her back after his violent thrust. Her eyes found him looking at her with cold indifference as she finally sat upright, breathing heavily.

He stood calm and collected, pristine and unnerving. She felt as if he could have stood there like that forever if he had to. His dark silver eyes that shone magnificently, yet told stories of a dark and hidden past, pierced her like daggers. The intensity with which he looked at her caused her to tremble involuntarily. It was a look she was unfamiliar with, yet she understood it. A look she feared…

Draco's mind raced as he saw the girl scrambling to right herself. She wore a fitted black tank top and tightly fitted black jeans. She was on a mission. Yet she so obviously stood out from a crowd… or maybe she didn't. She actually sort of fit in on the dark sides front. Pale skin, blonde hair, black clothing, and dark make-up. It was a ploy. Part of how she got in. If she had somehow disengaged the charms against intruders, then she would have gone unnoticed in the castle, just blending in.

"How did you get in?" Draco asked, looking away from her out his large windows over the balcony behind him. The moonlight lit the room, casting him in shadow and lighting her face clearly to his sight. She was silent for a moment, and finally spoke.

"On the first try, unlike your tasks." Draco looked at her sharply. She seemed to look almost triumphant, like there was more to that statement that a petty insult. With a wave of his wand, Draco severed her binds and grabbed her arm, jerking her towards him off the bed. She could feel his heart beating calmly in his chest as he clenched her arms tightly holding her close. His breath was warm against her ear when he spoke, the heat causing her heart rate to rise.

"Tell me your name," he said, quietly.

"Release the rest of the prisoners and I'll tell you my name," she said, defiantly. Angry, Draco thrust her into the nearest wall pushing her arms above her head. Her breathing was now audible and Draco was very aware. She noticed as he developed an odd glint in his eye.

"What do I have to do to make you tell me?" he asked, in a deadly quiet manner.

"I do not fear pain," she said, in a steady voice. She had not expected this at all. She had not planned on being alone with Draco Malfoy as her interrogator. She had expected what someone else may have considered much worse, but for her, this was the worst thing they could have done to her.

Draco noticed as he adjusted his grip on her wrists and held both with one hand she flinched. He slowly pressed his body against hers, crushing her between the wall and himself. He felt her breathing become erratic, and her chest heave with anticipation.

Draco leaned forward to whisper, "But you do fear me." He looked into her eyes and smirked. It was true. She was terrified of his closeness. Of what he could do to her. He slowly brought his lips to her neck and began to nip leaving marks as he enjoyed the tremors he caused to course through her veins.

"Just answer my questions and I will stop," Draco said, as he ripped off her tank top to reveal a black bra and rather tantalizing breasts.

She shook her head frantically as if telling herself to keep quiet. His hands reached into his cloak to reveal a dagger and she unintentionally relaxed at the thought of pain rather than him forcing her. Draco noticed. He eyed her curiously and threw the dagger into the far wall with a loud thud. She suddenly looked up to him frightened by what that meant. In realization, Draco unclasped her bra with his free hand and released her wrists to remove it. She did not try to fight him as he pulled it off of her and took her wrists and bound them magically to be restrained above her head to prevent her from fighting him.

"Malfoy, please… please don't do this…" she whimpered with her eyes shut tightly, her nipples hardening in the cool air.

Draco's movement deadened. _Malfoy. _She had not heard anyone call him that all night, he was certain. He watched as she noticed his delay and realized her mistake.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, "Did you go to Hogwarts?" The girl looked at him obviously disappointed in herself for her blunder. Draco was becoming angrier by the second.

"I do not recognize you, and I would not have missed you if you went to Hogwarts, who are you, tell me." She simply kept her lips tight and looked down.

"Fine," Draco said, and pressed against her closely and distinctly felt her nipples harder further at his touch. This only caused his erection to grow harder. She was truly a beautiful sight to look at. Hands bound above her head, soft golden curls falling in disarray, bare breast swollen from his mouth and delicate, pink nipples ready to be violated. He took her breast in his mouth and sucked hard enough for her to cry out in pain. Soon Draco unclasped his pants and removed his shirt. Removing his aching erection he pressed it against her lower abdomen and her eyes shot open in shock. Draco smirked as he looked into her eyes. She was scared. No, she was terrified.

"Please, stop…" she begged, tears forming in her eyes.

"No," Draco said, "unless you tell me what I want to know." His eyes were ruthless and lustful. He didn't care if she told him or not, either way he won. He pressed his erection further into her.

"Look at it," he said, as she squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head.

"Look," he repeated. She opened her eyes, realizing her position. She stared at him sadly, begging him to let her go before she gave in. He pulled her away from the wall and let her slid to the floor where he straddled her.

"Do it." Her eyes slowly traveled down his toned body to his throbbing cock resting on her abdomen. Her breath caught as she saw what he was about to shove into her. There was no way…

"Touch it," Draco said smoothly. She bit her lip and shook her head, still staring in apparent horror at his enormous erection.

"Touch it, or I'll shove it inside you right now." She looked at him and cowered. Tears were streaming from her eyes as she reached her delicate hand out to touch him. As soon as her hand rested on his dick he grabbed it and closed it around his shaft and pulled her closer.

"You've never seen a man before have you," he asked. She just looked at him blankly, as if it mattered.

"Stoke it," he said, helping her move her hand along him, back and forth. She couldn't help but look at his hand gently guiding hers as she touched the one person she hated most, aside from the Dark Lord himself, in the most intimate of places. After a moment, she could tell by his increased breaths that she was pleasuring him. It wasn't long before he clutched her hair with his hand and pulled her head down to his cock.

"Take it in your mouth," he said huskily, and she did. She felt like it was saving her from a more horrible punishment by obeying him. And for some strange, terrible reason, the look Malfoy had given her as he pushed her head down _encouraged_ her… encouraged her to want to please him. She could have easily stole his wand at this point, but something stopped her, something about him. The way he was gently with her when he could have hurt her, and the way he was aroused further upon realizing she was a virgin. She did not think that that quality would be attractive to him. Apparently she didn't know him like she thought she did.

His left arm was holding the side of her head as she sucked him off and she noticed something on his arm slowly begin to come to color and glow. Just after she realized it was the dark mark she tasted a warm, bitter substance rush into her mouth as he came.

Draco had watched her and came harder and faster than he had in a while. He panted as he watched her choke on his cum. She looked up at him wearily and glanced at his left forearm. Draco followed her gaze and saw what she was staring at.

"Fuck," he swore as he rose swiftly and fastened his pants. He quickly put his shirt and robes back on, pausing to look at her before pulling up his hood and adoring his mask.

The Death Eater before her placed several charms on the room and left without a word. The look he had given her before was undecipherable. It was strange, and she didn't understand what it meant. She did understand, however, that there was much more to Draco Malfoy than a hooded cloak and mask. Being his captive was definately an unexpected encounter indeed.

AN/ Very smutty. Sorry if you think it's too much, but hey, it is Draco. :) Plot picks up pace a bit next chapter. Please review!!! Tell me what you think, and I can work on it! Amanda

Thanks to Kalyssa for my first review!


	3. What I've Done

**_Chapter 3: What I've Done_**

_Warning: Death, blood. You get the picture.  
The song mentioned later is the piano version of Linkin Park's "In the End"_

* * *

**Grimmauld Place – Two Days Earlier**

"_Quiet," Moody bellowed out to the frantic chatter of the Order, "I call this meeting to order." The room fell silent and Moody nodded to Harry._

_Harry glanced at Hermione and stood up to address the meeting. _

"_I wish to inform the Order that progress has been made in the search. If you do not know what I am speaking of, then do not trouble yourself to find out. Also, the training camp at an undisclosed location is in operation now. Again, this is classified. But rest assured we are preparing for the worst. It is likely that this war could drag out longer than we anticipated. We all must be ready for an attack. It could come at anytime, anywhere, in any form. That is all we are willing to share at this moment. It is all you need to know." Harry sat down and then listened to the member's reports on their missions for the rest of the meeting.  
_

_Afterwards, Harry and Hermione went to Harry and Ginny's flat. _

"_Harry when do we leave to find the locket? We know where it is, we should go immediately," Hermione said seriously. Harry looked at her._

"_We have to wait for Ron. Bill may die Hermione, we cant ask him to leave him now," Harry said, as he had many times already._

"_But Harry, others could die the longer we draw out this war. Bill is not alone. The whole family is there," Hermione said._

"_Except Fleur," Harry said irritated, as he put his cloak on the kitchen chair._

"_Oh come off it, Harry, she was at the meeting to represent her family," Hermione said, hastily._

"_She's been acting strange, Hermione," Harry said, impatiently._

"_It's all in your head Harry, you're being paranoid," Hermione snapped._

"_What do you want, Hermione, for us to leave right now and go to the darkest corner of the Earth on a hunch and probably die in the process without anyone knowing what happened," Harry yelled._

_Hermione sighed, "No, I just feel like we should be doing something more."_

"_I'm going to go check on Ginny," Harry said, leaving the room._

_Hermione sat alone in her thoughts. The Dark Side had gained in power in the last six months considerably. She had heard that Draco had redeemed himself and was the Dark Lord's new favorite. It didn't surprise her. His heart was black, incapable of love. _

_Suddenly, Hermione wondered what was keeping Harry. She rose from her seat and made her way to the bedroom. She creaked open the door far enough to see Harry standing next to the bed seemingly in shock._

"_Harry," she said, "what are you doing?"_

_Hermione approached the bed and saw what Harry was staring at. Blood. A lot of it. Crimson stains scattered across the sheets and walls. The room suddenly drained of sound and the reality of the situation hit Hermione. Ginny. She's gone. How could this have happened? She stepped up to Harry and rested her hand on his shoulder._

_Harry could not understand what he was seeing. All he knew was he had to find Ginny, and fast. He turned and strode out of the room with Hermione close behind him._

"_Harry wait!" Hermione shouted, "You can't leave like this, there is too much at stake. It is a trap Harry, you know that."_

"_So what do you expect me to do then Hermione? Sit here and wait for them to return her unharmed? It's a little late for that. I'm going."_

"_No, Harry, you mustn't. There is another option."_

_Harry turned to her and snapped, "And what is that?"_

* * *

**The next day**

_Hermione looked around the camp. It was in ruins. All of the children were gone. Everything they had built had been destroyed. The wind roared and made her shiver from the cold. So many people dead… So this was it… this was why they got to Ginny, to find out where the camp was…_

_Hermione sighed and scribbled a note to Harry and left the camp._

* * *

**Present**

Harry stood and looked around at the members of the Order, his eyes lingering over Fleur dangerously.

"I have some bad news to announce," Harry said, "Hermione is missing... as well as Ginny." The room fell into an awkward silence as the members looked away from Harry. He seemed rather collected and calm, which was unnatural for him. The meeting disassembled quietly that evening being very aware that this war was turning for the bad.

* * *

Draco slowly traced the corridors to the meeting room. The torchlight flickered as he walked past casting him in darkness momentarily. No. The wind from his movement caused the flicker. So it was really he who put himself into the darkness. He did this. The choices he has made have put him where he stands. Alone. Draco finally reached his destination after what felt like eternity. He entered the large gathering hall to find the Death Eater's and the Dark Lord at the center. He took his place. 

"Draco, so glad you could join us. After all, you are the focal point of our meeting tonight. Come forward Draco. Tonight you will be rewarded with the greatest gift I can give you. _Life." _Draco stepped forward and watched as the Dark Lord pulled Ginny Weasley to her knees and threw her with inhuman strength across the center of the room to Draco. He caught her and looked to the Dark Lord questioningly.

"Kill her, Draco."

* * *

Draco's head hurt. His eyes burned. His muscles felt like they were decaying. He didn't even feel real anymore. He wondered if he was even truly alive. The darkness around him seemed to seep into him and consume him. Thoughts of death and pain choked him as he took in the blood on his robes. It was all he was capable of… And now the control, the ability to end it all, was lost from him. 

Soon Draco found himself at his door. He waited to open it, unsure of how to act around the girl. He decided he didn't care and opened the door. She lay nestled in his bed like a kitten asleep. She looked like an angel the way her soft curls were spread out around her, her breathing peaceful. If only things were different… Draco only let his eyes linger on her for a few more moments before tearing them away. Draco made his way into the next room and sat down behind his grand piano.

His favorite memory of his mother was of them sitting at this piano together. Draco shut his eyes tightly. She would hate him for what he's become. He rested his hands on the piano and took a deep breath. He hadn't played since that night. The little light from the window was all he needed. He began to play. The tune was somber. The pain and misery flowed out of him into the keys as he struck each note. Draco felt his heart wrench as the blood flowed down his fingertips onto the keys. He continued anyway. What he had done was unforgivable. He played with talent and sadness that only he could understand. No one would ever see or know what he had done and yet he felt exposed to the world. As if everyone knew what a monster he was. A terrible, dark, and twisted fuck up of fate. He shouldn't even be alive.

Draco's thoughts turned to the girl that lay sleeping in his bed. The girl he had almost raped hours earlier. The girl he knew nothing about. He didn't even know her name. And yet, somehow, her innocence has caused him to rethink every action he has ever taken. He knew she would be his undoing. The fact that such evil could corrupt her scared him. If there was good left in this world, Draco felt he should protect it, not convert it to what he has become. A dark, hollow shell of a man who fucked up his chance to escape long ago when he was weak. When he chose himself over selflessness. If only he had known then, maybe what he's done now may not have happened.

The girl stirred in the bed to the sound of music. Soft, quiet, depressing music. She opened her eyes and looked around for the source. She silently rose and gently made her way across the shadows to the intimate sadness. She noticed a door slightly ajar and slipped inside.

The sight she saw before her was one she never though she would see. Malfoy sat at a piano, his soft blond hair falling gently into his closed eyes. He never missed a note. The sound was enough to bring tears to her eyes. The sight of a man whom she thought incapable of such emotion playing it in darkness only made it worse. The night grew colder as the music seemed to freeze the air around them. She wanted to go to him. She wanted to comfort him. But she knew it would be unwise. If only she knew more. More of why he would sit here in the dark playing this alone. He still wore his robes she had seen him leave in and could only wonder what he had been doing. Whatever it was, it definitely had not cheered him up. She slowly made her way around the room, careful not to disturb him. As she neared she noticed him open his eyes as a glistening tear slid down his cheek. The crystal droplet was a bullet to her heart. She did not understand why she suddenly could develop such affection for her captor, but she did know that this man was hiding something. No, not something, everything. He was hiding everything that she wanted to know. She looked longingly at him in such a peaceful state. She knew though that he was anything but peaceful. He was torn. About something.

Draco's mind wandered. His hands moved freely without thought. He had heard her come into the room, but he wasn't ready to acknowledge her. His body was cold. Like it had been earlier. All he could hear was the music as he recalled the events that he remembered so vividly that he almost felt it.

_**Draco's Thoughts**_

Her body was heavy. Not because of her weight, but because she was lifeless. Not dead, just not respondent. That's when Draco saw it, the dagger. He had left it with her the first night she was here when he handed her over to the Dark Lord. Draco looked up to his Lord who in turn nodded at the dagger.

At that moment in time, something snapped inside of him. It felt as if adrenaline were being poured down his throat and mercury were lining his veins. Gripping the dagger in his hand was the only thing he could do to alleviate the intensity with which he felt. Draco knew what he had to do. He had to kill her. He had known that was what he was supposed to do. He had to. So he did.

Every detail he could recall. He remembered raising the dagger high above his head and stabbing young Ginny in the stomach. The lifeless girl suddenly came alive with a scream he could still hear as the music played in the background. The pain she felt only seemed to encourage him more. The pain pushed him over the edge as he stabbed her again in the chest, the blood endlessly spillng out of her. Over and over again he struck her with the blade. Somewhere behind him he could hear the Dark Lord chanting an ancient curse. Ginny's pale eyes looked into his as she took her last breath before Draco slit her throat. That look didn't seem to mean so much to him then. But now it was all he could see when he closed his eyes. The light had left her forever. At that moment, he felt as if his heart had ripped in half and he was dying. The dagger that was covered in crimson was burning in his hand and he could not let go of it. Soon the pain began to ease. Now all he is burdened with are the memories. The memories of what he's done.

As Draco struck his final note, the pain that he had eased came flooding back to him. Without moving he spoke in a quiet, defeated voice.

"How long have you been here?" She looked at him without moving. She wasn't surprised he knew she was there. Just nervous.

"Not long. It was beautiful," she said, quietly, "I never learned to play, but I always wanted to."

Draco looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"Come here," he said. Draco noticed she looked frightened and lowered his head.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he added in a soft tone towards the floor. She slowly rose and walked quietly over to the bench.

"Sit down." As he felt her next to him he took her hands and placed them on the keys. He noticed how warm they were and realized how cold his hands must be. The girl kept her shock of the blood on his hands and the keys quiet, for he didn't seem to think she would notice. Perhaps he had forgotten. Or perhaps he didn't care. Either way, she did as he instructed and played the part of the song he could not. Together the music was strong and complete. Draco felt the warmth of her fingertips seep through the keys and into his. It was a soothing sensation he didn't know he could even feel anymore. Because for what he has done, one surely cannot be human.

As she sat beside him, playing the simple part of the song while he played the more difficult, she realized that this was a side of Malfoy no one ever saw. He wasn't allowed to show it. This was too human for it to be allowed. As they finished the song, she reached her hand over to his and cautiously rested it there. He was cold, very cold. After a few uncertain seconds he pulled his hand away as if she had burned him. Something happened in that moment that she couldn't explain. He rose and left without looking back.

Draco stood on his balcony and watched as a storm began to stir. How did this happen. How did I let myself be affected this way by her. It's insane. As Draco buried his emotions an owl came and landed on his balcony rail. As Draco read the message he frowned.

"That bitch better have something good," Draco thought, as he took one last glance at the girl in his parlor.

* * *

A.N. So three guesses who the letter is from. More plot next chapter and probably more smut. I hope you like the piano scene. I see Draco as a very dark natured person, yet compassionate at the same time. He's not willing to submit completely to the darkness. The piano scene is meant to show he has a shred of good left within him, he just needs help. Well, please review and let me know what you think!! Reviews motivate me! And I like to be motivated. :) 


	4. When Death Approaches

**_ Chapter 4: When Death Approaches_**

_Warning: Just a little blood, nothing too bad._**_  
_**

The night was cold, yet Harry's face blazed like a flame. His steps were steady and silent. His invisibility cloak shielded him from his subject, however, it did not stop the cold wind from piercing him like knifes. Harry didn't feel it though. His mind was as clouded as the darkened skies above him, shifting eerily, threatening him with every move. He was in a world that he was severely unwelcome in and was either strangely unaware or simply unbothered by it. Harry made a sharp turn to the left as he followed the traitor he so desperately wanted to expose.

* * *

The girl turned to see Malfoy glance at her before leaving the room. She heard the door shut with a soft click. She stood and left the parlor. As she pushed open the door she noticed the storm brewing outside. She closed the curtains. She didn't know what to make of her encounter with Malfoy earlier. It was as if he didn't choose this life for himself…as if he wished he could be someone else. The way he played the melencoly tune and the way he lowered his head as if he were ashamed that she were frightened of him. In her wildest dreams she had not expected her mission to bring this to light. She looked around the room, noticing for the first time its lack of anything sentimental. She laughed hollowly to herself as she realized everything was black. The carpet, the walls, the sheets, the bed curtains, the paintings even had a dark theme. One was of a black dragon cowering to a dark wizard who held the dragon's heart in his hand. She had heard this tale before. The dragon was perceived to be evil when truly it was only doing the dark wizard's bidding to survive. The dragon died in the end along with the dark wizard. It wasn't even given a chance to proclaim its innocense. From birth he was doomed. 

Somethings are born with a darker nature than others are. Somethings develop the dark side due to their surroundings. She wondered which Malfoy was. Maybe neither, maybe both. But it didn't really matter. Malfoy's life was a mystery to her. All she knew was that he was trapped and as long as he was, so was she.

* * *

Rain began to fall as Draco shifted uncomfortably. Something was amiss. He waited impatiently for his confidante to arrive. He noticed the locals begin to look at him as if they were afraid. They were not stupid, they knew who he was. Draco looked at his watch. It so clearly read 'Late'. Soft footsteps soon fell behind him as he turned to see whom he awaited. 

"About bloody time," Draco said irritated, "What is it."

"I need more…"

"Here," Draco said, as he thrust something at the other person, "Now what do you have?"

"Hermione is missing, the Order believes it to be foul play."

Draco looked at the person curiously.

"Good, now get out of here," he said, turning his back and walking away. Lighting flashed in the sky, soon followed by a booming crack of thunder. Draco quickened his pace as he turned down a dark alleyway. Icy daggers soaked him to the bone as he hurried away from prying eyes of the locals. As he slowed, a flash of green light suddenly grazed his ear. Draco immediately pulled out his wand. His eyes searched the deserted alleyway and found nothing. The wind picked up and let out a deafening howl as Draco yelled out over the wind. There was no way he could just leave and allow a follower to trace his trail to the castle.

"Stop hiding in the shadows and show yourself," Draco shouted angrily. Suddenly, without warning, Draco's wand flew out of his hand. Lighting flashed again as Draco felt a fist contact his jaw and knock him off balance. As the thunder boomed and the rain poured selfishly, Harry stepped out from beneath his invisibility cloak.

Draco stared at Potter with contempt and shock. He wasn't shocked that he had followed him, but shocked at the way he looked. His hair was drenched and streams of water were running down his face. His eyes were shadowed as if to mask his demeanor simply to stop Draco from approaching an idea to escape the situation. His wand was held steady and straight at Draco's heart.

Harry was having a hard time believing how easy that was. His heart was pounding in his chest as he saw that Malfoy looked rather downcast. His pale skin was tinged with a gray color perhaps due to lack of sleep. His eyes were heavy and colder than he remembered. And the worst part was, he didn't seem scared or nervous at all that his worst enemy held him at wandpoint while he was defenseless.

"So, Potter, why don't you just do it and get it over with."

"You have no idea the satisfaction it would bring me to rid the world of you, Malfoy," Harry spat, "However, I need information."

"Of what, your precious mudblood? Sorry to disappoint Potter, but we don't have her. Or is it the Weasley girl you're looking for?" Draco shouted over the torrential rain now coming down in wild gusts like whips. Harry seemed to stiffen at the mention of Ginny.

"Where are they, Malfoy? Tell me, or I swear I'll send your body back in pieces," Harry whispered in a deadly voice that was unnaturally solid for him. Malfoy looked at Harry and saw the pain in his eyes at the thought of what he may hear. His mind suddenly raced as he realized what Potter would do to him if he knew the truth. _Her lifeless body…Her blood dripping from his hands onto the keys…_Draco's breath caught in his throat at the images coming back to him. He looked at Potter and felt a wave of sadness wash over him like an ocean that he would surly drown in. Draco looked to the ground and spoke, nearly certain the words would be his last.

"Don't expect to find the Weasley girl, Potter," Draco said, quietly wishing he could feel anger and hate Potter and tell him how he brutally murdered his wife… but he couldn't do it, not when the look of pain on Potter's face could have easily been a reflection of Draco's life. For the first time, Draco could understand Potter. He understood his reasoning _this time_ when he shouted the blood curse.

Harry felt his body seep in Malfoy's words like poison. It turned his heart black as dark magic escaped his lips, for it was the only release for the pain he felt grip him hard enough to suffocate him.

"Sectumsempra," Harry shouted, causing a jet of red light to hit Malfoy in the chest. Draco felt the searing pain as the curse sliced three deep slashes into his chest. This time it wasn't just some blood, Harry had become more powerful - as had the curse. Draco's organs were cut, and the blood soaked his shirt and robes within seconds. He could feel the pain numbing his mind as blood continued to rush out of him. The cold water splashed around him as he hit the ground with the sound of water being smacked by a heavy object.

Harry watched as if from a third viewpoint what he had just done and the way Malfoy fell gracefully to the water flooded street. In moments the water around him was crimson and rushed around Harry's feet. Harry looked into the sky and could have sworn the rain had turned red. He could feel the blood now falling from the sky soak him in the bitter substance. He looked down towards Malfoy again and as the lightning flashed, he saw Malfoy reach into his cloak and retrieve a skeleton key. And as the thunder boomed for the last time, he was gone.

* * *

Draco clutched the portkey in his hand as he pulled himself up to his door and clutched the handle. The warmth of it stung his hand almost making him let go. As the heat rushed into him, he felt the door swing open and his head sway dangerously close to darkness. 

The girl sat inside on the bed looking through one of the books she had retrieved from the bookshelf. She was alarmed when she heard a thud against the door as if someone had fell into it. She watched nervously as the handle turned and Malfoy stumbled through. She let out a sigh of relief only to feel her blood freeze in the veins as she saw Malfoy in the firelight.

His hands were clutching his blood-covered chest. He was breathing frantically as if he were trying to catch his breath and couldn't. She rushed over to grab him as he began to collapse. She put his arm around her shoulder but only got him next to the bed before he fell. His dark, gray eyes looked distant as she knelt beside him and began to unbutton his shirt and pull it open. The wounds were nearly hidden due to the blood that was gushing from them.

"What curse was used," she breathed frantically, grabbing Malfoy's face and looking directly at him, "Malfoy, I need to know what curse was used."

"The Blood Curse," he replied in a tone that so clearly told her he was fading-and fast.

The Blood Curse, she thought darkly. It had gained its nickname when the Death Eater's massacred an entire village with that one curse. The river ran red for a week.

Malfoy could see her above him and he wished in his final seconds of life that things were different. That this girl was in love with him and she was sad that he was dying. That he wasn't a murderer and dark wizard and that he didn't shatter the innocent's lives. As Death approached, he wanted to tell her he was sorry… tell her this wasn't who he was… even though it truly was. Our actions are what define us whether we want them to or not.

She took a deep breath as she realized she had to save him. There was no way she could just watch him die, not now. Not after…after she realized he wasn't just a hollow, evil Death eater.

She rested her hands in the blood above his chest and looked at him momentarily. She saw the way he looked at her. He looked at her longingly, like it was the last time he would ever see her.

"Malfoy, wait, I can save you, hold on." She closed her eyes and began a long ancient charm that soon created a heat emmiting from her hands so strong over Malfoy's body that it almost burned. But that was how she knew it was working. After several long seconds she opened her eyes and looked at the wounds. All that was left were three long scars. She breathed hard, having exhausted herself.

Draco looked up at her in shock. He met her eyes and saw that she had drained herself. He could breath again properly, the blood was no longer spilling out of him, and he was fully conscious, not dead. He sat up and leaned against the bed behind him and looked at her.

"Why did you save me?" She looked at him, her mouth slightly agape. Draco watched as she bit her lower lip and tried to come up with an answer. At that moment he just wanted to taste her, to feel her body against his, but restraint was needed.

"How long have you been able to do wandless magic? Advanced healing magic at that?" he asked, "And why haven't you used it to escape?" He looked at her imploringly. She stared back at him consciously aware that she had some things to explain.

"I can only use healing powers wandlessly. I was going to be a healer, I studied the art extensively." Draco looked at her unnerved.

"I was bleeding internally, I should have died. That's not just advanced healing powers, it's unheard of healing powers that you performed wandlessly," Draco said, incredulously. He stared at her as if seeing her for the first time. It was like she had healed something other than the physical. She had done something he never expected in her and knew that she was different. Different than him, and she was better. She was what he wanted to be, someone he could never have under any normal circumstances.

"Tell me who you are," he demanded. She stared at him and wished she could just close her eyes and none of this would have happened.

"I can't," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. Draco stood and walked away from her towards his balcony. He vaguely wondered why his curtains were closed. He had a nerve to open them, but at the last second decided not to. He looked down at his bare chest and saw the scars beneath the partially dried blood.

"I've kept you locked here, I've degraded you, I've hurt you and yet you saved my life," he said quietly, walking back towards her as she clumsily got up from the ground, her curls falling in her face. She reached her hand up to push them out of the way and Draco caught her wrist before she put it back by her side.

"I want to know who you are," he breathed in a calm and icy manner. His bangs fell gently in his eyes, but it didn't take away from the cold stare he fixed on her that made her shudder. If anything, it added to the effect. A tear gently rolled down her cheek as she stepped back from him, hitting the bed. She looked at him, her eyes sparkling, brimmed with unshed tears.

"I would tell you, but I don't want you to know," she whispered, the tears falling freely down her skin. Draco could feel his heart pounding within his chest. She was biting her lip again. He could tell she was nervous he was going to get angry. So he did the only thing he could to prove she was wrong and the only thing he could to satisfy his craving. He kissed her. Because this was his only chance. His only chance to experience something real. Death may not pass him by next time.

* * *

AN/ I did not have the patience to proofread this, but I will when I get home later. I figured I mine as well post it though. So enjoy! Please, please, review. Next chapter picks up where this left off and we see Lucius. And Draco gets pissed. Hope there's not too many mistakes!

Okay, it's proofread. Doesn't mean there aren't any mistakes. So anybody know who Draco's confidante is? I just repeated a hint. :) Alrighty, I'm off to work on the next chapter.

Amanda


	5. Denial of Fate

_**Chapter 5: Denial of Fate**_

_**Warning: Mentions of rape, nothing bad. Character Death.**_

She stood deathly still looking into his blazing silver eyes. She felt him lean closer to her as if in slow motion. The tension intoxicated her, tying ropes around her lungs prohibiting breathing. His lips were cold, but soft. His kiss was firm, but not overbearing. She felt him release her wrist and take her waist, pulling her into his body.

Draco knew she would stop him. But he was willing to take what he could. She was incredibly soft and warm. Something Draco was unused to. He gently ravished her mouth before lining her lips with his tongue and breaking through. It wasn't long before the shock wore off and she kissed him back. The feeling was incredible and Draco couldn't get enough of it. With one hand pulling her into his body increasingly harder and the other tangled in her hair, Draco carefully pulled her head back. He pulled out of the kiss and caressed her throat with his mouth and slowly descended until he found her pulse and sucked it until its pace quickened. He slowly lifted his head to look at her. Her eyes were closed and her face was wet from her previous tears. Slowly, she opened her eyes to look at him questioningly. She was so delicate; so easily could he hurt her if he wasn't careful. He could hurt her like he did so many others… Draco's mind suddenly flashed with Ginny's face and her screaming… He let go of her as quickly as if she had caught fire. He took a step back taking in her beauty. She was too innocent. Too beautiful. Too good. Too good for him. Her eyes sparkled with fresh tears as he looked away from her. He could only hurt her. So he left. Draco leaned on the other side of his door breathing heavily. What has she done to me, he thought. Inside, he could hear her crying.

* * *

She sat down on the bed and let the tears fall. It was a situation she had never expected to be in. Draco Malfoy kissing her and her actually responding. Her responding instead of being angry. It was absolutely absurd. But… but she wished he hadn't stopped. She wanted him to kiss her. She wanted him to touch her. She had wanted more to happen and somehow she had to stop this insanity. It was as if a pending tidal wave was waiting to crash. And she was directly under it.

* * *

Harry sat in his flat in complete darkness. No lights, no candles, just pitch-blackness. He couldn't bring himself to look at anything. Everything reminded him of her. And she was gone. Malfoy had said so. He had hadn't he? That is what he meant, wasn't it? Harry closed his eyes. A lonely tear escaped down his cheek. Harry breathed in, hoping the darkness would somehow poison him, and release him from the anguish he felt so painfully.

* * *

Narcissa sat in cold silence as she looked at the photo in her hands. If only she could have made Lucius see reason. The Manor was empty with stale air. She used to spend her days opening the windows and closing them at night, but of late, the idea never appealed to her. The gardens she left untouched. The house elves had long been dismissed. And worst of all, her son was a Death Eater. 

The photograph was of her and her son at the piano, playing. She had always known he was a natural. He was talented at everything he did. He could have been so much more. So much more than his father, but Narcissa weren't strong enough. She hadn't been strong enough for Draco. He would become just like Lucius and she could only stand by and watch. She set the picture down and rose from her chair in the parlor. So many memories this house held. And so many of them she wished she could forget. Many times she had tried to take Draco as a child and leave, get as far away as possible. And every time, Lucius had found her. It was her fault Draco's life was shattered, because she was too weak. As she opened the door to leave, she heard a creak in the floorboards. Narcissa froze. She had been alone in this house for so long, she knew when she was alone no longer. She turned to look behind her just as a firm hand grasped her mouth, silencing her scream.

"Now, now, we wouldn't want anyone to hear you, 'Cissa."

* * *

Draco rested his head in his hand as he heard footsteps in the distance get increasingly louder. He looked up to see Lucius nearing him. 

"Draco, what on Earth are you doing?" he asked, seeing him in the floor suddenly. Draco looked up glaringly.

"Nothing."

"Well, get up then and come with me. We need to discuss some things." Draco nodded as he stood and followed his father down the damp corridor.

* * *

Draco entered his father's study. It was a dark room with stone walls. Black tapestries hung with the Malfoy crest embroidered on it. Another hung with the Dark Mark glaring at Draco, daring him to speak ill of it. 

"What is this about father?" Draco asked, walking to the large windows and looking outside.

Lucius sat down in his chair by the fire.

"As of late, I have been rather… busy. I have recently had to make several decisions that have angered many. The Dark Lord agrees that they were necessary precautions to take, but it has left many upset with me. I will not pretend that it has not bothered me. I am not concerned about you or I obviously. They wouldn't be so daft. Your mother, however, I am worried about." Draco looked sharply at his father.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Draco asked quickly, "Would they hurt her?" Lucius looked to his son.

"I want you to go to Malfoy Manor and check on her. Then I want you to tell her the situation and place extra wards on the house. Do you understand, Draco?"

Draco looked at his father loathingly, "Yes, father." Draco turned his back to him and left the office, slamming the door behind him.

He almost ran back to his room to grab his cloak. He opened the door and found it lying in the floor. He must have seemed in a hurry because the girl suddenly jumped up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked in a hurry. Draco looked at her as if seeing her for the first time.

"I have to go somewhere," he said, clearly wanting to be left alone. She looked at him seriously.

"I'm coming with you," she announced and walked briskly towards the door. Draco just looked at her. He wanted to say no, but she stood there with her arms crossed, looking so determined that he just shrugged.

"Fine, take my arm," he said. She looked at him strangely as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver skeleton key. As she realized it was a portkey, she grasped his arm just in time to feel the familiar jerk behind her navel.

Soon, Draco felt the ground beneath him and the girl stumble forwards a bit. He instinctively reached out to steady her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking around. The air was calm and clean, but that was the only refreshing quality of what she saw before her. What once appeared to be a perfectly manicured lawn and courtyard was now a jungle of overgrown exotic plants and trees. The dark, pristine silhouette of a great mansion rested before them in the shadows. The gothic style of the house made it seem as if it were alive. The fierce dragons that rested atop the spires were so real in appearance that she flinched as she saw them, afraid that they were going to dive towards her. Now that she asked the question, she felt that she knew the answer.

"Malfoy Manor," Draco said, his words dripping with distaste. The dark clouds seemed to stir in anger at his tone. She looked over at him. He was taking in the state of the property. He looked apprehensive, as if this were a bad dream. Something he desperately wanted to wake up from. He took his wand from his cloak and removed his mask. He quickly looked at her.

"You should stay here," he said, putting on his mask.

"No, I'm coming with you, you may need me," she said without question.

"How will you identify me from any other Death Eaters," he asked, with a note of victory in his tone. She smiled. The tone suited him that was the Malfoy she rememberedthe Malfoy that she hadn't heard in so long. Too bad she had to beat him. She took his hand in hers and grinned at him.

"How many Death Eater's have manicured fingernails. And besides, why would there be Death Eaters in your house," she asked. Malfoy looked at her nonplussed, ignoring her question and jerked his hand away.

"Fine, but remember, we wear gloves most of the time," he said, as he began walking up the overgrown path to the gate that lead to the back door. She sighed as she followed him up the steps.

* * *

Draco looked around the kitchen and frowned. It was a mess. He slowly shifted through the shadows into the foyer. It was exactly as he remembered, only with three centimeters of dust coating everything. The dark stone walls were cold and reeked of age. The staircase was just as enchanting as it was horrifying. There were no rails, just five stories of black, looming staircases that seemingly disappeared into darkness. Stairs Draco had taken many times before. 

She watched Draco looked around. She wished she could see his face, try to read what he was thinking. This place looked like a mansion out of the Dark Ages. Everything she laid eyes on seemed to be ancient or very expensive. Large portraits hung throughout the house of previous Malfoy heirs. She followed Draco as they ascended the stairs, practically hanging on his arm as to make sure she didn't fall. He didn't seem to notice that if they slipped, it would surly mean death. As they made it to the third floor landing Draco left the winding staircase that hung magically in the air. They made their way silently down the darkened hall until Draco suddenly stopped as if he heard something. When they were still, she heard it too. It was breathing.

Draco's blood ran cold. It was as if someone was right next to them, but he couldn't see them. As if on queue, the girl was pulled from his side.

A Death Eater.

"We thought you might be stopping by Lucius. Didn't know you were going to bring us her though. Stick around you may even get your shot with her," he said maliciously, "Your wife seemed to rather enjoy herself." Draco's heart beat furiously as the words sunk in. His pulse increased as he tightened his grip on his wand. His brow now lined with sweat inside his mask. He looked at the Death Eater's gloved hands holding the girl tightly in his grasp.

"Where is she?" he asked, his voice becoming unsteady. The Death Eater just looked at him as he slowly walked backward, dragging the girl with him.

"Your best bet is to leave Malfoy and never come back." Draco snapped.

"You have two seconds to tell me where Narcissa is and let her go," Draco spat venomously. The Death Eater let out an unfinished hollow laugh as Draco's eyes flashed like lighting and a jet of red magic left his wand without a single utterance.

She felt the grip of the Death Eater loosen as he fell to the ground behind her. She instantly turned around to look at him. He was dead. She turned back to see Malfoy already moving down the hallway back to the staircase. She quickly followed him.

Draco's face burned with anger at his father for allowing this to happen. And then sending him into the middle of it. He quickly got to the fifth floor and made his way to his mother's room. As he neared, he heard it. Her screams. Her bone chilling screams. He felt himself run to the door and turn the knob. Within the room were four Death Eater's, two of which who were holding his mother down to the floor while brutally cut her with a knife as he raped her. The fourth was dead before he turned around. Draco's mind was burning in fury and felt as if it were going to crack from the pain. Draco swiftly pulled a dagger from his belt a thrust it into the back of the Death Eater who was torturing his mother. The remaining two only had enough time to draw their wands as Draco hit them both with the Blood Curse at the same time. Draco immediately picked up his mother's body and gently set her on the bed, tears falling down his cheeks.

After the girl finally managed to make it up the stairs she found the room Draco had entered. The sight before her was stunning. Four Death Eaters lay dead in the floor in pools of blood and Draco sitting on the bed cradling his mother's dead body. He was motionless and silent as the tears streaked his face. He looked up at her, as if he wanted to be angry with her. But she wasn't whom he wanted to be angry at.

Draco rested his mother's head against the pillow as he stood. Rain soon began to streak the windows as he walked towards it. The girl watched in horror as Draco shattered the glass with a single punch and tore his mask off of his face with his bloodied hand and threw it into the storm.

"I've done everything asked of me," he said staring into the darkness.

"I've obeyed every sick and twisted command given to me and yet, it has got me nowhere. A fated life chosen for me and a fated death chosen for me. Neither have I accepted and neither will I abide by any longer," Draco shouted, his voice shaking with anger.

She stood in silence as she watched Malfoy. He seemed to be telling this more to himself than her. She had never seen him so angry and never heard such truth leave his lips. She felt her eyes brim with tears as she realized what he was saying. He was saying he was through. Through with the Dark Lord… ready to stop the insanity that controlled his life for so long…

He turned around with his eyes gleaming darkly, "Come here."

She obeyed immediately and stood next to Draco as he yelled, "Accio Lightingbolt." His black racing broom flew into his hand instantly and he mounted it. He looked at her expectantly when she hesitated to get on.

"I don't like flying," she said, quietly. Draco looked at her and lifted one eyebrow at her before grabbing her and pulling her onto the broom in front of him and holding her steady before he shot into the now raging storm. Once Draco was high and a good distance from the house he stopped. As he looked back, he felt a certain relief. Relief that he would never have to return after this.

He shouted a curse the girl did not recognize and Malfoy Manor ignited in flames. The house was in furious flames, burning as if hundreds of gallons of water weren't being poured on it every second. Draco let out his breath as he turned his back to the sight.

"So how much longer are we going to be flying?" she asked, as Draco took them above the storm.

"Until we get to Venice," he said. She looked at him and her face fell as she realized he was serious. She shifted her legs to one side and scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Tell me when we arrive and I'll let go," she said, burying her face in his chest. Draco looked down at her body firmly attached to him and smiled briefly despite his current state of mind.

"Why are we going to Venice anyway and why can't we apparate," she asked. Draco shifted his weight, causing the broom to jerk scarring her.

"Because it's close to Ljubljana and we can't be followed this way."

"What's in Ljubljana?" she asked. Draco's face hardened.

"The people who murdered my mother."

* * *

AN/ Hope you like it! The next chapter is something that wasn't in the outline, but it seems to fit very well, so I will put it in. I'm planning on it being pretty gorey. Oh and some smut in the begining to look forward to. Please REVIEW!!! Tell me what you like and don't like. And maybe what you would like to see happen. Cheers! I'm gonna go make a margarita!

_Amanda_


	6. Sudden Realization

_**Chapter 6: Sudden Realization**_

**_Warning: Fairly graphic sex. Finally, right?_**

Draco flew above the thick white clouds as she slept leaning against his chest. Never before had he felt so peaceful and relaxed. The dark sky had morphed into twinkling stars that were now fading quickly to the twilight moments before dawn. He could feel the rhythm of her beating heart reverberating against his skin. He had cast a warming charm so they did not freeze at such an altitude. She had clutched him tightly up until the point that she fell asleep. She had started to slide, but Draco reflexively grabbed her and gripped her tightly to keep her steady against him. The sun was about to rise and they were almost there. Draco woke her up.

"Are we there yet?" she asked, sleepily. Draco laughed lightly.

"Yes, open your eyes, the sun is rising." She did and saw Draco looking out into the sky. He seemed tranquil, a far cry from his state earlier. His deep silver eyes looked different to her somehow… not as dark… She snuggled her head into his chest and looked out at the sunrise on her right. It was a beautiful sight. Deep shades of orange, hues of pink, and bright sunflower yellows. She smiled.

Suddenly the broom went into a dive and Draco looked at her mischievously. In a matter of seconds he had released her from the broom. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized he had just dropped her… on _purpose_. She felt herself plunge into the clouds the mist enter her lungs. It was actually quite refreshing had she not been screaming bloody murder. Once she was out of the clouds, she felt herself magically slowing down and being caught in Draco's strong arms. He caught her in a way that she now had her legs wrapped around his waist. As Draco looked at her with an enormous grin on his face she slapped him.

"I cannot believe you just did that! You dropped me… on _purpose_, I can't believe you did that!" she said in shock. Draco simply burst out laughing.

"It's not funny, stop laughing, what if you didn't catch me?" she asked, accusingly.

"I wouldn't have done it if I wouldn't have caught you," he said, recovering from laughing. He tried to look at her seriously.

"Oh come on, you know it was fun. Admit it."

"It was not fun, stop laughing… I mean it, _never_ do that again. Your lucky I got on this thing in the first place."

"You didn't though, I pulled you one. Admit it, it was a rush, god your high strung," he said, holding her close, "Just admit it." She looked him in the eyes for a long moment and realized, aside from the terrifying factor of what had just happened, Draco was happy. He was playing with her. Draco Malfoy was _laughing. _Something about thatseemed too good to be true.

"Fine, alright… it was a _tad_ bit fun," she said, as she started to laugh, "but only a little." Draco looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, it was thrilling," she exclaimed, "but I still could've died."

"Shut up, you could have just apparated." Hermione looked at him thoughtfully.

"You know, I've never thought of that… And all these years, I've been afraid of flying." She chuckled to her self.

"Look down," Draco said, "We're here." She did and what she saw was amazing. The city of Venice was breathtaking. St. Mark's Square was clearly visible, along with the many canals and boats.

"Did you know that Venice is the only city decreasing in population?" Draco asked. She looked at him curiously and shook her head.

"People can't afford to live here anymore. Tourists flood the area, taking away from the locals who have ancestry lines here. Local artisans can't afford to stay either because there aren't enough citizens. It's sad," Draco said. He soon cast a disillusionment charm on them as they landed.

"Come on, I'll take you to my flat."

* * *

Draco's flat actually turned out to be the suite at the Hotel Bonvecchiati. It was one of the most sought after hotels in Venice and Draco permanently rented that room to come and go as he pleased. As they ascended the stairs Draco ran into several staff members who greeted him warmly. Finally, they reached the top floor where his room was. 

It was gorgeous. So very unlike the old castle they had been in. There was a lot of green and black shades, but it was elegant. Much more to her taste. There was also a balcony.

"Can we go out on the balcony," she asked, turning around. When she spotted Malfoy, he was already laying down on the bed asleep. She smiled as she saw him lying there, he had been awake all night while she slept. She walked out onto the balcony anyway.

So much had happened in the last few days it made her head ache thinking about it all. A week ago, she would have hit Malfoy with a very painful curse and handed him to the Azkaban guards. Now, however…well, here she was, with Malfoy sleeping, and vulnerable, outside of the prison where she had been. Her mind pushed her to leave, to go back and help the Order to end this war, but her body wouldn't budge. Something was keeping her here, something stronger than her mind… and that was not normal for her. She knew everyone would think she was crazy, but she wasn't the kind of person to turn her back on someone. Malfoy was finally showing signs of crossing sides and possibly being an asset in this god-forsaken war. He wasn't that stuck up ferret that he was when they were in school. He was someone who needed help. And what would the world be like if people didn't help each other?

That wasn't all of it though. That was the worst part… Somewhere along the line, she had actually _missed_ him when he left and feared he wouldn't return. His nearness was an instant increase in her pulse. And the intensity with which he kissed her was unbelievable. He seemed to radiate the heat that intoxicated her system and yet… he was so cold… She wanted to save him… from the frozen hell he was trapped in.

Somehow she knew that if she could just stick it out, he would listen to her…and when she finally told him who she was, that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't hate her.

* * *

Four hours later, Draco awoke in a sweat. His sleep was diluted with visions of his mother's corpse burning as Malfoy Manor fell to the ground. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He noticed she was out on the balcony reading a book happily, so he left her undisturbed while he went to the bathroom to shower. 

As the burning water poured over him, he decided he would leave tonight. The sooner it was done, the sooner he could forget it.

He turned the water off and quickly dressed in fresh black slacks and a black long sleeved, button down, collared shirt and black robes. As he reentered the main parlor, her noticed that she was still immersed in the book. _God she's Granger worthy_, Draco thought with distaste.

He slid open the glass door and she looked up from the book.

"Oh, your up. I didn't expect you to be awake for a good bit longer," she said frowning.

"Does that disappoint you," he asked.

She smiled and said, "No, you just didn't sleep very long. It's unhealthy." She stood and set the book on the patio table and walked back inside the flat. Draco followed.

* * *

They spent much of the day talking about Draco's mother and how she was the only person in his family he would have ever saved from certain death. He tried to ask her questions about her life but she would always change the subject. The day passed quickly and the sun was soon to set. 

"So how much longer are we going to be here," she asked him, as she pulled off her sweater she wore over her tank top. Draco took an extra moment to admire before answering.

"Not long, we will leave as soon as I get back," he said, standing. She looked at him sharply as if she were trying to read his mind.

"Your leaving?" she asked, with a strange accusatory tone in her voice. He looked at her trying to understand what she was feeling then.

"Yes, I told you, I'm going to Slovenia," he said, "I should be back by morning." She looked desperate for something to say as he pulled gloves onto his hands.

"But why, what are you going there for?"

"There is a group there who claim to be Death Eater's, but they are not under the Dark Lord's command. My father tried to restrain them and force them to follow our orders if they were to fashion themselves as Death Eater's. They took this as a threat. My mother's death was an obvious retaliation to my father's orders," he said icily, "They have various hideouts and underground clubs, but I know where one is. That's where I'm going."

Draco nodded to her in finality as he took solid steps towards the door.

"How do you know I won't leave," she asked, finally able to cough that up to postpone his departure. She didn't know why this was affecting her so much. But her temperature was drastically rising and she wanted him to stay more than she could admit to herself.

"Because you haven't done it already," he said, reaching the door. She stood as she watched his gloved hand grip the door threateningly. She knew this was her last chance, knew it could be the last time she ever saw him…

"WAIT," she yelled desperately, rushing to his side. Draco had barely turned around before he felt her soft lips capture his. To say she caught him off guard was an understatement. Draco felt every move she made…her delicate hands clinging to his shirt beneath his robes frantically, as if to keep him there…

Her kiss was tentative, like she was extremely nervous, but daring in the way she kissed him at all. In his shock, Draco didn't kiss her back, too intoxicated by her touch. She slowly pulled her mouth from his bottom lip and looked up into his eyes fearfully, her lips slightly parted. Draco soon registered what she was thinking…that he didn't want to kiss her back.

As he looked into her eyes, he realized that it was she who wanted this, not just him and it was she who had kissed him… He took only a moment to firmly place his gloved hand on the side of her face and wrap his fingers around the side of her neck beneath her ear. Her eyes were deep and rich in color and full of emotion.

He could feel her grip on his chest start to loosen and he knew it was now or never. So he kissed her. His lips forcefully took hers, alleviating any previous fear from her mind. He kissed her with all the passion he had never felt before. It felt like every nerve ending in his body had caught fire from her warmth.

His kiss was powerful, so powerful, she knew that she was feeling the magic in his veins flowing into her… She had read about that before… it was possible to transfer mana… and in powerfully emotional situations, it was possible to do it unintentionally. Her blood was boiling as he deepened the kiss. His lips caressed her in a way she found exotic… not that she had anything to compare it to really… but it was intoxicating. The way his tongue was sweetly lining her lips and the way his hands grasped her tightly. His right had moved from her cheek to become tangled roughly in her hair as the other had slid under her shirt and caressed the small of her back. He held her just right and kissed her desperately. The intensity was rising and all she could do was let it.

Draco could feel himself getting harder by the second. His head throbbed from the instant rise in temperature. It wasn't long before Draco abruptly pulled out of the kiss and tore of his gloves and robes. She was breathing perhaps as heavily as he was, if not harder when she looked at what he was doing. She seemed to be watching him, waiting for him to take the next step. So the shock Draco felt when she leaned towards him and began to unbutton his shirt was quickly turning to bliss. When she finished, she smoothed her hands over his toned chest, breathing his scent in deeply and obliged when he pulled her tank top over her head. His hands roamed her skin as he pressed his lips to her again as he subtly shifted their bodies and pressed her into the door previously behind him.

Her body was flat against the door as Draco saw her close her eyes before he began to kiss her neck. Each time his lips touched her body, she felt the heat in her midsection rise. He reached down to unfasten the clasp of his slacks to release his aching erection. The second it touched her lower stomach her eyes flashed open and looked at him. She could feel it's enormity pressing against her only causing the heat to build more.

Her skin was so soft Draco felt himself get ever harder as his dick pressed into her. He reached behind her, easily unclasping her bra and removing it. He looked her in the eyes the entire time as he pulled it off of her until he couldn't stand it anymore and broke eye contact to look at her chest. Her breasts, while not too large, and were of decent size. Each pick nub was seemingly as hard as he was, which pleased him. Without patience, Draco took her breast in his mouth, roaming his tongue and gently sinking his teeth into her nipple. A small moan escaped her lips as she grasped several locks of his hair in her hand. Draco knew he couldn't keep this up much longer so he grasped her legs and pulled them around him as he picked her up and pushed her down into the bed. He sat up for a moment admiring her natural beauty. Her soft curls fell into her face and around her shoulders creating a stunning effect. Draco saw her eyes shift curiously down to his hardened cock. To his surprise she reached down and touched her soft fingertips to it. Draco's response was to immediately pull her dark jeans off of her. She was left underneath him in only black silk panties with Draco quickly pulling them off. Her chest rose and fell gently as she watched the man above her eagerly undressing her. Somehow her mind had yet to register that this was still Malfoy. Somehow he had changed into someone she cared for, someone she wanted to make love to her.

Her legs parted before him was the most glorious sight he had ever laid eyes on. His eyes travel up her body until she was looking directly at him. She looked calm and collected, like there was nothing in the world she was surer about than this. Draco found that slightly discomforting considering how much she didn't know about him. But he pushed it aside and leaned down to envelope her in a kiss.

His blonde hair dangled slightly on her forehead as he kissed her. It was only moments later she felt his hand on her thigh slowly moving up. When he touched her, she bit his bottom lip involuntarily, slightly drawing blood. He didn't seem to mind, only kissed her deeper as he easily slid a finger into her wet folds. She was so tight. Her lips parted in bliss at his action and she moaned enough to make Draco push in another finger, just to make her moan loader. And she did. He began to massage her breast with his free hand while he pushed into her harder each time.

Draco stopped his thrust as he looked into her face waiting for her to open her eyes. When she finally did, she saw the desire in his eyes. And she knew what he wanted. She slightly inclined her head and that was all Draco needed. He kissed her mouth gently, as he knew she was about to experience much pain. She felt the tip of his cock rub her wetness. She kissed him back, loving every second he gave her attention, and focused solely on his lips and tongue in her mouth when he pushed into her. Something about the intimate action of his body inside of hers made her heart melt. She could feel the pain, but she felt incredible relief and high Malfoy did more. She wanted to make him feel like this, she was surprised that she was what caused this to happen in the first place. He pulled his lips away from hers and whispered in her ear.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his brow furrowed, sweat forming on his forehead. She nodded into his shoulder and smoothed her hands over his tightened muscles as he pulled back gently and thrust forward into her again. She felt her body flinch but wouldn't allow herself to whimper. She had no intention of letting him stop.

After several moments the pain subsided somewhat and she felt his thrusts quicken. He stopped kissing her and rubbing her, now he was focused. The way he moved inside her was in itself an art. She didn't know exactly what he was doing to make her make her to incredibly hot, but he was good at it. She felt tremors overtake her body as he grinned at her wickedly. She barely understood what he was grinning about as she drifted into a wonderful high. Her head spun until she finally began to feel Draco's thrusts fill her once more… not that he had stopped. He suddenly closed his eyes tightly and grasped the back of her head tightly.

Her thighs had long since been pulled around Draco's waist when he had cut loose and finally began fucking her with the force he needed to climax. She loved how he looked like this, so raw... so real… nothing in the world mattered except them here right now. His cock sliding in and out of her was a feeling she never wanted to end. His eyes were clenched tightly and she felt his hand brace her neck as he spoke.

"Say my name," he said, huskily looking up at her. His eyes were heavily lidded and drunk with lust. She felt herself grow wetter with his demand.

"Malfoy," she moaned, the fluid motions causing the beginning of her second climax.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you _harder_," he said slowly, between thrusts. He spoke the last word as if it were a sentence on it's own.

"I want you to fuck me harder," she cried, gasping in breaths of air as he pounded her into the bed.

"Now say my name again," he said.

"Malfoy."

"No, my name," he said, desperately trying to hold on a few more seconds. She looked at him slowly letting it sink in. _Draco._

As the euphoria began to wear off, she whispered, "Draco." That was all it took.

Draco climaxed harder than he had ever before. She could feel his muscles relax as his eyes unclenched when he finally looked at her, his dick still buried inside of her. He breathed heavily as he rested his forehead on her chest. They stayed that way for a few moments before Draco lifted his head and pulled his cock out of her.

"I hate to leave you, but I must go," he said, looking at her, truly sorry.

She looked away from him. She may not have not have liked what was going on, but she understood it.

"I'll understand if you're not here when I return," Draco said, clearly telling her she was free to go. He steadily rose from the bed and redressed. As if nothing had happened, he pulled his gloves back on and left the room in silence.

Hermione sat up in the bed, her mouth agape, in sudden realization.

She had just let Draco Malfoy fuck the life out of her. And the worst part… she wanted him to do it again. Maybe her appearance wasn't the only thing that had changed about her.

* * *

AN/ The first scene of them flying is to show how they are when not surrounded by the darkness of war and hate; it's to show that the darkness isn't just within, but that the darkness surrounding them can control as well. (And I thought a fluffy scene would do my dark mind some good, lol)

And waaalaa, you can now rest assured it is infact Hermione. I hope you all enjoyed it.

Please Review!!!

Thank you to those of you who to continue to review!! You know who you are!!!


	7. Coming Undone

_**Chapter 7: Coming Undone**_

**_Warning: Blood, violence._**

**_The song mentioned is Korn's, "Coming Undone."_**

Draco walked silently down the alleyway. Icy drops of water dripped from the fire escapes high above him, hitting his dark cloak daringly. The storm clouds even higher seemed to swirl and scurry away… as if they felt a looming threat present beneath them. Draco's steps were heavy and evenly paced. His destination clear. Just ahead of him he could see it. Red lights were gleaming out through the door casting eerie shadows as he approached.

In front of Draco was the hideout of the Slovenian Death Eaters. This was one of their many hideouts, but it happened to also be the largest. He stepped up to the underground club entrance in full cloak, mask, and hood. Not one inch of skin was visible. The Death Eater at the entrance stopped him and demanded to see his mark.

Irritated, Draco pulled up his sleeve to reveal the dark mark so hideously marring his skin. The Death Eater nodded at him letting him pass. As he went through the doors, he felt the friction in the air increase dramatically. He silently cast his self-created charm to protect himself from any unwanted attention.

The club was vast, larger than any he had ever been to. Hazy clouds of smoke swirled throughout the masses of people. Loud music blared inconveniently, causing his eardrums to ache as he shifted past two whores throwing themselves at him. He had a hard time believing hoe much support these fake Death Eaters had. It seemed as if the entire population was here, waiting for his first move. But they would never see it, they would only feel the aftermath.

Draco moved steadily through the crowd towards the back of the club where he found the stairs to the lower levels. That was where his true enemies were. The stairwell was dark and only grew damper as he descended into the shade. Finally, he reached the bottom landing and the corridor that led to their meeting room. As he approached it his gloved hand felt the long blade at his side. He opened the door.

A small group of Death Eaters were standing around their leader who was telling them what he wanted them to do. As he noticed Draco, he stopped speaking. The Death Eaters noticed him as well and parted to allow him to approach the leader.

As Draco stopped in front of him, he grabbed his wrist, pulling back his sleeve immediately. The man looked through his mask at Draco glaringly.

"You dare come here Lucius. I thought our warning was severe enough that we will only work in partnership, not submission. Say what you came to say."

Draco looked at the man and removed his mask. The shock in the room, though silent, was evident. Draco's cold silver eyes penetrated those of his mother's murderer. Draco spoke three whispered words through clenched teeth.

"I'm not Lucius," he whispered, in a deathly tone. As the vibrations rang through the room, Draco pulled the machete from its holster swiftly and cleanly cut the throat of the man before him.

Blood poured furiously, the sound echoing on the cold stone walls. The man collapsed to the floor as the blade made a clinking sound as he restored it to his holster. He heard the frantic whisper of curses that his shield absorbed. The power they put into trying to kill him was enough to wield six killing curses and the room was silent once more. Draco stood amidst the bodies as he wiped away the droplet of blood that had so annoyingly flecked his cloak.

Draco went deeper into the lower levels of the club. All the Death Eaters left there were dead before he left. He had released several women locked in cages and freed men from certain torture. After the life was mercilessly taken or freed he returned to the club's main body.

An onlooker may have described Draco as angry, but Draco had never been calmer in his life. Never had he felt so sure about what he was about to do. The music was pounding into his head. The song was strangely motivating to what he was about to do. His pace fell in beat with the rhythm as he slowly made his way to the stairs that took him to the wrap around balcony above the ground level. He stood there overlooking the crowd. His lip curled in disgust. There was no decency in the entire room. They all supported this regime that had so effortlessly taken his mother's life. Draco raised a vial of clear liquid to his mouth and swallowed its contents quickly. He then reached back into his pocket pulling out a second vial of black liquid. He looked at it for a long second as he raised his free hand and the doors to the club slammed shut and braced themselves. Hardly anyone even noticed. Draco looked at his watch. It said, "Ready." A smirk crossed his face as he pulled the cork out of the vial and thrust it high into the air, smashing it into the ceiling. His heavy, dark eyes watched malevolently as the small vial shattered. The glass shards scattered and fell alongside the black, shimmering liquid that immediately began to convert into smoky black clouds as the air touched it. The smoke slowly descended down to the floor and permeated throughout the crowd. Long, black tendrils of the smoke stretched out between the people, giving out highly toxic fumes that soon took affect.

* * *

Hermione let the cold water wash over her skin. She felt like a traitor. She felt like she had committed a notorious crime. She felt like Harry would hate her. She wasn't sure what was keeping her from leaving, but she was certain of what kept her there. Maybe she was scared that the second Harry laid eyes on her, he would know. He would know that she had fallen in love with Malfoy. That she had _slept_ with Malfoy. But the simple fact of the matter was that she couldn't leave, not now. Not when she thought she could save him… 

She shut off the facet. Stepping out of the shower she looked in the mirror. It was the first time she had really looked at herself since that day in Bavaria. She recalled it clearly, as if it had just happened.

The air was chilled and the sky was dark. Nothing was going to stop her from her mission. She looked down at the note in her hand.

_Harry,_

_I'm in Bavaria, the children are gone, Remus is dead. The camp was attacked. I'm going there. We know that is where their hideout is and I'm going to get in. I will release the children and hopefully Ginny as well. Do not try to find me, I have a plan. Tell the Order that I have turned up missing. The spy within our ranks will surly tell the dark side and distract them from the thwart in their defense. If they are looking for me, then they won't realize what's right there in front of them if I am captured. If I do not return by tomorrow evening, assume I have been captured and do as I have said._

_With all my love, _

_Hermione_

She folded the letter and sent it away with her patronus. She looked at the bottle of hair bleach in front of her. She sighed deeply and poured it into the wash basin in front of her.

"_Here goes nothing," she thought, and she dipped her hair into the bleach and stripped the color from her hair._

_Hours later she looked at her appearance in the mirror. She felt like she as looking at a different person. It had changed her entire appearance. The blonde hair, eyebrows, eye color, higher cheekbones and the simple fact that she had changed in appearance anyway since their sixth year made her look completely different. She cast a charm on her hair to cause it to stop growing until she cast the counter charm. She put on her black jeans, black tank top and fitted black jacket. She was unrecognizable. _

* * *

_She stood outside the large castle, analyzing the incredible wards around it. She knew if she wasn't careful, some horrible curse would hit her the moment she entered. She flipped open her cell phone. She had studied magic enough to understand that it was transferred in waves. She also understood that if there was enough interference in the waves it would disrupt the magic long enough for her to slip through undetected. She pressed send. The signal sent out, along with a long concocted charm, redirected every radio wave within a 600 kilometer radius. She felt the magic falter as she slipped through with a small smirk on her face._

She continued to look in the mirror, at least it had worked. She had got the kids out and gave them a portkey to the door of Grimmauld place where Harry would find them.

She finished putting her clothes on and walked to the window. If she was going to stay, she at least needed to contact Harry. She opened her window and waved at an owl. It was risky, but she didn't have her wand. She found a pen and wrote a quick note.

_Harry,_

_I am safe. I do not have my wand, I hope this finds you alright. Keep the pretense that I am still missing, it may be enough to keep me alive as I continue to gather information. I saw Ginny. While she did not look good, she was alive. Any word on the end of the war? _

_With all my love,_

_Hermione_

She asked about the horcrux as discreetly as she could. She gave the letter to the owl and watched him fly out into the darkness. She wondered where Malfoy had gone.

* * *

Draco watched as one by one, the air born disease grasped the unsuspecting victims. Screams could be heard over the blaring music as the pain consumed their bodies. As the first person fell, many began to panic, fighting to get to the only exit that Draco had barred long ago. The pandemonium was ferocious and finally, minutes later, bodies littered the dusty floor. Draco descended the stairs as the music continued to pound his skull. He traversed his way through the dead, pausing to look at some that he recognized. His eyes seemed to hold a dark satisfaction that eased the pain his heart felt at what was done to his mother. He released the barred doors and left the club, once full of life… but now only full of death.

* * *

Harry awoke to the sound of an owl rapping at his window. He got up grudgingly and let the pesky bird in. As he scanned the letter his face reflected that of relief at Hermione's neat scrawl. However, he felt his heart stop beating at Ginny's name. 

He wrote her a response immediately.

_Hermione,_

_Ginny is dead. Malfoy practically told me so. Ron and I are leaving for you know where soon. I wish you would come back, but I will not inform anyone but Ron of your situation. They will still believe you are missing. Be careful._

_Harry_

Harry left immediately to go to St. Mungo's.

* * *

"Ron, I need to talk to you." Ron stood up from his chair by Bill's bed and walked over to Harry. Harry eyed Fleur dangerously and she looked back strangely at him. 

"Come on," Harry said, pulling Ron into the hallway.

"What is it, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I received a letter from Hermione," Harry said seriously, "She says she is fine, but wandless. I told her we would go on without her to retrieve the horcrux. We need to go soon." Ron glanced back at Bill's door and then back to Harry and nodded.

"Oh excuse me Harry dear, I was just bringing some cold water for Bill to bring his fever down. He's doing better," she smiled and continued into the room.

Ron looked after her, "Poor mum, she just hasn't been herself lately."

Harry looked to the floor; no one had really been themselves lately.

* * *

Hermione felt a rush of relief when she saw the owl return. She read the letter quickly and felt the shock hit her. _Ginny…dead… _This was all her fault, she should have got her out when she could… And when did Harry see Malfoy? At that moment she heard the door click. She quickly stuffed the letter into her pocket as the door swung open and Malfoy walked in. 

He looked like he had been to hell and back. His eyes were clouded and his face darkened. He looked up at her as he shut the door, surprised she was still there.

"I didn't expect you to be here," he said, quietly. She looked at him, trying to find words… any words, but she couldn't think of anything to say. He noticed.

"What's wrong," he asked. She shook her head… she couldn't tell him, but she was hardly hiding she was upset.

"I was just worried," she whispered, scared he would see through her lie. He just looked at her and dropped it.

"So where did you go," she asked, finally swallowing her pain for the moment. He ignored the question and sat down on the bed and rested his head in his hands. An owl suddenly tapped at the window, causing Hermione to jump out of her skin.

"Oh no," she thought in horror. She watched as if in slow motion as Draco let the bird in and read the letter. He looked up at her and she almost let the words, "I can explain," slip.

Thankfully, before she did, he spoke.

"We have to go back," he said, walking out of the room.

* * *

_Three Hours Later_

Draco stood outside No Man's Pub in downtown Dublin, in the darkness, waiting, again. God he hated it when people were late. Finally, he heard faint footsteps.

"Bloody hell, are you ever on time, Fleur?" Draco spat, looking at her as she stopped in front of him. She just looked at him, rather irritated.

"Harry received a letter from Hermione telling him she is alright," she said softly, as if someone might hear her, "Now give me the medicine." She held her hand out expectantly. Draco thrust a small vial into her hand and turned away before touching the portkey in his pocket.

* * *

_Review!!!! Did anyone know it was Fleur?!? I would like some input as to how the story should end. I have a planned 18 chapters right now, probably around 30000 words or so. Maybe less. So happy, sad, or open ended ending???  
_

_AN/ Draco's charm absorbs any magic meant to hit him which he can then use himself. (Cool huh? Hehe ___


	8. The Senselessness of War

_Okay this is to clear up any confusion anyone may have. I'll clarify and explain a few things that may not have come out in the story as clearly as I would have liked. _

_-Hermione disguised herself so that if she were caught, they would not recognize her. Also, the idea that she looks different allows her to feel different and justify her new feelings for Draco. It's a false concept that she looks different and takes it to mean that she is different. She is suddenly in a situation she has never been in before and experiencing the true atmosphere of the war that she hasn't so far. She stopped the roots from growing simply so her dark roots didn't grow out and make it obvious she changed her appearance. Also, she did this "muggle style" in order to avoid being revealed by magic, as you mentioned. And the eyes and cheekbones are simply more precaution to not be recognized. If the Dark Lord reversed the charm, it would have just appeared as a cosmetic thing she did and hopefully not recognized her anyway. I had a hard time justifying it to myself when I began the story that Draco wouldn't recognize her, so the drastic changes made me feel better. I also had it in my head I would have then try to counter the charms she had placed, but it got away from me. _

_-Also, I feel I should clarify that Harry has been in on her mission the entire time, knowing she wasn't truly "missing." They were aware of a spy in the Order and knew the information that Hermione was missing would reach the Dark Lord after Hermione was caught, making sure they did not suspect her. It also distracted them from her by making the Dark Lord intent on finding her while she was weak, basically forgetting of the prisoner he left in Draco's charge. So basically, instead of Harry exposing the spy (Fleur), he took advantage of it. More to come on Fleur!_

_I hope that cleared up any confusion:) _

_Special thanks to Toxxic-hugs, dreamingstar213, Kay-Kay1231 and of course yorkie1951! All of you guys are awesome for your continued great reviews!!_

_**Chapter 8: The Senselessness of War **_

**__**

Draco entered his quarters to find her wide-awake at three am, looking at him as he shut the door. She looked beautiful. _As always_, he thought.

"What are you doing awake?" he asked, taking off his cloak and hanging it on the door hook. She looked at him, her expression made of stone.

"I was just waiting for you to come back," she said, still gazing at him strangely. Draco stopped what he was doing to go sit on his leather couch.

"And why would you be waiting on me, you never have before," he said slowly, trying to read her expression.

"Where were you, what do you do when you leave," she said, in a monotone voice. Draco looked at her, not exactly expecting that.

"Nothing," he said, looking away. Her eyes hardened.

"Fine, why are we back here? I thought you were threw with the Dark Lord, I thought you were going to change sides and help us to end this god forsaken war," she said, her voice raising with each word.

Draco sat in silence, understanding her true meaning.

"I avenged my mother's death. And I do hate this war just as much as you do, perhaps more. You are not committed to something you hate, something that has become a part of you," Draco stood up and walked to his balcony doors to look out into the night, "You do not understand. This is a part of me; it is who I am. I don't know how to be anything else," he finished desperately, almost frustrated.

She stared at his back coldly, "You don't want to be anything else."

Draco looked at her. How could she presume to know what he wants.

"You have no idea what I want, do not pretend you understand me," he said sharply.

"Then tell me Malfoy, what am I so wrong about. You have options, you have choices, but you choose to not take them and the only logical explanation is that you don't want to." Draco closed the distance between them in moments whispering deadly words.

"Do you want to know what I want? I want to stop seeing the faces of the countless innocent victims I've murdered… I want to rid myself of the dark mark that is burned into my skin… I want to find something I truly believe in that isn't just bullshit… And worst of all…I want you… I want you in every fucking way I can have you... I want to fuck you into the wall every time I lay eyes on you…I want you now, I'll want you tomorrow and I'll want you ten years from now, but guess what? We don't always get what we want. You don't know what it's like… To want something so bad, but be afraid to get too close to it, because the second you do, it is torn away."

"If you want me so much, why are we here?" She was shocked at his confession, but pressed further.

"I said that you could go, but you chose not to. That is why _we_ are here. I don't know what the hell you think can happen between us, but if I go to the Order, they'll have my head before I can utter a word!"

"No they wouldn't, they would accept you. You have information that could help end the war. They could use you and they would believe you." Draco looked at her suspiciously.

"And who are you that they would hold your word so highly?" She sighed.

"You know I'm right, why can't we just do it, you said it yourself, you hate this, why not leave with me?" she asked pleadingly. Draco felt his mark burn. It was his father.

"I just can't," he said as he left the room without another word.

* * *

Draco walked briskly down the corridor to his father's study. The castle was even gloomier and damper than he remembered. The dementors had probably returned. He fast approached his destination and entered the room without knocking.

Lucius looked up from his unconscious stare out the window.

"It's about time Draco, where have you been?" Lucius demanded with a cold tone. He soon noticed Draco's malevolent stare that he had transfixed upon Lucius.

"What is it? How is Narcissa?"

"She's dead," Draco said, the emotions suddenly devouring him like rapid flames. He felt enraged at him for allowing his mother to become a target. Lucius's face fell so dramatically that it could have been a ploy.

"You obviously pissed the Slovenians off. We should have disposed of them weeks ago, I didn't think the Dark Lord would tolerate such defiance."

Lucius studied Draco hard, his expression unreadable.

"Do you understand that the Dark Lord would have punished them for their disobedience eventually, but for now, all they were doing was creating more of a problem, more chaos. It would have made things easier in the end. That is why we did not act. They were not a threat and we could only benefit from their ignorance," Lucius finished with an almost insane tone, drawing closer to Draco.

"How is it that we allowed Mother to be killed within the protection of Malfoy Manor as we did nothing? How can we call ourselves the elite when we cannot even protect those most dear. We are weak… We are hypocrites for our beliefs because they are false. All we are doing is causing death because even if we do win, the balance of power will fall back to neutral. Nothing lasts forever and we are wasting our time for something that will fail. Eventually, we will all fail and what we have dedicated out lives to will become pointless." Draco's face was heated as he poured every bit of anger and frustration into his words which seemed to spread poison throughout the room. Lucius had breathed it in.

"There is nothing more that I would like to see happen than to go back in time and leave England before this war ever began. But that is impossible. Nothing can change what is done Draco. Your mother was strong, she knew what she married into and she knew the risks. However, no one regrets more than I…" Lucius finished sitting in his armchair and gazing out the window.

Draco watched as his father began his mourning and left the room silently wishing he could end all the pain he felt. His life since the war began had gone from bad to worse. He was a rapist, a murderer, a torturer and a liar. He had nothing good left in his life…except her… She was the one thing that he had actually felt on a positive level in the last six months. She was want he wanted to take away with him and never look back.

Draco walked down the empty corridor, his mind numb by how much had happened of late.

"Draco," a voice shouted from behind him. He turned around sharply to see who was calling his name. Melanie came striding towards him quickly.

"Where have you been, I've been looking for you for days," she said, frowning.

"I've been busy Melanie, now if you don't mind, I have things to do," Draco said, coldly, walking away from her.

"You don't have enough time to come back to my room," she asked hopefully. Draco turned to look at her for a moment thoughtfully.

"You really are a whore," he said, honestly turning his back on her and disappearing around the corner.

Melanie stood in pure anger as she stared at the last spot she saw Draco. She turned briskly and headed towards Blaise's quarters.

* * *

Hermione sat in the empty room gazing at nothing in particular. She desperately wanted to ask Malfoy about his run in with Harry. It had only been a few days, she wondered which night he had come in after seeing Harry.

"Oh no," she thought, revealing the truth to herself prompted by her own thoughts. The night Draco came back near death… Harry had done that… or it was a strange coincidence. She felt herself get sick. Nothing was going well… she wanted this war to end so badly…

As soon as Draco had left, Hermione decided she was tired of waiting around for him. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. She wanted to know what happened to Ginny. She grabbed one of Draco's black cloaks and put in on. Throwing the hood up, she left. She followed the path she remembered coming here from the dungeons. She didn't remember the walls being this silent… or so cold. It chilled her to the bone just being there. She suddenly found Malfoy's room very comforting. She soon found the dungeons empty of Death Eaters. She walked past the many cells… all empty… until she saw a person hunched back in the corner. She had almost passed her up. It was then that Hermione recognized her.

"Madeline," she asked, uncertain if the girl would hear her. She slowly looked up and Hermione felt the shock rise in her features. Her face was covered in dirt and dried blood. She looked malnourished and dehydrated. Hermione felt anger soon replace the repulsion.

"Madeline," she repeated, "are you alright." Hermione wished desperately that she had a wand and could help her…

"Madeline, listen, do you remember when Ginny was taken from here? Do you know what happened to her?" The girl looked out at Hermione.

She shook her head.

"I haven't seen her since I saw you last, they took her the same night. They took everyone that night, except for me…" She looked back towards the ground incoherently. Hermione's heart sank.

"Madeline, hang in there, someone will be here to rescue you shortly." At this point Hermione heard the dungeon door open and to her fear, saw Malfoy striding over to her. He seemed to be carrying a tray.

"Hey there, what are you doing?" he shouted at her. Hermione panicked. He got closer and pulled her hood back and nearly dropped the tray. He was pissed.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" he shouted. He unlocked the cell door and set the tray on the floor in front of the girl. Hermione seemed to forget about how angry Malfoy was and looked at the tray. It had a pitcher of water and a glass and bread, cheese and an apple. She looked at Malfoy.

"You're bringing her rations?" she asked. Malfoy looked angry and grabbed her arm forcefully.

"Let's go, now."

* * *

"How can he possibly think he can treat me like that?" Melanie ranted, "I've done nothing but be his little bitch ever since we've been in this castle and now he blows me off like I'm a fucking disease. And he called me a whore."

"Uh… well," Blaise laughed, lying shirtless in Melanie's bed. She looked at him, severely irritated.

"I am not a whore, I only sleep with the two of you," she said, defensively. Blaise looked incredulous.

"We are the only two good looking Death Eater's remotely your age in the castle. Besides, look at the bright side, now you can just fuck me," she said with a smirk. Melanie looked at him disdainfully.

"He'll come around… He'll come around if I have to make him…" she said more to herself than to Blaise.

* * *

Harry and Ron sat in the kitchen of the burrow looking through the information they had compiled on the remaining horcrux. The Daily Prophet lie haphazardly in the pile.

"I just can't believe that while the wizarding world is on the brink of destroying mankind already, the muggles are trying to blow themselves up," Ron said, staring at the paper, "I mean, doesn't it just seem so ridiculous.

Harry looked up at him, "How is it any different than the war we are fighting. We have wands, they have bombs. The only difference is that we could be helping, but instead we are at war."

The headline read, "Attack at Glasgow Airport Terminal."

"I can't think of any reason to attack Glasgow. I mean no terrorist attack has good reason, but really, I mean… Glasgow, Scotland?" Ron said, "At least there's a lot of important decisions made in New York and London that could piss 'em off, but _Glasgow_?"

Harry looked at Ron, "When has it ever made any sense… war, I mean? It doesn't make sense that because one person hates another for insignificant reasons that they murder them."

"I guess that's the problem though, perception. Everyone's is different, no one is willing to budge. Not an inch, not one fucking inch to save countless lives. No Harry, it doesn't make sense."

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" Draco asked once they were back inside his quarters. Hermione looked at him, nervous to lie.

"I wanted to try to release her," she said, looking away from Draco. He seemed like he was going to blow.

"That's why you stayed isn't it?" he asked her. She looked up at him immediately.

"No, it's not, I just got tired of waiting around here doing nothing."

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are it was me who found you and not someone else? Do you? They would have slaughtered you and cursed me for letting you escape. Do you know what that could have been like?" he said aggressively. She looked down at the ground. He was right. That was rather foolish.

"I just wanted to know what it was like," she said, referring to the prisoners. Draco looked angrier.

"Do you want to know what it's like?" he said, his hair falling into his eyes as he looked down at her.

"Wear this," he said, thrusting the cloak he took from her previously, "and I will show you what it's like."

* * *

_AN/ Not my favorite chapter, but I do like the Harry/Ron scene. Also, I know the actual timeline of the series is actually back however many years, but bare with me, I thought that was a good point to make. War is senseless and irrational, because people are irrational. And my husband is going to have to leave for 15 months and possibly lose his life because of people who are blinded like those who attacked the terminal in Glasgow. I remember 9/11 as I am sure we all do and my heart goes out to those in the UK who now have to deal with this blind hate. It is a very unfortunate event. It rather freaks me out because I was just speaking to a British woman on our flight to Amsterdam traveling to Glasgow airport on my trip home a few weeks ago. She was a very sweet woman and it just brings horrible news like this closer to home._

_Okay, I'm done. Next chapter will be dark. I don't know how dark because I have yet to come up with more ideas for dark creepy stuff._

_Anybody got any cool ideas for where the horcrux could be? I had the coolest idea to put it in the Necropolis in Glasgow, now I feel like I should scrap the idea… did you guys know St.Mungo was real and lived there? I thought that was cool. I imagine that is where JK got him from. Alrighty, sorry I'm so long winded tonight. I'm rather worked up. But, alas, I am going to bed!_


	9. Shadowed Horrors Revealed

_Thanks to everyone for letting me wake up to 5 new reviews!!!! I love that, it was great! That would have been KayKay, Dreamingstar, October, Yorkie, and Toxxic-Hugs and I can't recall numbers, but that is all from memory you guys!! Thanks so much, reviews are the biggest motivator, so I'm working on this story at noon, just for you guys!_

_**Chapter 9: Shadowed Horrors Revealed  
**_

It was late in the evening when Harry and Ron arrived at Grimmauld place. The wind was calm and the sky was grey but Harry didn't notice. His mind was so occupied he didn't even notice Moody come is and greet him.

"Uhh, Potter… you all right there," he growled. Harry looked up suddenly.

"Oh yeah... just got a lot on my mind, that's all," he said quickly. Moody looked at him suspiciously but dropped it.

"So Harry, according to the memory you got from the old woman in Glasgow, it doesn't exactly look like _he _actually knew Regulus had the horcrux on him," Ron said thoughtfully. Harry nodded. He had retrieved that memory weeks ago. It was an eyewitness account of Regulus being murdered by Voldemort. They were in the Glasgow necropolis. After Voldemort killed him, he cursed him to be sealed inside of a tomb where his soul could never be released. At least that is what Moody said is what happened.

"We're aren't even sure if he had the locket _on_ him," Harry said, "All we know, is it wasn't very long after he went to the cave that he was killed, so it is very likely he has it. We know it isn't destroyed because we have discovered that Regulus needed it to show Voldemort to free his muggle lover."

"Damn stupid he was," Moody sighed, "Never was as bright as Sirius."

"He couldn't have been that stupid," Harry said, "He got into the cave."

"So is it really going to be just break the curse and get the locket from his corpse…" Ron asked hesitantly. Harry looked at him,

"I really doubt it Ron," Harry said seriously, " It sure would be nice to have Bill around then, being a curse breaker and all."

"So when are we going to go," Ron asked. Harry looked up at him, thinking hard.

"I have to go, I'll be back later, and then we will go to retrieve the horcrux." Harry stood up and threw his cloak on before he quickly left out the door.

* * *

"Yes master, how may I serve you." The Death Eater stood in full cloak and mask. The Dark Lord's red eyes bore into him. 

"I want the mudblood found… look everywhere. She has to be near one of our hideouts… why else would she be missing. Search the dungeons everywhere, kill whoever is not her. Do you understand, Lucius?"

"Yes, my Lord, always."

* * *

Hermione was uncomfortable. She never thought she would glance at her passing reflection and see a Death Eater. But it happened. Draco forced her to wear it or he wouldn't have taken her. _A necessary precaution_, he had said. And if anyone asked her name, it was Melanie. He had also instructed her to not leave his side. She was to follow him at all costs. He knew where they were, she didn't. Hermione knew they were in New York, she just couldn't believe they were in the open like this. 

They were in a dark alleyway off of a main road. The streetlights flickered and clotheslines hung from the windows. Draco turned the corner. Hermione followed him to a flight of stairs that led down to a tunnel. It was damp and eerie.

"You can take your mask off now," he said.

When she did, she swore she could she strange noises from ahead of them in the darkness. Moments later they passed a man having sex with a prostitute. Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away for all she was worth.

"I could take you to a whorehouse if you like," Malfoy sneered, watching her, "I hear you can pay to watch." Hermione looked at him sharply.

"You've never done that right?" She asked him, suddenly horrified.

"What pay? Of course not." Hermione stared at him trying to figure out whether or not he was joking. She didn't see any signs of a smirk.

"No, really, how many women have you been with?" she asked, feeling braver because she wasn't in her own skin… sort of. Draco snapped his head to give her the most incredulous look. His eyebrow raised and part of his lips scrunched upwards.

"Why do you suddenly care?" he asked, curiously.

"Why are you avoiding the question?" she countered.

"Maybe because I don't think it's any business of yours," he said nonchalantly.

"Oh my god," she said, looking at Malfoy in understanding, "You've slept with a whore, haven't you." Malfoy let out an exasperated sigh.

"No, I haven't. I just don't see why you would want to know," he said.

"No real reason other than curiosity I guess," she admitted, "But I would like to know." Draco stopped walking through the tunnel and looked at her.

"Look, a lot, alright. I'm not exactly proud of it, I can't even remember most of their names. I don't know if you knew me at Hogwarts or not because you won't tell me, but I wasn't exactly Prince Charming." He started walking again. Hermione looked after him a few moments before catching up to him.

"Would you remember my name if I had told you?" she asked, slowly. Draco closed his eyes in deep concentration.

"Yes."

* * *

"We're here." Draco pushed open an old door down a side tunnel from the main one they had entered. It didn't look like much, but when they walk in, the setting changed. 

It was still dark and dreary, but there were red lights flashing at the end of the hallway through another door. Hermione thought she could hear faint music playing and it sounded like loud music. She followed Draco down the hall and they entered the room. The sight she saw before her was one she would never forget.

There were cages hanging from the ceiling… cages with girls, some older than her and some possibly younger. They were barely clothed and some looked scared to death, others, however, looked like they were used to it. She felt Draco tug her along. The enormous room was probably ten floors high with the center open. Around the edges were several balconies' where a new floor would have been, and connecting each level and the sides were catwalks and stairs. They seemed to be on the fourth floor. They had started to cross a catwalk when the music died down and the room fell quiet. Someone had walked up onto the stage. Hermione felt sick as one of the cages grew nearer and they walked across. They were all different lengths and this one was soon right next to her. She was so close someone could reach out and touch her…

Hermione's attention was suddenly pulled to the speaking Death Eater as everyone around them stopped. They couldn't move anymore, so they stood on the catwalk and watched as everyone else did.

"Fuck," Draco swore. He didn't expect this to happen… He knew what was going to happen and he suddenly realized this was a very bad idea.

"Welcome my friends to the Serpents Lair," he said darkly, "I know you are anxious to get on with the show, but I must address this first. We are looking for a specific girl and I would like you all to know that there will be a very generous reward for whoever brings her in. She is a mudblood. This is what she looks like." Suddenly a large picture of Hermione was cast in the air for all to see. There was a low murmur until the Death Eater began to speak again.

Hermione felt her spine tingle and her face grow hot. She wanted that mask back on now.

"Bring out the girl," he shouted and the crowd roared. Hermione watched in horror as she saw three Death Eater's drag out a girl her age. The closer she looked the more familiar she became…

"Oh my God," she mumbled. _Hannah_…her jaw fell open as she saw the Death Eater's remove their masks and cloaks. They were actually young men she had never seen before. The next few moments seemed to move by in slow motion as Hermione lost all sense.

They had started to tear her clothes off of her, causing her to scream out in pain each time. She watched in horror as one of the men pushed her into the ground and pulled out his erection.

There was blood… so much blood. Hermione heard herself screaming, but the loud roar surrounding her was impossible to penetrate.

"NOOO STOP IT YOUR HURTING HER!!!!! LET HER G…" Draco had clamped his hand around her mouth and started to drag her with him through the enormous crowd.

She was struggling hard to get Draco to let go of her but there was no use, he wasn't letting go and she was no match for his strength. Draco finally managed to get her into the hallway outside the main hall where it was empty as the hall roared again.

He slammed the door.

"Are you insane?" he shouted. She pushed him out of the way, trying to get back to the door, tears streaking her face. Draco grabbed her forcefully, pulling her close to him as she beat her fist into her chest and started to sob frantically.

"How can you stand by and do nothing… how can you let that happen to her…" she said in between sobs. Draco sighed.

"There is nothing you or I can do, she was dead the moment they caught her," he said, trying to make her understand.

"But, they… they were raping her, and hurting her… We have to try, we have to try to help her…" Draco checked his watch.

"Hold on to me, we are leaving," Draco said as he touched his portkey.

They arrived in a dark room, until Draco lit a torch. It seemed to be a small cubical with nothing but a stone table in it. Hermione went to sit on the table, but Draco grabbed her, stopping her from sitting.

"Don't sit there," he said. She looked at him strongly.

"How did we get here, what the hell kind of portkey is that?" she demanded, only slightly recovered from the tears.

"It's charmed to take me wherever I desire, but I can be followed," he said quickly, as if it were unimportant.

"That's handy, wonder why they aren't more common," she thought out loud.

"It's dark magic. The object is bound to my mind permanently," he said, as if it were obvious. Hermione looked up at him.

_Oh_, she thought darkly.

"Where are we exactly?" she asked, her eyes red.

"We are in Bangkok," Draco replied. Hermione looked at his baffled.

"What? Why are we in Bangkok? What is here?" Draco looked at her sharply.

"You didn't think there was just one did you? Come on," he said pulling her behind him and out the door. They passed by several other cells and she realized why he told her to not sit on the stone. They were in a whorehouse, or so it seemed. Through several glass panes were people doing the most obscene things to each other. When they finally go tout of the room, they entered a large garden within a courtyard.

"This is odd," she said. Draco shook his head.

"No, it is where several illegal magical plants are killed. Draco glanced at the plant he had secreted the black shimmering disease out of.

"Also illegal drugs are sold to the muggles, you have no idea the money that is made," Draco stated. She looked around. It did seem beautiful, but some things have false appearances. She looked at Malfoy.

They entered the opposite door from the one they entered and found the stairs to the dungeon. She followed Draco down them to a labyrinth of cells. She felt like she was in Azkaban. As they passed she saw Death Eater's torturing prisoners, women being raped and finally they cam to an end. Once they were out of the dungeons, Draco stopped dead in his tracks.

"Father, what are you doing here?"

"I have come to begin a search for Granger. The Dark Lord has ordered every possible female we have across the globe to be killed, in case it is her and we don't know it. I must be going."

Lucius looked at Hermione and nodded politely and murmured, "Melanie," before he walked off. Hermione couldn't believe it. What a horrible backfire to her plan. She stared at Draco. How could this have happened.

"Lets go."

The rest of the night, Draco took her to many more places around the globe. Tokyo, Shanghai, Los Angeles, Paris, Rome, Amsterdam, Amman, Dubai, Sydney and so many others he mentioned to her.

"How did this happen… the Order has no idea that there is a fucking army of Death Eaters around the world." Draco looked at her, slightly shocked the Order didn't have a clue.

"They are all awaiting the command from the Dark Lord to wage war with their wizarding governments. If the Order was going to do something, now would be the time to act before he activates them all."

"But I don't understand how they all got there. There is so much support for the Dark Arts it is unreal," she said in disbelief.

Draco looked at her and sighed inwardly. If only she knew it was he who had started the establishments and watched them grow. It was something he was rather good at, gathering support and it earned him a lot of credit among the Death Eaters.

This was all his doing.

* * *

_AN/ next chappie will be good, I promise:) I hope you guys like it, REVIEW!!!!!!_


	10. Shrouded in Darkness

_Thanks to you guys who reviewed!! I update so quickly for you guys!! If you read and you like it, please leave me a review, it is good for the soul and I need good things right now!_

_Special thanks to cosmopolitan, Lisax, Yorkie1951 and Toxxic-Hugs! You guys reviewed my chapter 9 already! Thanks! You are awesome!_

**_Chapter 10: Shrouded in Darkness_**

"Bill… Bill can you hear me… I love you… I want you to get better. I want everything to get better…" Fleur sat alone crying silently by Bill's bedside. The windows were steamed from the rain outside misting them, blurring any vision from onlookers. It was dark and the hospital staff was on night shift and Fleur was getting ready to retire. She looked at Bill not understanding why he wasn't making a full recovery as promised. Her sad eyes reflected pain that was indescribable. A crystal tear streaked her porcelain skin.

* * *

Harry stood outside the door, listening and waiting. He was so angry with her, for everything she had done. It was now time to put an end to her madness. Once she had finished speaking, he opened the door and walked inside with a glass of water. 

"Here you go Fleur, some water," Harry said, handing the glass to her.

"Thank you , 'Arry, I could use eet," she said, smiling briefly at him.

* * *

Hermione stood on the balcony, looking out at the stars. If only she could be a star she thought and be able to see the world from there, maybe she could find a solution to the horrors she had witnessed. She heard Draco open the door and felt his presence next to her. 

"I'm sorry I took you," he said quietly, looking out into the night.

"Don't be, it opened my eyes," she said, sadly. She looked over at Malfoy.

"Don't you want it to end?" she asked him. Draco looked into her eyes.

"It will never end," he said, "The world is full of hate and violence. Nothing we can do will stop it."

"But your wrong," she replied sternly, "We can do something about it and you could help me… Please Malfoy, we could help put an end to all of this; stop living in a world dominated by evil. We could live in a free world." She turned to face him.

"We could be together in that world," she said softly, looking into his eyes, "No more hiding, no more suicide missions and no more hate. And no more pretending we don't care about each other…" Draco's heart was beating painfully in his chest.

He looked away.

"We could never be together," he said, quietly.

That was not what she wanted to hear. She jerked on his arm pulling him to face her again.

"Why? Why can't we? Because you have the dark mark and I am your enemy. That would normally be a good reason, but not after everything you've told me. You can't just stay here and continue this life… so why, why can't we be together?" she half shouted and half cried, severely upset, but her tears unshed.

Draco jerked his arm out of her grasp harshly and turned his back to her.

"Because you don't know who I am," he said, leaving her crying as the cold wind picked up behind him.

Hermione leaned her elbows on the balcony putting her head in her hands. _How ironic_, she thought, her soft curls blowing around her.

* * *

Harry walked to the other side of the room, across form Fleur. 

"So, Fleur, how many times had you met with Malfoy," he asked, a slight edge to his tone. She looked up at him strangely.

"Malfoy, what are you talking about 'Arry," she asked, confused.

"Don't give me that shit, Fleur," Harry said, slamming his hand down on the table, "I know what you've been doing. I followed you one night. I saw Malfoy give you the potion vial. Do not lie to me!" Harry said beginning to pace the room, glancing at her menacingly.

Fleur looked at Harry fearfully, " 'Arry, I do not know what you are talking about!"

"Stop lying!" Harry shouted. At this point Harry had a slightly mad glint in his eyes.

"Do you want to know what the truly ridiculous part is? The potion… the potion that was supposed to make Bill get better… I tested it," Harry said pulling a small vial out of his cloak pocket.

"I tested it and it's not making Bill better… it's what is keeping him sick!" Harry continued, thrusting the vial into the wall where it shattered. Fleur's eyes reflected true horror as she looked at Bill.

"You made a deal with the Death Eater's to exchange information for dark magic that you believed would keep him alive, didn't you?" Harry asked in a deadly manner, staring coldly into her fear lit eyes. Fleur shook her head desperately.

"Admit it," Harry shouted, pulling her out of the chair and shoving her into the wall.

"Admit that you gave Ginny to the Death Eater's in order to get _poison_ for Bill… ADMIT IT!" Harry shouted inches from her face, "You are the reason Ginny is dead Fleur, she's DEAD." Harry gripped her wrists tighter. Fleur started to choke slightly and cough.

"I trusted you Fleur, I trusted you. You were like a sister to me and you betrayed us… You betrayed your family. Ginny loved you, she hated you at first, but she came to love you and accept you into her heart… and you had her _murdered_…my _wife_… You were our _secret keeper, Fleur… we trusted you…" _Fleur looked up at Harry in pure horror as he released her hands and she immediately grasped her throat and glanced at the glass on the table.

" 'Arry…" she gasped throatily, "I swear, it wasn't me…" Harry looked at her surprised she was willing to speak. He knew it would cause her much pain, her lungs were failing.

And then Harry heard it, words that truly scared him.

"_I wasn't your secret…keeper, 'Arry." _

* * *

Draco paced his room in silent fury as felt the mark burn on his arm. 

"Fuck," he swore again, glancing out at her on the balcony. He was almost getting ready to go back and talk to her, but now….ugh damn!

Draco threw open the door and slammed it as he walked briskly down the corridor.

* * *

Hermione leaned her head back against the wall and breathed in the cool fresh air. 

_How could I make him listen? _she thought. She needed to get out of here, she had to go back to help Harry and to warn the Order about the other organizations. Their governments had to be warned.

She blinked back tears as she saw Draco's face in her mind's eye. He wasn't completely evil and she had desperately fallen for that part of him that was good. Why won't he listen? Why does he just have to be difficult?

_Some things never change_, she realized bitterly.

* * *

"Yes my Lord," Draco said, sternly as he faced the Dark Lord. 

"Draco, any word on this…pest," he hissed, referring to Hermione. He paced the empty meeting room irritated at the lack of results on all ends of the spectrum.

"No, my lord, it is as if she can't tell me, nothing I do gets even a minor slip," Draco lied. The Dark Lord lifted his gaze to Draco's. He knew what was coming and he was ready. He didn't study Occlumency for years for nothing.

The Dark Lord looked enraged.

"Fine," he shouted causing Draco to jump slightly, "tell her she has three hours to confess, or bring me her body."

* * *

Harry stared at Fleur's cold, still face… 

_What have I done?_

Her body slid slowly to the floor and Harry took a step back. His hands were shaking…

"_She wasn't the secret keeper? What had she meant… how could that be true… and if she was lying, why would she have caused herself so much pain just to tell him that…"_

Harry sucked in his breath as he realized what he had just done… _he had murdered an innocent person…but how could it have not been her?_ He felt the darkness seep into his veins and strip him of oxygen… he was going to suffocate… he was going to suffocate from the darkness…_the way he had made Fleur suffocate…._

Harry fled the room, a shroud of darkness enclosing around him.

* * *

Draco paced his parlor. His mind was numb, his hands shook, and he couldn't see straight. This was not good. He glanced out onto the balcony where she was sitting. 

_Damn it! _he thought. There was no good solution. He glanced at the keys on his piano where the dried blood still rested… His mind clouded with the memory. He closed his eyes and twisted his hands in his hair. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

He put the now lit death stick in his mouth and inhaled deeply. His hands stopped shaking. He sat on his piano bench and picked one knee up to rest his forehead on as he took the cigarette out of his mouth and released the smoke from his blackening lungs.

"_We could have a life together in that world," _she had told him. He closed his eyes.

_It would never work_, he thought, _she would hate him when she found out what a monster he was._

* * *

Draco stood in front of his balcony door and braced himself for what he was about to do. He knew he was making a mistake, but he didn't have any other choice. He had to do it. _He didn't have a choice_; he _had_ to. He swallowed deeply and gripped the door handle and twisted.

* * *

_AN/ PLEASE REVIEW!!! So what is Draco going to do? Was Fleur lying to freak Harry out or was it really not her? When does Draco realize it's Hermione? When do we know whether or not they will fall in love or hate each other? What the hell is going on with the horcrux?_

_ALL that coming in Chapters 11-14. Story will probably be done by chapter 17 or so._

_Sorry this was short, but why add fluff when I hit my objective right? _

_Tell me what you think and what you want to happen!!_

_PS/ I am NOT a smoker, I do NOT like smoking, I hate it in fact, but damn does Draco seem like he'd be a hot smoker, so I had to do it. He is stressed out:) and not a regular, if it makes anyone feel better! So dont smoke... or rape... I suppose that could have been more important to clarify..lol :)  
_


	11. When Hell Breaks Loose

_Just to clarify: In the beginning Draco goes into Harry's apartment with the information the secret keeper gave him. SO, he knew the secret keeper, who I revealed as Fleur… and now Fleur just told Harry that she wasn't her… even though Harry knows he made her the secret keeper. So she was a) lying b) losing her head, or c) it really isn't her and it was someone who Harry __thought was her._

_Alrighty, here it goes!_

_Special thanks to lightning8star, blulioness, Abracadabra, Lisax, Babii-Gurl07, Toxxic-hugs, yorkie1951, neverxforgotten, cosmopolitan, and Kay-Kay1231!!! You guys are so great. Most of you leave many reviews and I really, really appreciate it!!!_

**_Chapter 11: When Hell Breaks Loose  
_**

Hermione sat on the floor, her face reflecting the moonlight. It was full, drowning her in its bliss. The world was too complex. Too much going on, that one couldn't even enjoy a starry night when there weren't dark clouds blocking its beauty. She bit her lip.

_He wanted her. _He wanted her and she wanted him. But everything stood in their way: her friends, her enemies, her family, her government and him. When he found out, even more things would stand in her way, like blood.

_Blood, _she thought. She wondered if he would hate her for not telling him… She was scared… of what would happen when he found out. She didn't even know how to tell him.

"Yeah, I'm really that mudblood you hate, you know, Potter's mudblood?" she thought and the door behind her opened. She nearly panicked thinking he had heard her thoughts. But he didn't. He barely seemed to hear anything she said. So she just gazed back out into the moonlight. Suddenly Malfoy reached down and grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her up and into the room behind him.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked angrily. Draco looked at her malevolently.

"Get a warm cloak from my wardrobe," he said. She looked at him skeptically.

"Why, where are you taking me?"

"Just do it," he said, through clenched teeth as he hurried and got this broom and cloak ready. His tone frightened her and she did as he said. She reached in the closet and began to shift through his clothes. Black, black, black, green, black… she was about to grab the green one when Draco pulled off a black one, rather irritated because apparently she was taking too long.

She huffed and scowled at him in the mirror of the wardrobe door as he put the cloak on her. He was looking down, clasping it in the front and he suddenly looked up at her. His look was threatening and it scared her. He turned away and went onto the balcony.

"Come on," he said, holding the door for her. She was starting to get nervous. He had never acted this way before. He seemed almost… scared…

She went out onto the balcony and felt him cast a disillusionment charm on her and then himself. He pulled her onto his broom in front of him and left immediately.

The air was cold and bitter. Draco muttered some sort of counter charm as the barrier around the castle broke for a moment so they could pass. She looked behind her. The castle was eerie; it was like it was watching them leave…

She wrapped her arms tightly around Draco as they flew.

"So where are we going," she shouted over the wind. Draco glanced down at her.

"I'm not sure," he said hesitantly. Hermione looked at his curiously…

"What does that mean?" she asked slowly.

"Do you want to go to Paris?" he asked in a not romantic whatsoever way. Hermione laughed and asked if they would be flying.

"Yes, it'll only take a few hours, we're going slightly fast," he said sarcastically.

"So why are we going to Paris," she asked, leaning her head into his chest to stifle the wind.

"To get the hell away from the castle," he said quietly.

* * *

Harry paced his room at Grimmauld place. His hair was a wreak and his face was covered in sweat.He had just killed Fleur… 

Harry thought back to the night he had followed her… he was sure it had been her… and the day he made her his secret keeper… it had been her, he was sure of it. Harry forced himself to calm down. She had to have been lying… to keep Bill from finding out. Yes, that was it. Harry packed his things and left for The Burrow.

* * *

"So… umm, Malfoy?" He sat in silence still staring down at the concrete floor on the roof of the twelve-story hotel they sat on in Paris. 

"Malfoy," she said a little louder. He still didn't look up at her.

Draco was in deep thought. Deep realization of how he was going to be murdered. No not murdered, mutilated… because he had defied the Dark Lord. He mine as well Avada himself right now because it would be better than whatever was in store for him.

He felt her hand reach up and grab his chin gently and pull his gaze to hers.

"What's the matter?" she asked, truly concerned. He shook his head.

"Nothing," he said.

"So why are we here Malfoy?" she asked, growing impatient with him.

He turned to look at her, "I thought you hated being cooped up in my quarters all the time," he said. She looked at him and sighed.

"Will you tell me who you are," he said, "A name, at least…" he said.

_I at least want to know the name of the woman I am giving my life for_, he thought miserably.

"Malfoy, listen to me… I want you to come with me… I want you to join our side… We can make this all go away, if you would just help us…" She looked at him trying to gauge his reaction.

He shook his head.

"You don't get it do you. I can't do that. Even if I desperately wanted to, the Order would never give me a chance to speak. I would be in Azkaban before you could say a word and there they would torture me for information. Trust me, I know how saintly Potter is and he hates me. In case you are unaware, I am the reason Dumbledore is dead. And that kinda' creates a lot of tension for me." Hermione looked at him sadly… in a way he was very right, but he didn't know who she was… she could protect him. She was just scared he would leave the second her name left her lips.

"So are we going to stay here and freeze all night?" she asked him.

"There's no where to go," Draco replied thoughtlessly.

"What do you mean there is no where to go? What happened back there? Huh, tell me! Why did we have to fly here, why didn't we go to Venice, why did we have to leave in such a hurry at all?" she shouted.

Draco simply stared at her as if seeing her in an entirely different light. She was bright, he realized, very bright.

"And why are you playing games with me Malfoy, why can't you just say how you feel, I can. Am I just some other whore whose name you will forget the moment I walk out of your life?" Draco sighed, irritated.

"What do you want me to say?" he stared at her with cold eyes, "I'm in love with you, I want to marry you and we can live happily ever after… I'm afraid that will never happen for either of us.

Look at the world we live in and tell me what you think can happen between us. I don't even know your bloody name and you want me to confess my undying love for you! You know, I'm becoming more convinced by the second you have no idea who I am. I'm a fucking Malfoy, we marry for money, not love and we fuck to produce a male heir… end of story. At least that was what it was like. Now we murder and rape and call ourselves the elite. It's blasphemy, but there is nothing I can do about it. The best thing you can do right now is to run. Far. As far away from me as you can get…" Draco stood and watched her, waited to see if she would decide to go.

Hermione looked at him and wondered what he meant. Why would she run from him? Her expression hardened. She couldn't stand it anymore.

"Malfoy!" He looked her in the face. She was truly beautiful, the moonlight setting her on fire with the Eiffel Tower behind her, illuminating the city at this late hour.

"I do not want to go anywhere. I do not want anyone else and I certainly don't believe for a second that you want me to go. I want you … now", she said, pausing as if to build up the courage. Draco watched her soft curls dance around her delicate features as his cloak billowed on her small frame in the heartless wind. It blew so harshly he was afraid it was going to take her with it.

He approached her slowly, looking into her cool eyes. She was so very beautiful and innocent, something Draco wanted desperately to hold on to…

She looked into his eyes and saw the turmoil he faced. She clutched his cloak tightly in her fists and stepped closer to him, pressing her cheek into his chest.

"Malfoy", she said quietly, "I think I'm falling in love with you." She said it almost more to herself than to him.

Draco felt the oxygen leave his blood and his veins tighten… his heart was beating furiously trying to pump more oxygen filled blood. It was a desperate attempt to stay calm, but she had done it…she had turned him on… by saying _I love you_…

He reached down and grabbed her waist. She looked up startled and felt his soft lips capture hers in a passionate kiss. His tender lips caressed hers firmly and lovingly at the same… there was nothing he could do but pull her closer to him. Her warmth was like an addiction that once he tasted, he only needed more…

Lightning cracked in the sky and the thunder soon followed just as the clouds suddenly poured rain out of the sky. They hadn't even noticed that they now stood in darkness, the starlit sky long gone. Their touch was all they needed while they kissed desperately, as they became drenched to the bone. Draco threw all caution to the wind and took what he needed, gently biting on her bottom lip hard enough to bruise. To his surprise and enormous pleasure, she moaned into his mouth.

Draco felt his erection get painfully hard as he pulled away from her. He looked at her with darkened, lustful eyes. She grinned at him only long enough to hold his attention as she began to unclasp his pants and roughly pull them down.

Yep, that was all he needed. Draco harshly gripped her hips and easily picked her up to sit on the edge of the building. He quickly pulled at her cloak, letting if billow away into the darkness over the edge of the building and ripped open her tank top, proceeding to tear it off of her. He caught her expression and was pleased. She was watching him with infatuation spread all over her face. She brought her small hand up to his face in deep thought.

"Malfoy… I want you to do this… I want you to do this right… it may be our last chance. So fuck the bloody hell out of me," she said in sheer determination. Draco knew she wasn't trying to be sexy, she was being serious; something Draco never thought he would experience. A dead serious situation (literally) that made him harder than a rock.

The rain had numbed almost every inch of his body, but his throbbing erection. As he removed her bra, he felt her reach down a pull it out. Her soft hands made his gasp as the heat nearly burned him. He pulled her jeans and panties off in seconds, as he wasted no time pressing into her. She moaned loudly in pain and pleasure still being rather tight as she wrapped her legs around him to accommodate him. It was a feeling of true opposites to be burning hotly on the inside and numbly freezing on the outside.

Draco looked at her as he drove his cock into her steadily watching her exotic look. She was leaning back her head over the edge of the twelve story building with her soaking wet curls blowing madly in the wind around her naked form. Her eyes were closed and Draco knew she had no idea how incredibly hot she was, but that, he realized, was a good thing. It made her more real. Her true bliss was what was completely intoxicating. He felt her muscles tighten around his cock almost painful in how pleasurable it was and climaxed. Lightning struck behind her as she opened her eyes and saw the light flash across Draco's raw features. It was one of the few times she was sure what he was thinking. Thinking of nothing else but her. She pulled herself close to his body refusing to let it be over just yet. He took her head in his hand while he still held her close with the other and guided her to look at him.

His bangs were dripping water into his face and creating a stunning effect. He was absolutely breathtaking. He kissed her again, not caring that the storm was growing strong. Her mouth was such a source of relief to him, he felt he could die now and it all would have been worth it.

She leaned over and whispered into his ear, "We can go to my place in London if you want, no one will find us there." Draco looked at her and noticed her shivering. He nodded.

* * *

"So what are we going to do if there are infer, Harry" Ron asked in a small voice. 

Harry grunted, "We'll have to fight them, Ron. God I wish Hermione were here, you act brave around her."

The clock chimed and both guys looked over at it.

"No way," Harry said in disbelief.

* * *

"So here we are," Hermione said quietly, having not been in this flat for so long. She hadn't had much time to unpack anything she brought, which was mostly books and clothes anyway. Nothing sentimental really, so she didn't have to worry about him seeing anything that may give her away. She looked at Malfoy. 

_Well, this was a start,_ she thought. He was there and not holding her captive.

Draco felt his mark burn… he looked at it. It was starting to become painful, but he ignored it, realizing this was the Dark Lord wanting a body… he looked over at her. Any doubt he had that he had done the wrong thing vanished. Even if he couldn't have her, he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

* * *

Harry looked at Ron, "It's Hermione, she's home." And sure enough, the hand that read, "Hermione," was now pointing at home instead of mortal peril." Harry and Hermione had long since been added to the clock like a part of the family.

"Go get some floo powder from mum's bedroom," Ron shouted.

Harry ran. He found where Mrs. Weasley kept her jars and was shocked. There were dozens. He didn't know she was any good at potions. He finally found the floo powder and ran back to Ron who was already at the fireplace.

* * *

Hermione asked Draco if he wanted some tea and shortly went to make some in the kitchen. Draco smiled as he watched her walk away. The fire was warm and he was thankful. He was surprised at how cold he was. 

Draco soon lost himself in thought. Maybe joining the Order wouldn't be such a bad idea… if he could convince them he was truly on their side. But what did he really have to lose…

At that moment the flames of the fire turned green and roared to life. Draco's face paled as he watched Potter and Weasley fall out of the fire place.

"Potter," Draco sneered, in utter shock. Harry turned to look at Draco in pure disbelief.

"Malfoy," he asked more than stated, "you're alive?"

* * *

Hermione's heart stopped beating.

_Harry_

-Ron shouted something obscene-

_and Ron. _

Hermione heard the kettle begin to steam and she abruptly smacked it off the stove. She ran into the living room. The sight before her was unthinkable.

Malfoy sat on the couch, still soaking wet from their rendezvous and Harry and Ron stood stock still in shock, looking at him. As the door from the kitchen creaked shut, all eyes fell on her.

Harry looked at her strangely and squinted his eyes as if trying to see her better.

"_Hermione?_"

* * *

AN/ Hehehehe, evil cliffy, I know, but it is a good stopping place. REVIEW!!!!! 

I love reviews, my last 10!!! Were the only reason I was motivated to get this chapter up tonight!

Just to clarify, its called this because we find out that they are in love with each other, Draco is thinking of changing sides and oh my god, "_Hermione_?" Also, Draco defies the Dark Lord. I love how Harry barely recognizes her. And I love how you guys gotta wait for Draco's reaction! **Grins Wickedly**


	12. The Glasgow Necropolis

_AN/  
Thanks SO much for all the reviews. I woke up this morning with my inbox full. It was GREAT!!! You guys can't know how much each and every one means to me!!! It makes me really happy! Especially neverxforgotten, yours was exceptionally flattering and I couldn't simply click reply so I'll put it here! It brought a huge grin to my face!!! Thanks! I'd give a shout out to everyone, but I did reply to all the reviews and I really think you'd rather me get on with the story:)_

_Okay, I've been getting some unease about Harry killing Fleur, but let me say this. I do not see Harry as a flat character. He is not perfect and he does make mistakes. This is WAR. And bad shit happens and allows people to do things they would normally not, ya know, jumping on the bandwagon. Not that this is what Harry did, Harry was just so enraged about Ginny and the fact that Fleur betrayed them. He went slightly off the deep end, I'll admit, but only slightly. The fact that he was second guessing himself only shows how nervous he was to do it to begin with. Plus, I have this great speech from Harry in the end I can't wait to write. So does that make anyone feel better. ALSO, I have another death that is porbably going to shock some people, especailly because of who kills who, but I think it really says somehting, so you might just have to accept that life isn't just cheesy potatoes! I love cheesy potatoes!_

_AND, at this desperate point in the war, the ministry is a wreck and relying on Harry obviously creating a LOT of pressure on Harry (can you imagine being responsible for the lives of possibly everyone)?? Aurors and Order members alike just started killing Death Eaters, as before in the first war, because they will only end up escaping from Azkaban as they await trial. Harry is no different._

_So there you have my view on that. Oh yeah, the story is called Living in Darkness, too! If that justifies Harry's action at all. Point being, humans DO have a darker nature and when surrounded by this side of humanity bleeding through the society we have built, it tends to consume you. Hence all the Death Eater organizations Draco created from the ground up in the cities. :_

_Okay, (sucks breath in dramatically and prays you guys like it) here it goes!_

**_Chapter 12: The Glasgow Necropolis_**

Draco sat momentarily stunned. He hadn't taken his eyes off of Potter.

He _had_ to have heard him wrong… There was no bloody way…

He felt his blood run cold as he slowly turned his head to look over at her.

Hermione stood outside the kitchen door with her mouth slightly open. She was looking at Draco…no… she was staring at him. Every nerve ending in her body jumped alive as he looked at her.

His expression was so obviously written on his face that she cringed. He was furious. There were only a few more moments of dead silence as Harry and Ron watched in confusion at the exchange.

Draco stood so abruptly Hermione actually flinched and her breathing turned heavy. He was staring daggers at her with the most incredulous look on his face.

"Granger!" he shouted in disbelief, disgust laced with the word so clearly. He brought his hand roughly across his forehead and through his hair.

_How could this be true_, he thought.

He let out a hollow laugh as is something had dawned on him as he looked at her. She looked completely different, but now that he knew it was her, he could tell.

"Of course," he said looking at her, "Mudblood fucking Granger." He said looking at her as if he had never seen her before. His tone was slightly off, like he was going to flip out at any moment. His eyes turned dark as he narrowed them at her. He looked like he was on edge and could do anything, his stance calm, but his blood pulsing insanely.

Hermione shook her head at him… no… not now… not when she was so close…

Tears began to sting Hermione's eyes as Draco took a few daring steps towards her with Potter and Weasley so close. She felt his gaze cut her so deep, she actually raised her hand to her chest to check for blood. She was shaking.

He looked at her hatefully, "It was a bloody set up from the beginning wasn't it?" Draco looked her up and down one last time. Hermione was violently shaking her head trying to keep herself together, but Draco ignored her. It looked like something inside of him had snapped.

"Malfoy, put your wand down," Harry shouted, giving him his one and only chance. Draco barely heard him shout as his own thoughts drowned him.

Hermione looked at Harry and realized Draco wasn't paying him any attention and Harry was about to attack him. Hermione did the only thing she could do as she watched Harry release a curse meant for Draco.

The curse hit her hard in the chest as she fell back into Draco's arms. Draco grabbed her just before she hit the floor and laid her down. It was only moments later that the darkness consumed him.

* * *

Hermione awoke hours later in a dark room in St. Mungo's. 

"Hermione," Ron said, sitting up. He had been waiting for her to wake up for awhile.

"Ron," she said quietly, sitting up, "Where is Malfoy?" She looked around as if he might be there.

Ron looked at her strangely and spoke quietly.

"Hermione, why are you looking around for Malfoy?" he asked her. Hermione looked up at him slowly.

"Ron, I need to talk to him, you have to take me there," she said desperately. Ron looked like he was going to get angry.

"Hermione, I can't take you out of this room, I don't know what the bloody hell you were thinking jumping in front of that curse like that, it could've killed you, it would have only knocked Malfoy out, but you… God Hermione, you scared the hell outa' me and Harry." Hermione looked up at him, truly sorry she had scared him.

"So what exactly were you and Malfoy doing in your apartment like that… soaking wet above all, it hasn't rained in weeks," Ron asked cautiously.

Hermione looked down at her sheets. She didn't know what to say to him.

"Ron, Malfoy didn't do anything… He isn't as bad as we may have once thought… He need our help," she finished, looking up at him.

"Hermione, this is Malfoy we are talking about, you remember right, Draco Malfoy, the one who got Dumbledore killed!" Ron's face was turning red.

"Yes, Ron, I know, but he's different… you have to believe me," she said pleadingly. Ron looked at her and messed up his face.

"Hermione, are you sure your alright," he asked slowly.

"Yes, Ron, dammit!! I need to see Malfoy!" she said exasperated. Ron took a step back as if light had just been cast on the situation.

"Hermione, you didn't…" Ron watched her closely as she suddenly looked away, " you… no, Hermione!" He looked at her biting her lip. She was nervous.

Ron pressed his hands to his temples, not believing what he was thinking. He started to pace.

"Hermione! You're fucking with me, right? Tell me you didn't sleep with Malfoy?" he said desperately, looking at her like his world was falling apart.

"Ron… I'm sorry, but you don't understand… I really need to see Malfoy and Harry, it's important!" she felt her heart sink as Ron sat down in the chair he had so obviously occupied the entire time she was unconscious.

He didn't look at her again, just said, "They are at Grimmauld Place."

Hermione looked at Ron one last time before jumping out of the bed and putting on the fresh clothes that Ron had brought her. She left immediately.

* * *

"What were you doing with Hermione?" Harry asked. He had Malfoy bound at the wrist behind his back. He was sitting in a chair barely listening to Harry. 

Malfoy looked at him with a slight insane look about him.

"Don't pretend you don't know Potter. It was really a brilliant plan. I can't believe she pulled it off though," Draco said sneering.

Harry looked at him. He was loosing it, he thought, and this was getting him nowhere fast. Harry left the room and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Molly, could you watch Malfoy please, make sure he doesn't do anything… stupid," Harry asked. She smiled at Harry.

"Of course dear, you look like you need some rest." Harry nodded weakly as he heard the front door slam shut. Hermione ran quickly into the kitchen.

"Harry, where is Malfoy," she said. Harry looked at her and walked into the living room where she followed him.

"Why are you out of the hospital?" he asked. Hermione looked at hi getting angry.

"Harry, where is Malfoy?" she shouted. Harry looked up at her.

"Hermione, I won't let you see him. He's convinced this was all a set up and you tricked him," he said, looking at her, "Hermione what happened?" She took a deep breath and looked at Harry.

"This is all my fault, I never should have taken him to my flat," she said, "Harry, Malfoy isn't who you think he is, he's trapped. He doesn't want to be a Death Eater, he wants to help us, but he's convinced you won't believe him."

"Well at least he's not stupid," Harry mumbled. Hermione looked at him disapprovingly.

"Harry, please you have to believe me, he could help us."

"Hermione, I don't have the time or energy to deal with Malfoy right now. All I know it that he has the dark mark burned into his arm and right now, he is not causing any damage. He's obviously already done a number on you though," Harry said, with a hint of bitterness.

"Hermione, look, Ron and I are going to go get the horcrux, I want you to stay at the Burrow and recuperate," Harry asked her, the stress evident in his face.

She sighed, how could she refuse him like this. She didn't know what to do, she needed to think.

"Fine," she said, "but don't hurt him." Harry looked at her strangely but nodded.

"Come on, let's go to the Burrow," Harry said, "I'm meeting Ron there."

* * *

Hermione sat in one of the kitchen chairs in front of a mirror. She charmed her hair back to its original color and removed the comsetic changes. She looked up as the boys gathered their things. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you Harry?" He smiled at her.

"You wouldn't be much good without a wand," he said, "We'll be fine, Hermione. It's just a matter of going to get it. We'll be back soon; stay here and rest."

Hermione held her breath as she heard the door shut. She jumped form her seat and grabbed a cloak and traveled by floo powder to London.

* * *

Hermione made it to Grimmauld place in a matter of minutes bursting into the house. Tonks sat on the couch looking very run down, she barely noticed Hermione come in. She ignored her and ran up the stairs almost slamming into Fleur. 

"Oh Fleur, I'm sorry, I didn't see you," Hermione said quickly, beginning to rush back up the stairs. She checked all the rooms and soon became frustrated.

_Where was he, and where was Molly_, she thought frantically.

Hermione stopped to take a breath and went back to the living room where Tonks was.

"Tonks, where did Molly and Malfoy go?" she said, in between breaths. Tonks looked at her and shook her head.

"As far as I knew they were upstairs," she said.

Hermione panicked.

"They aren't there," she said, "Where did Fleur go, maybe she knows what happened?"

Tonks looked at Hermione as if she had lost her mind.

"Hermione, Fleur committed suicide in Bill's hospital room… she's dead."

Hermione stared at her for a few moments letting the news sink in. As soon as the shock wore off, she rushed out the door looking frantically for her up and down the road. She started to run up the street, looking around when suddenly a hand grabbed her harshly and pulled her back, his glove covering her mouth.

"Didn't think you were getting off that easy, did you Granger?"

* * *

"Well, it seems normal so far," Harry said, looking out at the necropolis. Glasgow was truly a beautiful city. 

"Come on," he said to Ron. They started to make their way through the gate. There was a loud noise behind them as the gates clattered closed…

"Harry, why did the gates just close by themselves?"

Harry felt his skin chill. He turned back around to see inferi rising from the ground, their transparent skin stretched menacingly across their skeleton.

"I imagine it is a charm that recognized out intentions by coming here, the same reason that the inferi are triggered to rise…" Harry's voice caught as the bodies were now fully erect, standing in the necropolis amidst the monuments.

"I knew this wasn't going to be easy," Ron said with a slight shake to his voice.

Harry looked over at his best friend and in spite of the situation, laughed.

"It sure would be nice if Hermione were here…" Harry said, looking at the nearest inferius.

It's red eyes were staring at him, watching him like they were staring from the pits of hell.

* * *

REVIEW!!!! And I love how a lot of you guys quote back to me, telling me what you like or dislike!! 

AN/ Hope you guys like it!! I don't really like writing the action/adventure stuff. Besides were gonna get plenty of it in book 7 in like 18 days!!! WOOT WOOT!!

Next Chapter Draco expresses his anger hardcore and Harry and Ron continue to try to get the horcrux. I'm still debating how dark I want Draco to be next chapter. Tell me what you think in a review! Dark, or VERY Dark… How do you like your Draco!?! It won't affect the outcome I already got for the story.

So, Fleur back from the dead??? I think not (**I say in a sing song voice**…) Tell me what you think!

PS, if you guys are Draco fans, you should check out my other story and leave me a review!!! It would make me very happy. I wrote it first and posted it as a complete story, so I didn't have the lovely story comments as I was writing it! It was my bad, but I was very nervous about my first story, so I perfected it before I ever thought of posting it.


	13. Enemies in the Shadows

_AN/ Hermione looks like Hermione now!_

**_Chapter 13: Enemies in the Shadows_**

"Harry, watch out!" Ron bellowed as he cast a severing charm at the nearest inferius. Harry ducked just in time as it reached out with it's diseased claws at Harry.

Harry looked around, there were so many of them…it was like Voldemort damned all the souls in the necropolis to never rest…

_This is ridiculous_, Harry thought. He had to do something. He thought hard and it paid off. He shouted a difficult charm.

A bright light white shot out from the tip of his wand all around them causing the inferi to flee from it. It didn't last long, but it was enough to get them to where they needed to go.

"Couldn't have thought of that earlier could you?" Ron said, very harassed.

"Come on, Ron, we have to find the horcrux before they get back over here." They left down one of the walks looking for a specific crypt. Harry looked ahead.

"I see it," Harry said, but as the words left his mouth he felt his skin grow cold.

Ahead of them, surrounding the crypt was a small army of inferi… but that wasn't it. There were dementors too… circling, as if waiting for someone to near it…

* * *

Draco stood watching, waiting for Hermione to come to. He had drugged her, just enough so that he could get her here without waking. They were in Amsterdam, in a small hostel where they would not be found. 

She slowly started to stir. Her eyes fluttered and soon they were dragged open. She seemed very disoriented, as was expected. She sat up on the bed and blinked several times, trying to adjust her eyes to see in the dark. She put her hand to her forehead like she had a terrible headache.

After a few more moments she saw Draco's silhouette in the darkness. She could barely make it out, but she knew he was there. She breathed in slowly, realizing it was him who had grabbed and drugged her.

A cold draft came through the open window making her shiver.

Draco watched as she hugged herself from the cold.

_Good,_ he thought. He looked at her. She looked the same, except now she looked like Granger. It was like the girl he had spent the last several days with didn't even exist. Granger had killed her. Draco's lip curled in disgust.

How could he have been so stupid. So naïve to not realize who she was… And believe that a girl he was holding hostage and was meant to torture had fallen in love with him. Draco slammed his fist down on the table causing her to jump.

Dammit! How could he have been so stupid! So bloody ignorant of his own stupidity! He looked at her, she seemed fully awake now.

"Are you coherent yet?" he asked bitterly. She looked up at him nervously.

"Malfoy, I didn't – " Draco had thrown his wrist up in anger silencing her with a silent charm.

"Do not tell me lies!" he shouted, his calm demeanor gone.

"Fucking Granger," he muttered, looking at her from different angles as he walked around the room. He stopped close to the bed and pulled her up from it and pushed her away from him.

"You know, I really would have never believed you had it in you to do what you did," he growled. Hermione shook her head frantically, mouthing words, but nothing came out.

Draco looked up, trying to make sense of it all, his expression in deep concentration

"After all the years of me tormenting you and you expect me to still believe that you actually _fell in love_ with me. YOU, Gryffindor fucking princess, golden trio bitch, fell in love with ME. Please Granger, I may have been thick before, but I don't make the same mistake twice. I know what you were doing. You knew Potter and Weasley would show up, you betrayed me to them…" Draco walked up to her stealthily. His face was mere inches from hers.

"I trusted you… You fucked me up… I knew what I had to do before, and I could deal with it… but now, now I am just FUCKED!" he shouted, turning and walking away from her.

He turned around, "And you know what makes this so bloody unbearable, I fucking believed you, I believed you wanted to help me, I wanted it to be true… I wanted you…

I'm supposed to hate you and want you dead and you wander into my fucking pathetic excuse for a life and are so bloody proud. So determined to not let me break you… that's when it happened Granger, that night… the first night you were there… that's when I fell for you. When the only thing I could do to get through to you was to sexually intimidate you. Maybe if you weren't so damn perfect and wern't a bloody virgin this may not have happened." Draco looked her in the eyes. She was scared… scared he was going to hurt her…

"You were so innocent," he whispered, "but that was a filthy lie, wasn't it? You probably pretended, just like the Weasley whore did… and I wanted to protect you…" Draco finished incredulously.

Hermione was staring at him in horror. She had never seen him like this. So worked up, every emotion spilling out of him like poison to her ears. She was afraid he was going to kill her by the time he was through. Her eyes reflected only that of sadness and pain. She wanted desperately to tell him to shut up, that he was all wrong, but she couldn't…

"I wanted to keep you safe, because somewhere in my fucking head, I thought I could have you…" he laughed hollowly, "yeah, my mistake. And now here I am, ranting about my own stupidity. I defied the Dark Lord to save you," he shouted. Draco approached her slowly.

"Do you know what it feels like to ignore the Dark Mark?"

He showed her his blackening skin…it was bruising and the mark burned black as night.

"All for you… all for nothing," he said, gripping her wrists tightly. He felt the pain alleviate slightly as he watched her face tighten in pain.

Draco's eyes were dark and heavy with a glint there that told her to worry. His grip was tightening until her wrists were beginning to bruise, just like his. She looked at him closely. Despite her situation, she couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. He had a deathly look to him as he glared at her, but the way the light shadowed parts of his face created an eerily dark, erotic look. She wished he would just listen to her…

Draco suddenly thrust her hands into the wall over her head.

"Of all people… you had to be _you_. It had to be bullshit, the only thing decent that has happened to me in my life… you made me fall in love with you… and you took it all away…" he said, looking incredibly pained. Hermione would have sworn she saw his eyes glaze over before he roughly let go of her wrists and slammed her back into the wall. He violently pulled off her shirt and released the charm on her.

"I want you to be able to scream," he said darkly, pulling off her jeans. Hermione was breathing deeply because before she could only take short breaths. When she could finally speak, Draco had her clothes scattered on the floor and he had turned her around and pressed her against the wall even harder. She used all her strength to push away enough to speak, he was holding her so tightly…

"Malfoy," she breathed, "I swear –" she started but suddenly felt him pressing into her back.

"What?" he said, leaning into her ear, his erection growing madly.

Hermione felt wet tears escape her eyes, "I didn't trick you… I didn't know they were going to be there… You have to believe me," she cried.

Draco scowled at her, "And what would make me believe you?"

Hermione thought as she still struggled to get away from the wall. Suddenly, she realized what he was doing and her arms fell limp to her side. In shock at her lack of struggle, Draco released her and took a step back.

She slowly turned around, "Go ahead, do your worst, but it won't be rape… and I will still love you and then you will see that I am not a liar," she said, an insane look appearing on her face.

"Then why," he shouted, staring at her hard, "Why didn't you say something?"

"If you didn't notice, I sort of jumped in front of a curse for you!" she shouted, not believing how thick he was. Draco stared at her. He seemed to be thinking, thinking about whether or not to believe her…

"Malfoy… I promise you it was real… all of it…" she said quietly.

The next thing she knew, his lips were pressed to hers harshly, his hands pulling her barely clothed hips to his body.

"I wanted it to be real," he whispered, his dark eyes melting, "I wanted it to all be real…" a lone tear fell down his cheek. Hermione felt her heart crush as she watched him…

He had truly been scared to death… scared that it had all been false, that none of it was real.

"Draco," she whispered, causing him to look at her sharply, it was the first time she had ever used his name… "I won't ever leave you, all you have to do is trust me… I would never hurt you like that." She felt him embrace her and kiss her with more passion than she thought one person could exert. There was no caution in either of their actions, just pure passion.

Draco's hands entangled in her dark soft curls, loving the way it felt. He loved everything about her… he lifted her onto his waist and easily slid himself inside her, carefully letting her lean against the wall. He kissed him way down her chest while he removed her bra and felt her delicate hands unbutton his shirt.

His muscles were toned and strong, holding her weight and thrusting into her over and over again. She moaned loudly with each one and wrapped her hands around his head and pulled him in for an exotic kiss.

She had never felt so good as Draco felt her warm insides leave him until he quickly pushed back into her. He no longer cared about blood, nothing that felt this good could be dirty. The harsh wind blew in through the window blowing stray locks of curls in her face. She had never looked so beautiful before.

Draco felt his climax and gripped her tightly leaning his head into the crook of her shoulder.

Hermione held him tightly as if she would never let go, her breathing erratic. Draco looked up at her, his eyes full of emotion.

"I love you," he whispered, still breathing deeply. Hermione felt a rush of emotions flood through her as he looked at her desperately.

"You're the only thing I have now," he said, his voice unsteady.

"You'll always have me," she said, the tears falling swiftly, "Always."

Hermione's gaze held Draco's only briefly before something in the background caught her attention. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw two cloaked Death Eater's come out from the shadows. Her body stiffened and she looked at Draco, trying to warn him, but he knew they were there. He could feel them.

"I never knew you to be a hopeless romantic, Draco," drawled a cold, sarcastic voice.

* * *

_Please Review!!! I live on them! I really really do!!! Tell me if Draco was to your liking. He can be super dark about everything, but I think with him, when it comes to Hermione, she is his weakness. Fatal flaw kinda thing… oooooh, now do I have you wondering if he is going to die???_

_And simply because NO one has mentioned, did anybody pick up on the thing that happened in chapter 3 with Draco??? (If you go back to look, imagine me chuckling happily :)_

_Hehe, I love cliffhangers!!!! But I update fast so you guys can't be too upset. What do you think?!?_

_AN/ I think the look with Draco's pants only slightly down and his shirt unbuttoned, but still on and her naked body wrapped around him is so freaking HOT!!! It gives the feel that they couldn't wait to get to each other!_


	14. Decaying Hope

_Thanks so much to all you guys who reviewed!! I really appreciate it! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but my husband had all of his friends over for the Forth of July and they took over my computer! I hope you guys like this chapter! It is one of the shortest yet, but I am really tired and I figured you'd rather have it than nothing!_

**_Chapter 14: Decaying Hope_**

The air was cool and wet inside the tomb. Harry's breathing was heavy and Ron's face was sheer white. So close they had come to death… or worse. The dementors had nearly been their undoing, but Harry's pure skill had saved their lives.

"Harry look, I can see the crypt," Ron said, after several minutes of unsuccessful searching.

"Come on," Harry said. As they approached, they saw the body of Regulus Black.

Harry looked at the decaying corpse. The smell was severely awful as they drew nearer. Finally, they reached the tomb.

"Jeez, you'd think he'd be a little bit more bones than this…" Ron said, his face twisted in disgust. It was truly a horrific sight.

Harry searched the body for the locket and soon began to panic.

"Ron, I don't see it…" Harry started to look around the surrounding area frantically. He turned around to look at Ron, he was simply staring at the body.

"Ron, help me look for it…" Harry started. His sentence was cut short when his gaze followed Ron's back to the body… it was _moving_…

The hollow eyes of Regulus Black bored into Harry's. Harry felt himself take a step back.

"You seek the horcrux…" it whispered faintly. Harry's mind was racing… how was he alive… it must be a terrible dark curse…

Harry nodded his head at the body…

"It is not here… Zabini stole it from me… just as I was coming here… I didn't know he took it until it was too late… find it and destroy him, only then will I be released from this curse."

Ron was staring in horror at Harry as he listened carefully and nodded.

"I'll find it, I promise," Harry said, looking at the cursed corpse… years of pain and suffering as your body decayed, but you never truly died…Harry shuddered.

"Come on Ron, we have things to do," he said, leaving the tomb.

* * *

"Let go of her," the Death Eater said, "and step away." Draco looked into Hermione's eyes as if trying to convey a message, but she didn't understand. She was confused… confused as to why these Death Eaters would be against him…

He let go of her and fastened his pants quickly before he turned around. His eyes were dark and full of hate as he looked at the masked intruders. Hermione quickly reached for her clothes.

"Honestly Draco, I don't know what the hell is the matter with you. You directly disobey an order from the Dark Lord for the mudblood and run off with her. I mean, is she really worth it? Was she that good of a fuck? Because it is your life you are risking, you do realize this Draco? Tell me she put you under the imperious and maybe your life will be spared…" Hermione was staring at Draco hard… He had left to save her life…

"Do what you came to do Blaise," Draco said coldly to the speaker, looking at the second Death Eater, who had remained silent.

"You really have lost your mind then," Blaise said, "Come here mudblood, and we will not kill him yet." Hermione glanced at Draco who was steadily staring at the other Death Eater. She slowly stepped around him in front of the other Death Eater who quickly pulled a dagger from their cloak and intended to put it clear though Hermione's heart, but Draco was quicker.

He gripped the Death Eater's wrist with the dagger tightly and put it threateningly to their neck.

"You always were a jealous whore, Melanie," Draco spat, dragging her back and ripping off her mask and hood. In a matter of seconds Blaise had immobilized Hermione and grabbed her.

He glared at Draco darkly, "You're going to die Draco, even if you kill Melanie." Melanie looked dangerously at Blaise. Hermione watched in silence as a silver chain fell out of Melanie's robes and dangled around her neck. She would have gasped had she been able to. Hanging so innocently from her body was Slytherin's locket. She thought hard, but how?

Draco pressed the dagger tightly against her neck, "I will never let you live if you take her Blaise, you have my word." Blaise chuckled at him.

"A dead man gives only empty threats, Draco. Your arm proves your time is limited," he said, nodding to the blackening bruise on his left forearm. He gave Draco a final smirk as he apparated away with Hermione in his grip.

"FUCK," Draco shouted, pushing Melanie into the floor after grabbing her wand and snapping it.

Melanie watched Draco in horror as he shattered the glass in the window from his sheer rage. He looked at her, his eyes drunk with anger. He looked like a fallen angel the way he stared at her. She felt herself recoil.

"Draco… please," she stammered, "I just wanted you to come back to us… Ever since that mudblood got there, I never saw you again…"

Draco lifted her by the neck from the floor and threw her into the wall.

"You tried to kill her, you wanted her dead because you couldn't stand to see me with her and not you, you BITCH!" Draco shouted.

He looked at her with a twisted smile on his face as he took the dagger and shredded her cloak and shirt beneath it.

"You did this, didn't you? You and your jealousy… tell me how."

Melanie looked at him with fear in her eyes, "I put a tracking charm on you and Blaise said he would help me get rid of her. The Dark Lord ordered him to bring her back to him, but I didn't know that until very recently. I just wanted you back."

Draco felt any control suddenly snap.

"If you want me Melanie, then just say so," he whispered. She looked at him, clearly scared.

"SAY IT," Draco shouted. She started to shake as she complied.

"I want you, Draco." His face turned darkly satisfied.

"Then I'll make you scream," he said in a whisper worthy of the devil. His eyes burned with hate as he ripped off the clothes left on her, the locket still dangling from her neck.

He shoved into her disgustingly wet cunt and brutally fucked her into the wall.

"Does that feel good Melanie… this is what you wanted right? My dick shoved into you so hard you screamed bloody murder?" She struggled under his weight trying to move, but he held her tightly in a very uncomfortable position.

Draco laughed hollowly, "Too bad we get what we want sometimes, huh?" Melanie had her eyes clenched tightly, tears streaming down them in fury as Draco felt blood against his skin. He smirked to himself, feeling only slightly relieved of his rage. He lifted the dagger back to her throat as he was close to climaxing.

"You should never have fucked with me," he said, staring into her tear filled eyes as he sliced her throat the moment he felt himself climax. He pulled his bloody cock from her body as the blood spilled from her neck like a river.

Draco stared, his rage gone from him, as the bloody corpse of yet another casualty from the war, fell to the ground.

* * *

Harry and Ron stormed into the Burrow looking for Hermione.

"Hermione," Harry shouted, "We need your help." The two boys searched the house for her until they finally came to the conclusion that she was not there.

"She had to have gone to look for Malfoy," Harry told Ron, "Come on, we're going to Grimmauld Place."

* * *

Hermione found herself soon surrounded by cold, stone walls. She realized they must be back in the castle. Blaise's grip on her only tightened as he released the charm restraining her. He turned her around to face him and he picked up a potion sitting on a table near him.

"Drink this," he said. Hermione looked at him like he was insane.

"It will make you very disoriented, that is all. Take it, or I will just beat you until you are unconscious," he said, smirking.

Hermione scowled and jerked the potion from his hands and drained it. It took effect immediately. Her vision blurred and she felt her weight being held by Blaise as he set her against the wall. She vaguely felt him restrain her wrists with ropes tightly.

Blaise grinned as she became unconscious and left her alone in the room.

* * *

Harry looked around the room in disbelief. They were gone.

"Where is my mum," Ron said seriously, "She was supposed to be watching him."

"Maybe she went to check on Bill," Harry said. They both left for St. Mungo's.

When they got there, they found Bill's room empty. Harry sighed, very irritated. They finally had some useful information and nothing seemed to be working out. Harry looked at Bill. He didn't look any better. Harry had expected him to make a full recovery when he had stopped Fleur from giving him the potion… since she was dead…

Harry shook the thought from his head. He couldn't think about that now. His gaze drifted from Bill's unconscious face to his bedside table.

_Another vial._

Harry felt his blood run cold… how did it get there? And since it was there… then Fleur wasn't the one giving it to him… Harry felt his stomach turn. He grabbed the vial.

He pulled his head together and left the room. He looked up and down the hallway quickly looking for a healer. Finally, one rounded the corner.

"Hey!" Harry shouted, running up to the witch. She looked at Harry, startled.

"Yes?"

"Who gave Bill Weasley this vial of potion," he asked, holding up the small bottle.

She looked at it oddly.

"I've never seen it before Mr. Potter, and it is definitely not used by any of the staff or it would have our label on it. Where did you find it?" she asked, concerned.

Harry was visibly sick now.

"Who was the last person in the room?" Harry asked, knowing he was going to regret asking it.

The second the name left her lips, Harry bolted down the hall.

After sprinting flat for several seconds, Harry stopped dead in his tracks, Ron soon to follow.

Harry felt his insides stop functioning as he lifted his eyes. Before him stood a murderer.

* * *

_AN/ Review!!! You guys should really know who it is by now!!! But if not, be worry free, you will know for sure next chapter._

_Decaying Hope – Harry can't find horcrux, can't find Draco or Hermione. Draco loses Hermione and she will surly die. Harry realizes he killed Fleur when she was innocent and someone they trusted is a traitor. Life sucks right now. Like my synopsis?_


	15. A Malfoy's Final Wishes

_Clarification: Blaise didn't poison Hermione, he basically gave her something like a drug to knock her out and when she wakes up, her resistance will be down and she will be disoriented; will be easier to question and get truthful answers. Sorry if you guys didn't like that last chapter! You have to realize though that Draco is Draco… he is capable of anything, that is why he is so dangerous and also why Hermione is attracted to him on some level. This need to understand why he is like that is how she fell in love with him. But don't worry, if it bothered you, I have a good ending on the way!_

_ Thanks for reviewing you guys!!! I love them very much, even if they are criticism!  
_

**_Chapter 15: A Malfoy's Final Wishes_**

Lucius sat in his study quietly, a picture of Narcissa in his hand. He was responsible for it all… her misery… her hatred of himself… her death… Lucius could never forgive himself for what had happened to her. Draco had followed in his footsteps as he was forced to against her wishes… and now he faced certain death for defying him. He knew Draco was better than he was… he knew now, when it was too late…

Lucius Malfoy was not stupid. He could admit when he made mistakes, but this mistake had cost him his family… This mistake was unforgivable… unless he could change it all… unless he could stop it from happening.

He stood up quickly as he realized the solution to his problem. He left his study and went to the Malfoy Vault in Zurich, Switzerland.

* * *

For the second time that day, Hermione woke up in a dark room. Her head was pounding as she tried to pry open her eyes. The very little light from the window was enough to practically blind her. She shut them tightly for a few more moments before trying to open them again.

Finally, her eyes adjusted to the light a little more. She saw clearly enough that Blaise wasn't in the room. She remembered back to just before taking the potion. She had no idea how much time had passed, but she had to tell Harry. She looked around. She was bound at the wrists and ankles, no wand in sight.

_Okay, focus Hermione, you can do it, you know the concept, you just have to use it_, she thought calmly about casting wandless magic.

She breathed deeply and cleared her mind of all else but the Patronus charm. It took several moments, but just before she was about to give up, a silvery otter appeared in front of her.

She breathed a sigh of relief. She instilled a picture of the room Draco hopefully was still with Melanie. Harry had to get that locket. This way, he could apparate there.

"Tell Harry, Melanie has the locket, I don't know how, but she has it around her neck… this is where she is," she said and the otter swiftly swam out the window. Hermione's headache was worse now and she felt drained of her energy. That was very complex magic she had just done wandlessly while potioned.

_Great_, she thought, _now I'll never be able to resist Zabini._

At that moment he walked in.

"Glad to see your awake mudblood," he smirked at her. Hermione did her best to scowl at him, but it was futile. Blaise laughed.

"So you're just going to abandon Melanie?" Hermione said incredulously. Blaise stopped smirking.

"Draco wouldn't hurt her, their probably fucking happily as we speak. You're insane to think he could actually love you. He despises you. I don't know what has gotten into him lately, but it wouldn't have lasted. You're nothing mudblood, just another war casualty." Blaise turned his back to her, taking off his cloak.

"You're just jealous of him Zabini, he did what you never could, he called your Death Eater organization out and abandoned you. Admit it, that's what your problem really is, he's gone and you need him. You need him by your side so you can have the balls to do what you have to to stay alive. I remember you in school, you couldn't do anything without Malfoy by your side. You're pathetic Zabini."

To Hermione's surprise, he just smiled at her as he approached her.

"You know what is pathetic, Granger? You. You are pathetic because you fell in love with a Death Eater. How will you tell dear Potter? Better yet, how will you tell Potter you fell in love with his wife's murderer?" Hermione felt the oxygen in her blood dissipate. The color drained out of her face.

Blaise smirked, "Oh, he hadn't told you?" Hermione looked to the floor. It couldn't be true could it… she felt her skin chill… she had seen Ginny alive when she got there… then that night… Malfoy had come back with blood all over him… the keys of the piano… he was so distant… like he had murdered someone…

Hermione started choking violently and threw up. Blaise shook his head.

"Still love him, mudblood?" Hermione looked at him darkly… how she wished he was lying, but she knew he wasn't.

"Do what you came to do Zabini," she said. Blaise smirked one final time.

"As you wish."

* * *

Draco closed his eyes. The darkness was all around him. It was everywhere, like it was going to seep into his heart and turn his cold, crimson blood black. The stillness of the air was unnerving as the smell of her blood permeated the room.

Everything had happened so fast. He looked at Melanie… he had grown up with her. She had loved him and in some unknown way, Draco realized he had loved her too. Not like she wanted of course, but neither of them were brought up in a world to allow any emotions. It was forbidden. He tore his eyes away. A tear threatened to burn his skin as he realized what this war had done to them. It had destroyed everyone. It had ruined lives that had never done anything to deserve it. He regretted what he had done… to everyone… The tear fell and he brushed it away angrily.

He stood up and left the room, going to the hell he knew he would find Hermione in.

* * *

Harry looked like they had just lost the war. His face was hot and he didn't know how to react.

Mrs. Weasley stood staring at the two boys curiously.

"Mum," Ron said, staring at her. He looked at Harry expectantly.

Harry continued to stare in disbelief, trying to make sense of it all. He thought hard and suddenly he remembered something strange… the potion bottles in Mrs. Weasley's room at the burrow… she… no… polyjuice.

Harry felt his blood begin to boil as his expression changed from confusion to anger.

"It was you… how… how could you do this?" Harry said, showing her the vial.

Mrs. Weasley looked at the bottle carefully before she looked at Harry.

"You are giving this to Bill, aren't you? You are getting it from the dark side and giving them whatever information you can to get it…" Harry continued.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry defensively.

"Bill? You don't understand," she started, "I have to, it is the only way we can save Arthur…he would be dead already if I didn't do it. I had no choice." She looked at Harry carefully deciding something.

"Mrs. Weasley, Arthur is dead. All you did was keep Bill from getting any better," Harry shouted and threw the vial into the wall while he ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Ron was listening intently while he stared at his mother.

"So, you were Ginny's secret keeper then… not Fleur…" Ron asked slowly.

She looked at Ron suddenly, as if seeing him for the first time.

"I made polyjuice potion and disguised myself as Fleur… who better to blame than her, she was just getting in my way every time I went to see Arthur anyway. And Ginny… Ginny was a necessary sacrifice… she was the only way I could get them to trust me enough. Ginny will understand, we had to do it to save Bill…"

Harry felt like the whole world had lost its sense of direction.

"A NECESSARY SACRIFICE! GINNY'S DEAD!!!" Harry shouted at her, making her flinch, "Ginny is dead because you had to impersonate Fleur to give Bill POISON!"

Mrs. Weasley shook her head frantically, "No! It's Arthur… and what is keeping him alive!" Harry clamped him hands to his head as if it would make it all go away. He couldn't believe what was happening. This was insane.

Ron stared at his mother in pure shock.

"Mum… you gave the Death Eater's Ginny's address when you were the secret keeper… You deliberately gave Ginny up… for _poison_?"

"Ron, it had to happen," she muttered, shaking her head, "It is saving Arthur."

"So you would have given us all up given the chance, just to save him?" Ron asked in horror.

Mrs. Weasley looked at him and nodded, "To save Arthur."

"Mum, dad is dead, he died three months ago," Ron said, "Mum, please you are losing it, you have to believe me, it's not dad, it's Bill."

Harry turned around, unable to watch this anymore. Mrs. Weasley had lost it.

Ron stared at the woman in front of him. She had lost her mind. She had got Ginny killed and nearly killed Bill by betraying him and Harry and the whole order…

Ron shook him head. She couldn't do this. He felt the tears sting his eyes as he raised his wand

"Avada Kedavra," he whispered, but meant it in every way. Now she could rest with his dad and not have to experience the horror of what she had done had she ever regained her mind. She wouldn't have wanted to live with herself…

Harry heard Ron's words and his heart sank… he turned around to look at him.

"Ron… it was your mom,' he said softly.

He looked at Harry darkly, "That wasn't my mum, my mum died three months along with my dad."

Harry watched Ron's back as he walked down the hall. Harry's back hit the wall and he let himself fall to the floor…resting his head in his hands…

It wasn't supposed to be this way…

* * *

"Tell me where the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix are," Blaise said. Hermione looked at him dully.

"I can't, I'm not the secret keeper," she said exasperated. She realized the potion must have had veritaserum in it because he took her answers without question.

"Where is Potter now?"

"I don't know."

"How did you get in through our defenses?"

"I disrupted the waves in the air through radio waves."

Blaise looked at her strangely, "So you didn't counter the charms?"

"No. I disrupted them."

"Where did you and Draco go?"

"To Paris and to my apartment."

"Was he betraying us consciously?"

"Yes."

Blaise stood up and cut her binds. Hermione looked at him nervously.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you to the Dark Lord," Blaise said passively.

* * *

Harry walked into Grimmauld Place with a clouded expression on his face. He had just called a meeting to order after receiving Hermione's message. He walked into the kitchen where he found everyone accounted for.

"Listen. I have just received word on the horcrux, and I will find it and destroy it. Tonight is the night that we will defeat Voldemort and his followers. This war has taken far too many and it will end tonight. Too long have we all suffered and too long have I allowed it. I want everyone to prepare to attack the castle in Romania. I will alert you when the horcrux is destroyed and we will attack. I leave you now, but no matter what happens, do not give up… This is our only chance."

Harry took one last look around the room before he left Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Draco looked around his room. It looked like a bomb went off, or Death Eaters had searched it…

He opened his door, shielded by his mask and walked down the hallway. His steps echoed loudly as he steadily made his way to Blaise's quarters. Someone opened a door ahead of Draco down the corridor and stepped out. He noticed Draco and demanded that he stop and remove his mask.

Draco barely gave it a second thought as he said the killing curse and stepped over the body moments later.

After a few other similar encounters Draco found Blaise's door closed and locked.

After a quick, "Alohamora," Draco opened the door to find Blaise steadily pulling Hermione to her feet. Without hesitation, Draco cast the killing curse on a friend he had known since childhood. Blaise never knew what hit him… and that was the way Draco wanted it.

Hermione looked at Draco in horror.

"Why did you do that?" she said, her voice shaking. Draco looked at her curiously.

"Why do you care, he was going to kill you?" Draco said, helping her to stand as she was obviously having trouble.

When she felt Draco's hand she flinched very obviously. Draco withdrew quickly, realizing she didn't want him to touch her.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked, a confused look on his face. Hermione looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Her voice shook as she spoke.

"Is it true? Did you… murder Ginny?" she looked into his face and choked on the tears as they flowed harder.

Draco felt like he had been hit by bludger. He didn't realize how that would affect her when she found out…

"That night… at the piano… was that… Ginny's blood?"

Draco looked at her, unable to deny it. Her face was colorless and she looked near to passing out. She shook her head frantically.

"How could you…" she turned to leave but Draco grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Hermione….." Draco looked to the floor. He didn't know what to say to her. He had murdered Ginny, he just wished he hadn't.

Hermione felt a fresh wave of pain. How could she have let herself fall in love with a murderer… She jerked her wrist away and fled the room after grabbing Blaise's wand, leaving Draco alone in the darkened emptiness, the light leaving his life.

* * *

Harry looked around in shock. He thought he had been witness to atrocities but they paled in comparison to what lie before him. He reached cautiously towards the locket around the slit throat of Melanie's lifeless body. After several sickening moments of struggle, Harry pulled the locket away from the corpse.

He laid it on the table next to him and shouted, "Casso ater atra atrum animus." The locket glowed an eerie green shade before it exploded, and sent shards of shrapnel everywhere before the pieces dissipated into the air, leaving dark smoky trails across the room.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and cast the Patronus Charm. The great stag erupted from his wand and awaiting his message.

"Tell all the members of the Order who are ready for the attack that they are to proceed. I will be there with them shortly." The stag leapt out the open window.

Harry took a moment. Just a moment to clear his head before what could be the last few hours of his life proceeded.

Then he left.

* * *

Hermione looked around the dark corridors. She had no idea how to get out of here. There were Death Eater's crawling and she was lost.

The tears were still fresh in her mind as she replayed the events that had just happened. Draco had made it very clear that he did murder Ginny… and she felt guilty… guilty that she still wanted for him to touch her again… to feel his lips on hers… guilty that she still loved him…

At that moment she felt an arm pull her close and press a hand over her mouth.

"Hermione, it's okay, it's me Ron," the voice said. Hermione pulled his hand down and turned around. Her initial shock wore off quickly as Ron pulled the Death Eater mask off his face to show her it was him and quickly restored it.

"Ron, what are you doing here," she asked panicked.

"I feel like I should be asking you that," he said, "Harry got your message and just sent word that he destroyed the horcrux. He gave us the go ahead to enter the building. We are all disguised until Harry gives us the alert that he has found Voldemort… then we fight."

Hermione looked at him in elation.

"The horcrux… it's destroyed… that's great-" Ron suddenly reached into his pocket.

"It's time… Harry has found Voldemort…" Ron looked at Hermione and could see the worry there.

"Come on, we have to find him and help," Hermione said, rushing down the corridor.

Hermione and Ron soon crossed a Death Eater, but Ron cast the blood curse before he knew what hit him and left him there to die. Hermione barely noticed what happened as her mind was focused only on Harry.

"So how do you know that wasn't an Order member," Hermione asked as she practically ran down the hall looking for Harry.

"We all cast charms on ourselves so that we can see through the hood and masks, I just killed Lucius Malfoy back there," Ron said.

Hermione felt a twinge of pain as she realized Ron had just killed Draco's father, but it faded fast as Ginny's face came to her mind.

They continued down the corridor.

* * *

Draco had stood in that room for several minutes before moving. There was simply nothing he could do now. He had lost her. She would always hate him now.

Draco's tears burned his flesh as he traversed the corridor. As he walked he spotted a dark body lying on the stone. He kneeled down and removed the Death Eater mask and stared into the face of his dying father.

"Father," Draco gasped. Lucius shifted his gray eyes to look at Draco.

"Draco…" he whispered, "I've found a way to do it… to change it all."

Draco looked at his father sadly, as if he had lost his mind. Lucius didn't utter another word but simply lifted his wand to his temple and drew out a silvery wisp of memory that he gave to Draco.

A sudden cold rush overcame Draco as the memory flashed before his eyes.

It was a vault in the Swiss Wizarding Bank that Lucius went into. He spent many hours there, pouring over ancient scrolls that seemed to make him very happy.

The memory ended as Draco found himself looking back at his father.

"Go there… and you can change everything."

* * *

_AN/ Hope this length makes up for the last short one! Hope you guys like it! And if you are upset about Ron killing Molly, it will all turn out okay! It is meant to be dark and horrible. You'll see why._

_REVIEW!!!!_


	16. The Aftermath

_**Chapter 16: The Aftermath**_

Harry looked into the cold red slits of Lord Voldemort. He smirked, proud that he had caught him off guard.

"Surprised to see me?" Harry asked, his wand at the ready.

Voldemort stood, his wand drawn and hissed, "Why, you're late actually. I expected you shortly after I had Dumbledore murdered."

Harry's face darkened.

"Or after your precious wife went missing… You do know what happened to her, don't you?"

Harry looked ready to murder as Voldemort spoke again.

"Why, she screamed helplessly as young Malfoy stabbed her repeatedly until she bled to death…"

Harry shouted the killing curse, missing Voldemort by a thread.

"Struck a nerve, did I?" Voldemort laughed and cast a curse, which Harry easily blocked.

"Oh, I see you've been practicing since our last meeting," he said, in a normal tone, "but is it futile Potter, you can't kill me."

It was Harry's turn to laugh.

"See Tom, that's where you're wrong. Now listen carefully, because I am only going to say this once. I destroyed all of your horcruxes… and now I will destroy you."

Voldemort looked at Harry closely as the sneer slid of his face.

"You're lying," he hissed, shouting another curse at Harry.

Harry blocked it and shook his head.

"All seven of them…This is for Ginny," Harry said in a deadly tone.

"AVADA KEDAVRA," Harry shouted, striking Voldemort dead in the chest. His body made a dull thud as it hit the stone floor beneath him, his expression of disbelief clearly etched into his face.

Harry felt a strange sensation course through his veins as he looked at Voldemort's dead body. Harry felt a sudden rush of tears flood to his eyes as he fell to his knees.

_It's finally all over_, Harry thought, _but somehow it hurts now worse than ever._

Ginny's face was all he could see …and then Malfoy… stabbing her to death…

* * *

Hermione and Ron finally found Harry kneeling in the floor… and Voldemort's dead body lying across the room. Harry looked unscathed.

Hermione sat in the floor opposite him and looked at him.

"Harry," she whispered. He looked up sharply.

"Hermione," he said, relieved, "I'm glad you're alright.

"Harry, you did it, you killed him… what's wrong?"

Harry looked up at her.

"Hermione, it was Malfoy… he killed Ginny." Hermione felt her heart sink. _He knew_.

* * *

Draco walked silently down the corridor thinking about what his father had told him. He suddenly felt a strange healing sensation on his left arm and he pulled back his sleeve. Draco nearly forgot to breathe as he looked at his arm. It was healed and was suddenly unmarred. The Dark Mark was gone.

_There's no way_, Draco thought.

He quickened his pace, not believing that the Dark Lord had been defeated. He soon found the Dark Lord's main quarter's and pushed open the door.

The sight before him was unexpected to say the least. Potter and Granger were in the floor, her arms wrapped around him. Weasley was standing there staring at a body. Draco shifted his gaze to follow Weasley's and audibly gasped.

The Dark Lord… was … _dead_…

Draco walked past Hermione who was now staring at him in horror, but he didn't even notice.

Draco stood over the Dark Lord's body staring at him. He was really _dead_. He had been defeated.

Draco stood there for several moments in utter shock until he heard Potter shout his name.

Harry was standing there looking at Malfoy with hatred burning in his eyes.

Draco looked up at him, still in shock… Potter looked like he could use a scotch…

"Harry, please, don't do this," Hermione begged, looking at him desperately, but he seemed to not notice.

"Malfoy. Raise your wand." Draco just looked at him in silence. _He knew_. He knew he killed Ginny. Draco let his wand fall out of his grasp.

"Just do it Potter, you deserve to kill me," Draco said, not looking at Hermione. She was staring at him in silent shock at what he was doing.

He only saw the slight shake of her head as Potter shouted the killing curse.

Draco barely felt it hit his chest.

* * *

The surviving Order members found the Golden Trio in a strange state when finishing off the remaining Death Eaters.

They slowly filed into the room, preparing themselves for what they may find. However, what they saw was unexpected.

Harry was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed and his wand lying at his side, unresponsive to everyone. Hermione was sobbing over Draco Malfoy's dead body and Ron was looking frantically back and forth, desperately trying to come up with a solution.

But one thing was clear… the Dark Lord had been defeated.

* * *

_Three Days Later_

Hermione took a deep breath. It was now or never.

She stepped up onto the stage. She knew everyone was staring at her… waiting to hear what she had to say. She looked terrible, but she hid it. She hid it for Harry's sake… so he didn't have something else to worry about. She cast the charm on her vocals. Hermione looked out into the crowd. There were so many people here… so many people here that lost someone.

She had only just recently learned of what became of Fleur and Mrs. Weasley. Harry could barley get the words out. He seemed so distant now… more so than before…

"Hello…" her voice was loud and the room was in dead silence. She paused, trying to remember why she agreed to do this.

"I want to thank everyone for coming today… with the war still fresh in our minds. Everyone here is aware of the true horrors that were forced upon us… and that we will find a way to overcome it. Many of us have lost several friends and family members' dear to our hearts… but they did not die in vain. They died for a cause… they died so that we can be here today, to live our lives without the darkness surrounding us. They died… so that those left could move on…" Hermione felt her breath catch…

The entire room was watching her… waiting for her next words… but she couldn't speak…

The air was clean and pure… no darkness here to pollute it… but it was suffocating her. She closed her eyes.

It was all around her… She dispelled the charm and looked at Ron. He gently took her arm and led her away from the stage and let her sit down. Harry glanced at her, his eyes dark as he stood up. It had been only moments after Draco hit the floor that Hermione rushed to his side and sobbed hysterically.

Harry had watched her in horror realizing what he had done… What kind of person had he become, he wasn't even sure he had done it… just like he wasn't sure Fleur had done it… It didn't even matter if Malfoy had done it; Hermione was hurt now because of him. He faced the crowd of people, awaiting his statement. It was the official war trials, but to Harry and everyone else, it was a memorial. There were no prisoners to convict, so it was simply what had taken place. And it was a public event.

Hermione watched him sadly… this war had destroyed him. It was too much for one person to bear… it wasn't fair. She listened in silence as Harry started to speak, trying desperately to stop thinking of him… She wouldn't allow herself to blame Harry… she simply wouldn't allow it.

"I want everyone to take comfort in the fact that Lord Voldemort is dead. Take much joy in this fact, because it is the only joy that has come from this war. Thousands have died from England alone and now the world faces our crisis. As we all continue our faded paths of normalcy that we no longer recognize, do not turn your head when we are called upon from another. Lord Voldemort had several organizations set up across the world that he activated when he was attacked. Now wizarding societies face the dark arts in a very brutal attack. While our war is essentially over, we are still involved… We are involved because I didn't see this and stop it before it was too late. Now, while England is shielded from the darkness, it's shadow is cast upon us and it will soon devour the light we want so desperately to last if we ignore it," Harry suddenly looked up at the people before him.

"This was has made murder's of us all…including myself and those closest to my heart. The day I was informed that defeating the Dark Lord would be my duty… I never dreamed this could ever have happened…" Harry's eyes dropped to the floor again. He nodded his head in finality and stepped down.

* * *

_Two Weeks later_

Hermione was alone sitting in her apartment thinking. She let out a hollow laugh. She was hardly thinking… she was being down right pitiful.

She wiped the tears out of her eyes. Nothing had turned out right. She felt hot as she ran to the bathroom again, vomiting painfully.

She had spent the last two weeks thinking about what things could have been like… but it would never be…

Hermione glanced at the clock. She had promised Harry she would meet him soon. She hadn't seen him for two weeks. She scarcely wanted anything to do with the Ministry… they had tried to recruit her, but she declined without reason. She needed peace, but she couldn't help but feel horrible every time she read a new headline in the prophet about new deaths in this city and muggles attacked in this city…

It was like waking up from a nightmare, only to find reality is only worse and you wish you could go back to sleep…

Hermione soon found herself at Harry's door. She let herself in.

She found him lying on his back on the couch, several copies of the Daily Prophet, and other wizarding newspapers as well lie scattered about the floor.

"Harry? Are you alright?" she asked gently. Harry opened his eyes and sat up.

"Oh, hey Hermione… yeah, I'm fine," he lied. Hermione frowned. He was worse.

"Harry, have you eaten lately," she asked sitting down beside him. He looked over at her, his eyed darkened from lack of sleep and food.

He shook his head. Hermione sighed and unclasped her cloak, tossing it to the floor, she noticed the papers again.

"Harry, you've done enough, you really should let the ministry handle this," she said pointedly.

"I know Hermione, it's just I feel partly responsible (Hermione looked away), I don't know what else to do with myself… I feel like I have to be dealing with it… it's like my punishment for what I did…" Harry breathed deeply, wishing Hermione knew how to help him.

"Harry, listen, if anyone should feel responsible, it should be me… I knew about the organizations before Voldemort alerted them…There is a possibility that we could have warned the wizarding societies so the attacks weren't a total surprise…" Harry looked at her strangely.

"How did you know about them Hermione?"

She looked over at him sadly, "Malfoy showed me them. I meant to tell you, but I was preoccupied…" Harry looked to the floor, unsure what she meant.

"Hermione… can I ask you something?"

"Of course Harry, anything."

He paused for a moment, but continued, "That day… what exactly happened with you and Malfoy…when you were gone…"

Hermione closed her eyes. She knew this was going to come sooner or later. She took a deep breath, but felt no comfort in it. It wasn't going to make telling Harry any easier.

"Harry… I'm pregnant."

* * *

This is so not over!!! No worries!! 


	17. The Dagger

**_Chapter 17: The Dagger_**

Harry was staring. Staring at Hermione like he had never seen her before.

"Hermione… are you telling me that… Malfoy?" She nodded at him without looking up. Harry shook his head trying to comprehend what she was saying…

"How… exactly, did that happen…"

"Harry, Malfoy was a very complicated person… The arrogant prick that we knew him as in school was just a façade… he was real when I was with him… He was just like us Harry, thrown into a world that we had no control over, we just had to accept it for what it was… Malfoy was born and raised a Death Eater and had no choice in his actions… He would have been killed had he denied it. I was there Harry… the night that he murdered Ginny… It was like he had died inside, he wasn't even _human_ anymore… The pain had consumed him… and then it happened. I wasn't aware of what happened that night until very recently. But from that point on, he treated me differently, not knowing who I was of course… and… well… Harry I fell in love with him and he changed. He would have joined our side, I know it, but then you and Ron came in…" Harry was looking at her starting to become sick… "I murdered the father of your child…" Harry said, in a monotone voice. She just looked at Harry with large, dark eyes and stopped breathing. Hermione burst into tears and left the room, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

* * *

The next year seemed to pass by the survivors of the final battle like a cloud passing slowly in front of the sun. It was quick and dark. Hermione never accepted any job; her money from the ministry was plentiful for her small expenses. Her mind was often clouded with fantasies about what her life could have been like… She lived a lonely life, only seeing Harry and Ron who had come to check on her often. She had the child, a boy, who Harry had come to love very much. He was the only thing Hermione lived for… his features ghostly reminiscent of the man who controlled her thoughts… Harry visited often, just to visit… it seemed to be the only thing in the world that made him happy. He felt responsible for Hermione's misery even though she never blamed him and also felt responsible for the child not having its father.

Harry, Ron and Hermione often tried to find solutions for the current state of things, but it was just out of their hands now. None of them were happy, but they forced themselves to maintain normalcy in their lives, if only to please the wizarding population. The world was now facing horrors only the UK had experienced so far. The fact that these Death Eater organizations were decentralized only made it more difficult to fight. It seemed when one leader was taken down, three new ones replaced him. It was impossible to fight that kind of enemy. There were attacks daily reported from various cities, yet neither side had gained any ground. It was a constant bloodbath and no one knew what to do.

* * *

Draco sat alone in a dark room. He stared at his darkened silhouette in the cracked mirror. Cold wind numbed his skin as it whipped through the window, but he barely felt it. He barely felt anything. He barely heard anything, he barely saw anything. The only thing he could see was his pale, distant reflection in the dusty mirror. This had been his room at his family's estate in Scotland. It was in a rather poor state, having been neglected for over a year.

He continued to stare into the mirror. He could hardly recognize his face. It had been so long since he had last seen it. He tore his eyes away from the reflection and looked at his hands, making sure it wasn't a dream.

It had taken him a year… but he had finally done it. He had found a way to restore his body. He looked at the dagger he gripped tightly in his hand.

The same dagger he killed Ginny Weasley with.

His horcrux.

He set it down on the dresser. No reason to continue to look behind him. He had things to do.

Draco stood up and left the estate, walking into the city of Edinburgh. There was so much life in the city… something about it seemed to incense him. He watched people and their mannerisms as if trying to decide how he should be acting. It was cold out. He decided it must be winter. It was dark, but the Christmas trees and lights illuminated the city. It hurt his eyes.

Draco suddenly stopped. He looked around at the passerby's. No one was paying him any attention. Curious, he raised his hand. He had long lost his wand somewhere in a distant memory. He moved his gloved hand in flicking motion and the lights drained from the city.

Draco smirked in the darkness.

He was now superb at wandless magic.

The panic arising in the streets pleased him and he disapparated.

* * *

Hermione looked around her apartment. She had candle lit, scattered everywhere, just enough light to see. It seemed peaceful to her. She sat on her couch and looked out into the darkened sky and rested her head in her hand. She could faintly see herself in the glass… she looked horrible. Her eyes were dark with shadows around them. Her curls were limp and her lips never smiled. There was nothing to smile about. 

She heard the door click and was unsurprised that Harry was back already. He was always here, not that she minded, but she knew it was because he felt guilty…

She closed her eyes. If only things were different…

She took a deep breath continuing to look out the window as she called to Harry behind her.

* * *

Draco watched her for several moments, the memories flooded back to him as if it had happened only yesterday… 

She looked so sad… her hair was darker, nearly black and very different from how he remembered it. He could see her face in the reflection, not paying any attention to him. He didn't really want to disturb her. She most likely didn't even want to see him…

But she was so beautiful…

Draco looked around the apartment. She had hardly decorated since the last time he was here…except…

He shifted his gaze into the next room. It was separated from the living room, but had an opening. He went inside. There was a piano there… he sat down, studying the keys.

He could hardly believe it… it was his… so long ago… she had _kept_ it…

He felt his pulse increase… and she hadn't cleaned it…

Draco brushed his fingertips across the keys, wiping the blood from them so they were perfectly white once more before he played.

* * *

Hermione felt her blood chill when she heard the music. Such eerily… depressingly… _familiar_ music… She rose abruptly and turned around looking towards the other room… she felt her heart beat increase dramatically as tears leaked freely from her eyes. It burned her with each step she took, the hope that smoldered inside of her, the pain she knew was soon to come already rising steadily. 

_It simply can't be him…_

She felt herself move closer to the opening to the room as her feet delicately traversed the wooden floor. She could see inside the room now… she took another step… she could see the edge of the piano… one more…she sucked her breath in painfully…

There's no way… 

Right in front of her eyes, Draco sat clearly visible, playing the same song he had so long ago…

She felt hot, feverishly hot as her eyes remained locked him, tears streaming down her face…she shook her head as she took another step closer…

She had to be hallucinating… he was _dead_. She watched him die… but he looked so _alive_…

Hermione froze…

* * *

Draco could feel her presence. It was soothing to him, to have her so near… He continued to play, postponing the inevitable just a little longer… It was the first time he had felt like this in a long time… that's when he heard it. 

A child… he stopped playing abruptly. He had to have heard wrong… but no, he could still hear it.

A baby was crying. All the comfort he found previously vanished in an instant. He stood and turned to face her. She looked sick… and scared…

She turned around and left the room. After a few long moments of shock Draco took a few hesitant steps out of the room and saw her… holding a child…

He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him… he drug his eyes up to hers…

She was staring at him with pain… like she was trying to find a way that he wasn't really there…

After several long minutes, she whispered to him.

"Are… are you a ghost…" Her eyes were dark and tearful as Draco approached her and touched his ice cold hand to her cheek. She shuddered from the chill, but didn't back away.

"Can you feel a ghost…"

"No," she said, trembling, "what are you?" Draco looked at the child, seeing its silver eyes.

Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of him. It was like he was right there in front of her… it was so real, she was scared to look away for fear of not seeing him when she looked back. He was looking at his son… his hair gently falling across his forehead. He was so perfect… he looked like he hadn't aged a day, he was so close to her…

Without a word he reached out and took the child out of her arms. Surprisingly, she let him.

Draco looked at her, "This is… my child…" Hermione nodded.

"Your son."

"How old is he?"

"He's three and a half months."

"What's his name?"

"Ladon…" Draco looked up at her. She met his gaze and didn't look away.

"Malfoy… Draco… how is this possible… I watched you die," she finished with a fresh wave of tears.

Draco looked away and walked over to the window with Ladon.

"Hermione, the Dark Lord was aware that I was losing my passion for the dark arts… he did the only thing he could to ensure he was in control of me… he created a horcrux from Ginny's murdered. I wasn't even aware until it was over… The curse is the only reason I was able to do it in the first place… it was what allowed me to take her life.

From that moment on, I have only had a torn soul… unless I was with you." He set his son down gently in h is crib.

"You were the only thing that kept me sane…" Hermione looked like she was ready to hyperventilate. She sat down quickly, looking to the floor.

"So… your not dead…" Draco looked at her dryly… this wasn't going as quickly as he would have liked.

She suddenly looked up at him severely.

"So where have you been, it's been over a year… why haven't you come here sooner?" she said, her voice wavering on the brink of anger between the sobs.

He looked at her, realizing what she had went through. He looked around the apartment, truly realizing she was alone… with his child.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't have been here any sooner…" he said, wanting her to stop crying.

"Draco… do you have any idea what things have been like?" he looked at her, not believing she would turn to self-pity. He soon realized he knew her as well as he thought he did.

"Draco, your Death Eater clubs have revolted against the wizarding governments. The world is in a state of chaos. Everyone else is experiencing widespread terror only comparable to the war we just ended. There is nothing we can do though… the groups operate independently of one another and has no chain of command. There is no way to stop them… there is too much support for the dark arts now. It won't be long before the wizarding societies completely fail…"

Draco looked out the window. Everything seemed so peaceful he found it difficult to believe that what she said was true. But simply because their location was safe at the moment didn't mean it would be forever. He looked at her, noticing the distress she was in just from thinking about it too much.

Draco closed the space between them and pulled her face up to look at him with his gloved hands.

Without a word, he pressed his lips to hers with such passion she lost all prior thoughts. His bangs brushed her delicately while his lips bruised hers with nothing short of ecstasy. He slid his hands into her thick hair and gripped tightly as he kissed her. He finally pulled his lips away from hers, now red and swollen.

"Hermione… I'm sorry for what I did… I didn't want to… but I couldn't control it…" Hermione pressed her fingers to his lips.

"I've had too long to think about it… I don't want to think about it anymore, I just want you."

Draco couldn't help but love the desperate passion he saw in her eyes. He felt her release his cloak from his shoulders and pull open his shirt. Her motions were frantic and he wondered if she had been with anyone else…

When he finally pulled her pants off her rather shapely hips he had his answer. He leaned over her, her body shaking subtly lying on the floor. Her skin was hot, so warm to Draco. He placed his hand under her head as she rested it against the floor.

He simply couldn't believe she had given birth to a child… his child… He looked at her in disbelief…. She was the mother of his child and she was his, only his… He pressed his lips to her soft skin, caressing her lovingly. Her breathing was erratic and he could feel her heart beating frantically while she closed her eyes tightly. He pulled his lips from her and tugged her panties down to lie forgotten around one ankle. She opened her eyes, staring deeply into his, trying to warn him.

But he seemed to understand because when he pressed into her, he was slow and gentle, forcing all sense of instinct from his mind. She was so fucking tight he could hardly stand it, but he knew she was in pain.

So he kissed her as he pushed harder into her feeling her moan into his mouth. He kissed her harder, not allowing her to focus on the pain. He pressed his fingers through her dark hair, holding her still. She looked into his eyes as he pulled out of the kiss and felt such intensity with him so near that she pressed her hips up suddenly, forcing him the rest of the way inside of her. A small gasp left her lips but the look of pain on her face soon dissipated as she adjusted to accommodate him. Draco smirked.

"Mad at me for knocking you up yet?" Hermione laughed despite herself and wrapped herself tightly around his body.

"Never," she whispered, running her hands across his chest. She moaned loudly as he pulled out of her and thrust back in making her breathing become unsteady again.

She felt so good Draco didn't think he would allow himself to climax… he never wanted to leave her warmth again, she felt too bloody good…

"You are so fucking beautiful…"

Draco had abandoned all caution… She was in total bliss anyway, the pain long forgotten, as he rammed his cock into her depths forcefully, his hands gripping her hips tightly. It was taking all she could do to stop her from climaxing ridiculously early, but when she did, Draco never thought she looked so beautiful. Her muscles clenched around him so tightly he didn't think he could handle it,, but he held out for a few more moments, letting her enjoy the extreme high as long as she could before his cum filled her. It was Draco's turn to breath hard as she looked at him with his eyes closed. Sweat lined his brow as she licked her lips. Nothing was as intoxicating as he was. Nothing.

* * *

Draco watched her sleeping form in a trance for several minutes before he set the letter on the bedside table. He knew he couldn't stay here… he would surly go to Azkaban… and there was no way he would be a burden to the only people he cared about in the world… and there was no way he would go on knowing all of this was his fault… 

He held his son one last time before he put him back in his crib and left the apartment.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 

_Yay!!! Are you guys happy now?? I read all the reviews after Draco died and laughed. I can't believe you guys think I would REALLY kill Draco!!!!! Me!!! Ya Right!!!$#!!! Lol :) Thanks for reviewing though, I love them all lots!!!_

_ So did NOBODY realize he created a horcrux back in chapter 3?!?!?!?! Sheeh! lol I didn't make it too obvious on purpose though!  
_

_Not sure how much longer the story will be. We'll see._

_ Amanda  
_


	18. The Advantages of Dark Magic

_AN/ Okay, I'm really sorry I took forever with this chapter, but I have been iffy about it for awhile. I think it is terribly boring but necessary nonetheless. I finally decided that this is the direction I want to take in the story and I really hope you guys like it!! Draco, in my opinion, is going kinda soft which I was trying to avoid, but this is how it will have to be. He is restructuring how his mind works because Hermione… everything he does now is for her. This is a key thing to remember throughout the rest of the story. It is what will determine all of Draco's actions from here on out._

_Thanks sooooooo much to those of you who reviewed!!! I love them so much!!! Many of you guys have influenced the story by your input!! The big one being how the story will end… Dreamingstar somehow rewrote that one for me, lol. But all of you guys are awesome and I can't believe you are reading my fic when there are ones out there that are so much better!! For all of you guys who like dark Draco a lot, I just HAVE to recommend the dramione fics by Krya4 (she's in my favorites) and over on the story Contrast. It is very long, but worth the read. I love Draco in that story. I wouldn't take the time to recognize them here if I didn't think they were awesome!!! So check them out!!!_

_Okay, here it goes…_

**_Chapter 18: The Advantages of Dark Magic_**

_Hermione,_

_Ever since I stepped foot inside Hogwarts, my life has only been a false ideology. I justified my actions through this façade and committed acts that only one in my position could have. I never truly understood that life could be different until you were thrust into my own. I wasn't even alive until I was with you… and now I leave you so that I can right the wrongs I have created. The world is in chaos because of my actions. Before my father died, he left with me a very interesting bit of knowledge. I am going to take full advantage of this and try to make things right._

_There is a vial on your nightstand. Drink this, and just maybe you will remember me._

_Draco_

Hermione looked over to her nightstand. A small glass vial sat full of purple liquid. She felt a tear slide down her cheek as she pulled out the cork and drained the contents without question.

* * *

Draco looked around. The bank was enormous. He didn't even know it was here. "The Swiss Wizarding Bank," was emblazoned in gold lettering across the wall. He ignored the strange attention he was receiving from the staff as he made his way into the vaults. After several minutes of walking he finally found vault 625369. He pressed his hand into the door and it vanished.

Once inside Draco glanced around. He looked at the table in the center of a room with bookcases lining the walls and stepped up to it. There were numerous ancient scrolls lying about the table. Each looked to be thousands of years old. Just like his father's memory.

While he vaguely knew what they said, Draco still spent hours reading the scrolls and could hardly believe it. This was how dark magic brought back people from the dead. He knew his father had a lot of ancient dark items, but never would Draco have guessed he had this.

These documents dated back to the early days of wizardry and Merlin himself had actually signed one of the scrolls. Draco had heard of this before, that Merlin developed a way to bring people back from the other side, but deemed it too risky and from that point on it was considered dark magic.

Draco let out a hollow laugh. All it looked like to him was time travel… just slightly different. Instead of turning back time, this was simply restoring a specific time and recreating it. All matter would be forced to return to exactly as it was at that point in time, therefore, bringing back the dead and killing the new living. Draco's thoughts turned to his son. He hated it, but it had to be done. He had created too much pain… he had to change it. And if things went right… he would still have him…

He picked up a vial just like he had left Hermione and swallowed it.

_Here goes nothing._

* * *

**_-Three Months After Dumbledore's Death - The night Arthur Weasley died-_**

The sudden cold air of the night caught Draco off guard as it pierced his lungs. He opened his eyes to look down a dark alleyway.

"Do you see them?" Draco asked Blaise.

Blaise shook his head as he continued to peer down the alley.

"There they go," Blaise muttered, casting a shield charm.

"You get the son… I'll take Arthur out," Draco said steadily. He had planned this after all; he should be the one to take out that annoying muggle lover.

Blaise nodded and stepped out of the alcove and shouted a curse at Bill Weasley, hitting him in the back causing Molly and Arthur to turn around, suddenly alert. Draco raised his wand, the killing curse on the tip of his tongue, when he felt his head begin to ache like he had been hit with a bludger. He had an invisibility cloak on and thankfully wasn't hit by Arthur's curses. Draco stared in disbelief as Arthur and Molly grabbed Bill and disapparated.

Draco continued to stare at the spot he so vividly recalled Arthur Weasley lying dead… Every memory from his life that had transpired after that point flooded his mind.

It worked… 

Blaise was staring at him, his eyes full of anger as he slowly became irate.

"What the hell were you doing, Draco? Now we are both in deep shit… SHIT… Damnit Malfoy what the fuck were you thinking?!?" Blaise shouted, looking at him like he was the biggest fool he had ever seen in his life.

Hermione's face appeared before his eyes, his son… everything was coming back to him…

As Draco continued to ignore Blaise in his revelations, he punched him hard in the shoulder.

"What the fuck was that for?" Draco said, finally looking over at him. As soon as Draco's eyes hit his, he recalled that night… that night he had taken Hermione from his grasp… He had the urge to kill him on the spot… but he had to maintain control. He had to do this right, or he would fuck up everything.

"Draco, the Dark Lord is going to be furious… What happened?" Draco looked down at his hands, trying to come up with something convincing.

"Blaise, what would you say if I told you that I knew for a fact that Potter will defeat the Dark Lord?" Blaise simply stared at Draco dumbfounded for several seconds before answering.

"I'd tell you, you have completely lost it… Draco, you're going to get yourself killed saying things like that aloud…" Blaise said, walking off down the alley.

"I'm off for now, I will meet you back at the castle. I at least need a few drinks before we get Cruciod to death."

Draco watched him walk off with a smirk on his face before he touched his portkey.

* * *

Ginny sat on the couch at Grimmauld Place admiring her shining engagement ring. She simply couldn't believe how Harry had changed his mind and asked her to marry him. It wasn't as if she was going back to school. She felt herself begin to smile widely at her upcoming wedding. It was going to be a quiet, small affair of course. Harry was rather busy. He was actually gone right now with Ron and Hermione retrieving memories to find a horcrux.

Her smile faded. Everything was so unfair. This war was simply overbearing to them all, especially Harry. He was always so tired now. Ginny heard the door open and smiled thinking they were finally back.

But she couldn't have been more wrong.

Bill, carried between Arthur and Molly came into Grimmauld Place looking very stressed indeed.

"Mum, what happened, is Bill alright?" Ginny asked, standing up, her face falling when she saw Bill unconscious.

"Ginny, find Hermione… she may be able to heal him. We are going to take him to St. Mungo's," Mrs. Weasley said hurriedly. Ginny nodded and grabbed her cloak as she ran out the door. She had a vague idea where they had gone as she tried to get out of the main street when she felt someone grab her forcefully and place a body bind on her.

"Long time no see Ginny. You could have at least owled me afterwards," a dark voice chuckled.

Ginny felt her blood chill as she recognized that voice. It was Blaise. She tried to struggle out of his grip, but couldn't move. A tear slipped down her frozen face as Blaise disapparated with her tightly in his grasp.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione stumbled into Grimmauld place chattering amongst themselves.

"That guy was such a tosser Harry,why did you think he would have any useful memories again?" Ron said as he laughed, recalling the day's excitement.

"Yeah, really Harry, he was a bit odd…" Hermione said, a grin plastered on her face.

"Oh come on guys, I'm trying here," Harry said, laughing for the first time in several months.

So far, since Dumbledore had died, things had been pretty smooth. They had made progress on the horcrux search and there hadn't been any attacks…

Harry walked into the kitchen and found a note from Mrs. Weasley. He read it quickly and the grin slid off his face the more he read.

"Ron, Hermione, get in here…"

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked as she entered the kitchen, looking around for Ginny.

"Hermione, Bill was attacked in London… Mr. & Mrs. Weasley took him to St. Mungo's…" Harry handed her the letter.

She took it and scanned the letter quickly looking back up to Harry just as Ron came in the door.

"We have to get to St. Mungo's," Hermione said and Harry nodded.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, seeing the grave looks on his best friend's faces.

"Ron, Bill has been attacked and is at St. Mungo's," Hermione said, already grabbing the floo powder and shoving it into his hand.

"Come on."

Within moments they arrived at the front desk in St. Mungo's and found Bill's location.

As they approached the room in the white corridor, Mrs. Weasley rounded the corner and spotted them.

"Oh, kids, I'm so glad you got here… Where is Ginny?" she asked, looking around for her.

Hermione shook her head saying, "We thought she would be here with you… She's not here?" Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

"She went to find you. She wasn't at Grimmauld Place?"

"No… she must still be trying to find us. I'm sure she'll turn up soon. How is Bill?" Mrs. Weasley frowned as she gestured them into the hospital room.

Bill lie on the bed with Mr. Weasley at his side.

"Hermione, can you do anything?" Hermione looked up at her.

"What curse was he hit with?" she asked.

"I don't know, we couldn't hear them, they came out of no where," she said, looking over at Bill.

"Did you see who it was?" Harry asked. Mrs. Weasley frowned as she looked over to Arthur.

"Arthur thinks he saw one of them… but he must be confused," Mrs. Weasley said, receiving a glare from her husband.

"It was Malfoy… Lucius's son. I saw him very clearly; he had his wand pointed right at me and for some reason he lowered it just as Molly grabbed me and disapparated. It was the strangest thing… he could have killed me easily," he finished, looking back over to Bill.

Hermione found that very strange… she hadn't heard much about Malfoy since him and Snape fled that night three months ago. Snape had seemed to just disappear too.

* * *

Draco felt the familiar jerk behind his navel and opened his eyes when he felt the ground beneath him.

New York wasn't all it was cracked out to be, he decided. He much preferred London…

Draco's thoughts were verified as someone slammed into his shoulder and walked past without a word.

"Damn Americans," he muttered, glaring at those near him.

Draco managed to make his way to the wizarding part of New York through a pub he found strangely charming called Yesterday's.

He went past the barstools and ascended the stairs and went to the window which Draco touched the tip of his wand to and muttered, "Faction Alley."

The window disappeared and was replaced with a door that Draco pulled open. Once he stepped through he was pleased to see things looked relatively normal.

He recalled how Hermione told him that New York was the first to fall under control of the Death Eater Organization. It had only been a month since Draco had began the Serpent's Lair, it was currently growing steadily… but he was about to change that.

Draco discreetly made his way to Ministry of Magic and entered the enormous building.

"I need to speak to the Minister, it is urgent," Draco said to the receptionist.

The witch smiled at him and replied, "You mean, the President."

Draco looked at her with a dry smile.

"No, I mean the Minister. If you _American's _so ridiculously insist that the muggle revolution had any effect on the wizarding society, then go ahead, I could care less, but rest assured, I know more about your own nation than you do. Now, if you don't mind, direct me to the Minister's office."

The witch shifted uncomfortably in her chair as she grimaced at Draco.

"He is busy at the moment, you will have to wait."

"Do you want to be responsible for the deaths of several innocent muggles who are currently herd against their will in this city."

She looked at Draco with nothing less than a scowl.

"Fine, you can explain to him why you are barging into his office. Down the hall. You can't miss it."

Draco left without another glance in her direction as he quickly made his way to the office.

There were very few witches and wizards in the America's before the British muggles decided to go there. The wizarding government set up an establishment there to control the wizards who decided to go to America.

Draco rolled his eyes as he saw a gold label on the door that read, President. At some point, the British Wizarding Ministry had decided to become their own government, something that irritated the pureblood society severely. He opened the door without knocking.

The President looked up from his desk surprised that Draco had entered his room.

Draco walked into the room and stood in front of his desk without sitting down and started to pace.

"There is an organization within this city that has been started by the same organization fashioning themselves as the Death Eater's," Draco said looking at his directly now, "You have heard of them?"

The man nodded, still in shock.

"This organization is going to strike and overturn this, if you really call it this, government. This (Draco pulls out a memory ball) will detail how to get into the Serpent's Lair. If you strike unexpectedly, you should cause an immediate panic and disbanding of the organization, preventing any attacks that are sure to happen if you ignore this. Do you understand?" Draco asked, stopping his relentless pacing and looking at the man. The second he nodded, Draco touched his portkey and disappeared.

The man sat in shock for several moments staring at the space this strange young and obviously very British man stood before him. He picked up the memory and saw it flash before his eyes.

Fear danced in his eyes as he picked up his quill and wrote a message to his secretary ordering the Head of the Auror Department to see him immediately.

* * *

_AN/ Review!!!!! And check out my new story, "Break You Down." It's going to be WAY shorter than this. Like not over 6000 words maybe._

_Okay, hope everyone is enjoying Order of the Phoenix. I am pathetically trying to download it on the internet. Sigh, lol. I CAN'T see it here!!!!!! It sucks!!! I will get to see it on the 20th though. And then, holy shit, Deathly Hollows comes out!_

_I don't know about you guys, but I just like all of a sudden, got REALLY psyched about it coming out. All I can think about now is what is going to happen to Draco!?!_

_OMG, I'm so pumped!!! Can't wait to talk to everyone about it after it comes out!!_

_See ya! Hopefully next update won't take forever, but I do have a horrible 20 hour trip coming up on Monday I have to pack for. I hate trips, I just like getting to where I am going, lol. Long flights suck!_


	19. The Silver Lining

**_Chapter 19_**

**_-Two Weeks Later-_**

Draco looked down at his hands watching the blood dripping off slowly.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. At least his mother was safe now…

Draco looked up. He was in Paris… on that same roof… The Eiffel Tower was once again illuminated brilliantly. There was just no Hermione…

He closed his eyes again. It was almost as if he could feel her… her presence right before him… her soft skin pressed against his… she was so close… but he couldn't reach her…

He wondered if she would remember him. He hadn't laid eyes on her since he had come back. He recalled how it took a few minutes for the potion to fully restore his memory… he hoped it had worked for her…

* * *

It had been two weeks since Bill's attack and he was already back to full health. Harry sat alone in his room at Grimmauld Place, the darkness dangerously clouding his mind. 

Ginny had been gone for two whole weeks…

They hadn't heard anything and it was taking all his restraint to stop from going to the castle in Romania they had just learned about to find her…

Hermione was right… they had to be using her as bait… if he showed up, they would surly kill her… if she was even still alive…

The numbness Harry felt was overwhelming. It was his fault this had happened… his eyes were red and tired and stung him so painfully that when he tried to close them, he immediately pulled them back open. He couldn't escape his reality… not even for a moment.

* * *

Hermione sat in an unused room at Grimmauld Place Sirius had once told her was his mother's parlor. There was a piano hidden under several inches of dust that she had suddenly taken notice of. 

She sat in an old, moth eaten chair across the room from it. All she could do was stare at it. There was something she just couldn't place…

Her thoughts turned to Harry. He hadn't left the house since Ginny was declared missing. The horcrux search was at a standstill and she felt useless. She rose from her chair, deciding she needed some fresh air.

She knocked softly on Harry's door and opened it. He didn't even look up at her as she told him she would be back tomorrow.

The sight of him was enough to bring tears to her eyes… just days before their wedding was scheduled…

She closed the door and left Grimmauld Place quietly. She pulled her cloak and hood tightly around her shoulders and began to walk down the street with no particular direction in mind.

* * *

Blaise punched his door, his knuckles bruising quickly. 

"What do I have to do to get information out of you, Ginny?" Blaise stared at her heatedly. Ginny was on her hands and knees, blood dripping out of her nose as she tried desperately to catch her breath. Blaise had been putting her under the Crucio curse for the last two weeks, slowly trying to break her down so she would tell him what he wanted to know.

"You will never get the location from me, Zabini," Ginny spat, her fiery red hair falling into her face. Her head ached so painfully…

Blaise gritted his teeth as he left the room, slamming the door.

Ginny leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. She wasn't sure how much longer she could take this. She closed her eyes and black hazy smoke overtook her as she collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Draco looked around. It looked just like it did the first time he had been here. There were boxes and other various things that were waiting to be sorted out. 

He walked into her bedroom and sat down. He glanced over at the bedside table… he wondered if she had even taken the potion…

He spread his hand out onto the covers… it didn't even look like she slept here…

He would give anything to just see her face… He just wanted to touch her… To be reminded of why he did this…

Draco froze as he heard the door click. He pulled his invisibility cloak tightly around his shoulders and stood up to walk into the living room.

He felt his heart wrench tightly in his chest as he saw her…

She moved slowly, her steps quiet and steady as she walked to the windows. She reached out a delicate hand and opened them slightly so the cool breeze sent soft waves through her hair.

Draco felt frozen to the spot as he watched crystal tears streak her face. Soft pellets of rain began to fall softly outside as she gazed at nothing in particular.

Draco wanted desperately to know what upset her… he was doing everything in his power to prevent her unhappiness, only to see her painful tears turn to sobs.

If only she remembered him…but he had no way of knowing… he felt his blood pulsing through his body as it turned to ice, trying desperately to awaken his mind to reality…

His mark was burning blacker than smoke, but he didn't notice it. He was so enthralled with her nearness that he lost control of his senses…

He took silent steps toward her…

He wanted to tell her he was here… he wanted to tell her he missed her… he wanted to tell her he was sorry.

But most of all he wanted to touch her. Just once… long enough to get him through however long it would take for him to rectify his mistakes…

Draco was right behind her… he could almost feel her heartbeat he was so close… he pressed his hand to her hip, startling her.

She stopped breathing, but didn't move. Without thinking, Draco pulled her back into his arms, her delicate body falling easily into his grasp. He entangled his right arm around her waist, holding her close, while his left reached up slowly and wiped the tears from her face delicately. He could see her reflection in the window. Her eyes were wide and her breathing scarce and he realized she was scared.

"Shhh, don't be scared," he whispered into her ear. He was waiting for any sign that she may recognize his whisper, but it never came. His heart sank as he realized she didn't remember…

"Close you eyes," he whispered gently, waiting for her to comply. He watched her slowly close them in the reflection and pulled his cloak off.

She felt so good in his arms… her hair so soft against his skin…

It was now that Draco finally realized his mark was burning painfully… he sighed inwardly… bloody brilliant…

He looked at her sad face in the reflection once more… but he had time for this…

He turned her around quickly in his arms and pressed his lips gently to hers. He could taste her shock, but surprisingly her lips parted slightly, allowing Draco to deepen the kiss. His tongue entwined with hers and she kissed him back. She pulled him closer like it was the most natural thing and kissed him with more passion that she had felt in her whole life…

Just as Draco pulled out of the kiss he regretfully touched his portkey before she had a chance to open her eyes.

Hermione stood staring in front of her…

She was breathing heavily and fresh tears threatened to fall as she tried to grasp what had just happened… She looked down at the ground and saw a silvery cloak lying at her feet.

_An invisibility cloak_…

She picked it up and held it to her chest… why did what just happened seem so familiar… why wasn't she freaking out… why did it feel so _right_…

She fell to her knees, the tears streaking her face as she tried to understand… it was like there was something there that she just couldn't wrap her mind around…

* * *

Draco found himself in the Dark Lord's meeting chambers shortly after leaving Hermione. He looked up and was astonished to see that Death Eater's formed a circle around him and the Dark Lord. 

Draco looked up at him, waiting to be addressed. There was something about this that was very discomforting to him.

"Nice of you to join us Draco… We were hoping you could take care of a little problem we have been introduced to… Blaise, bring her out."

Draco turned to follow the Dark Lord's gaze and saw Blaise come out dragging Ginny Weasley with him.

If Draco was shocked to see her, he didn't show it. The truth was though, he couldn't believe that they had her… he couldn't even fathom how she had got here.

Blaise threw her down next to Draco and looked up to the Dark Lord. She scrambled in the floor to sit up, but didn't dare go anywhere.

"We have been unable to get any information from her… we were hoping you could… and if not kill her."

The Dark Lord looked at Draco severely saying quietly, "Do not disappoint me."

Draco looked over to Blaise, his eyes clearly full of hate for his best mate…

What felt like several long minutes to Draco was actually only a few seconds.

He stared at her lying helplessly in the floor. She looked like she had been tortured repeatedly… flecks of blood were dried to her skin and several superficial abrasions marred her body. Draco swallowed hard and took a deep breath… he didn't have any other choice…

He approached her slowly until he was right over her. The second he made eye contact with her, he grabbed her and quickly touched his portkey in his cloak.

He felt the ground come up hard as he supported Ginny's weight. They both collapsed on the hard concrete in the middle of the London sidewalk.

"Malfoy," she gasped, "What did you just do?"

Ginny was looking at him wildly while he pulled her up to her feet.

"They are going to follow us… Is there anywhere we can go…" He looked at her quickly. She seemed to be struggling to determine whether or not to trust him.

"Weasley! They will be here in moments and if we are still here, we are both dead…" Ginny seemed to think fast and grabbed his wand from his hand.

Draco first thought she was going to attack him until she shouted, "Expecto Patromun."

A silvery rabbit shot out of the wand and disappeared.

"Come on," she said, "Let's move…" She handed Draco back his wand and looked at him wearily before he pulled her into a dark alley. As soon as they fell into the shadows, Draco saw several Death Eaters' apparate into the area…

* * *

Hermione pushed open the door to the kitchen at Grimmauld Place and saw Harry sitting with Ron at the kitchen table. 

"Where have you been," Ron asked, looking up at her. Hermione shook her head to dismiss the question as Harry looked up immediately alert. He seemed to be reading something.

"It's Ginny… she's sent me a patronus message," Harry said, obviously reading a message she couldn't see.

"Hermione… I need a piece of paper, quick," Harry shouted.

She quickly transfigured the mug on the table to a piece of paper and looked over Harry's shoulder to see what he was writing. She gasped as she saw what it said…

"Harry… what are you doing… You're telling Malfoy where we are…" Harry sent the message away with his patronus and stood up so fast he knocked his chair over as he rushed into the living room.

"Harry," Hermione said loudly following him and finally getting his attention.

"He is with Ginny… she said he saved her life and they could die if he couldn't get them back to here… she is too weak to apparate on her own…" Harry was pacing around the living room waiting for the door to open.

"Malfoy," Hermione whispered her face twisting in confusion, trying to make any sense out of this mess.

* * *

Malfoy stared at her when she pulled a piece of paper out of thin air and thrust it into his hands. 

"Read this and apparate there immediately…"

Draco looked at the piece of paper. It read:

_Draco Malfoy,_

_The Order of the Phoenix is located at number 12 Grimmauld Place, London. _

_Harry Potter_

Ginny looked at him expectantly.

"Do you know where that is… You need to know where it is to apparate us there…" she said, her hope diminishing quickly.

Draco shook his head.

"It doesn't matter…" he said, picking her up from her sitting position against the wall.

Draco touched the portkey so that he and Ginny vanished just as a Death Eater's came into the alleyway.

Draco felt Ginny's weight once again pull him down, but this time he held her up.

"There," she whispered… Draco looked ahead and saw the number 12 tacked onto the door.

He shifted her weight and pushed open the door.

* * *

The moment the door handle moved Harry felt his heart stop beating. 

The room was silent as all eyes in the room fell on Ginny… and Malfoy…

To have the golden trio staring at him was the last thing Draco expected when he entered the room. He took a few cautious steps forward to kick the door shut with his foot as he shifted Ginny in his arms. He set her feet on the floor, but held onto her as she swayed dangerously.

Hermione had lost her voice for the first time in her life and had no idea what to make of the situation.

"Harry…" Ginny said faintly. It was as if she had breathed life into him as she spoke. Harry rushed forward and pulled her out of Malfoy's arms, grasping her tightly in his own.

"Are you alright, Gin? Are you hurt, do you need to go to St. Mungo's?"

Ginny let out a small laugh as Harry carried her to the couch.

"I'm fine Harry, just very tired…" As soon as Harry set her down on the couch, she fell asleep.

* * *

As Harry took Ginny into his grasp, Draco's gaze shifted up to find Hermione staring at him. She looked very nervous that he was there and shifted her gaze to Harry quickly. 

Draco watched Ginny fall asleep and cursed silently. Now he was on his own…

He turned around to leave when Potter called after him.

Draco stopped without looking back.

"Malfoy… you're staying here," Harry said, approaching him.

Draco turned around sharply, glaring at Potter, but Hermione spoke before he had the chance.

"Please Malfoy, we need to know what happened to Ginny," Hermione said nervously. Draco felt his hand slip off the handle.

* * *

Hermione sat stiffly in her chair as she watched Malfoy run his hand through his hair. Something about his sleek, black glove caught her attention. She couldn't help but watch him… he seemed so different… not like she remembered him at all… His eyes were dark… hiding any emotion he might be feeling from her prying eyes. 

Harry sat right next to Ginny as he looked up at Malfoy.

"So do you mind telling us what the bloody hell happened Malfoy?" Harry asked, glaring at him.

Draco licked his lips as he looked dryly at Harry.

"So that's the thanks I get for saving your fiancé's life," Draco drawled sarcastically. Hermione looked at him sharply.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

Draco looked over to her; she had caught him off guard.

"It's not like the bloody diamond on her finger isn't a dead giveaway," he said, looking away from her, slightly irritated he almost fucked up.

Harry was still staring at Draco expectantly when he glanced back his way.

"If you need to know what happened to her, then why don't you ask her," Draco said scowling at Harry dangerously.

Harry glanced back to Ginny and noticed she had indeed woken up.

"Harry… Malfoy saved my life. I swear to you, it isn't a trick… I was there for two weeks. The only person I ever saw was Blaise Zabini. They wanted to know where the camp was… but I never told him. I think they realized they weren't going to get any information from me… That's when I saw him… Vold… Voldemort. Harry he told Malfoy to get information from me or kill me… we were surrounded by Death Eater's. He approached me and somehow got us out of there… I don't know why, but he saved my life, Harry."

Harry slowly looked up at Malfoy with an unreadable expression.

"Malfoy, why would you betray your side to save Ginny…" Draco continued to stare at the ground until he unconsciously looked up at Hermione.

Before he could mask it, Hermione caught a strange, unfamiliar look in his eye…

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw him… there was definitely something there she couldn't place. He glanced away quickly and looked at Harry.

"You wouldn't understand Potter," Draco said.

Harry shook his head, "So you can't go back can you?" Draco let out a hollow laugh.

"Would you?" Draco said, truly realizing how fucked he was.

"Look Malfoy. You're staying here until we get this figured out. You can help us, you have information we could use… and you'll be safe here."

Draco just glared at Harry before he looked over to Hermione.

"Hermione, I want you to keep an eye on him until further notice. Ron and I are going to take Ginny to St. Mungo's," Harry said matter-of-factly.

Hermione stared at him like he had lost his mind, but he paid her no attention as Ginny started to bicker about going to the hospital.

"Harry, I'm fine, I don't need to go…" Ginny mumbled as Harry picked her up.

"Hermione are you going to be alright?" Ron asked her.

Hermione made a "hurumph" sound as she crossed her arms and glared at Ron.

"We'll be back soon," Harry said, glancing at Malfoy, "Come on, Ron."

They filed out of Grimmauld Place as Hermione stared after them until the door was shut with a loud thud.

Malfoy watched her in amusement as she fumed in silent fury at being left alone with him.

* * *

AN/ Hope this is better than the last chapter! I will be trying to finish this by Monday. We'll see how that goes... Have a happy last weekend before Deathly Hallows!!!!! I CANT wait:D 


	20. Somewhere in a Distant Memory

_**Chapter 20: Somewhere in a Distant Memory**_

Draco was staring at her. She was just so beautiful. Every stunning feature about her appealed to his taste… he found he even liked her hair dark more than blonde… it made them fit together better…

Hermione shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. She stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Draco called after her.

Hermione stopped, unsure of how to react to Malfoy speaking to her civilly.

"To get something to eat…" she turned around, "Would you like something?"

To her surprise, Draco stood up and followed her into the kitchen. She did her best to act as if nothing was out of the ordinary, but the more she tried, the more she realized how very out of the ordinary it was.

"Malfoy… what happened to you?" Hermione asked rather cautiously. She fully expected to get a negative response from him as she watched him slowly look up at her.

"What makes you think something happened?" he said, shaking his bangs out of his eyes.

Hermione stared at him incredulously for a few moments before replying.

"Okay, first of all, you just saved Ginny at your own expense. Secondly, you have yet to call me a mudblood and act rude and arrogant. What was it, did you get overwhelmed at what they wanted you to do and decide to come running to the Order?"

Draco let out a hollow laugh as he looked up at her.

"I wish…"

Hermione was on the verge of flipping out. She was actually trying to make him mad now and couldn't believe he was maintaining his calm demeanor.

Draco stared at her for a few seconds before he finally spoke in a deathly calm tone.

"Would you have rather me stabbed her repeatedly until she bled to death, Granger?"

Draco watched as her anger melted away in an instant and was replaced by an expression of horror.

Her voice was only a whisper as she said, "Is that what would have happened?"

Draco's eyes gave nothing away as he diverted his gaze from hers.

Hermione sat down in one of the chairs across from him and looked at him closely.

"Thank you… you don't know what it means to us," Hermione whispered.

Draco glanced at her and saw her staring at him, like she was trying to understand what he was thinking.

In truth, all he was thinking about was pulling her out of that chair and stripping her clothes off of her and fucking her on the kitchen table. Unfortunately, he knew that would be unwise.

* * *

Draco spent the next several days out of the way of the Order. He stayed in the parlor where he had transfigured something into a bed. There had been a lot of commotion with the Order about him, but he did his best to ignore it. Draco wasn't sure what he should do now…

* * *

Hermione laid in her bed at three in the morning staring out the window. Something wasn't right. Harry and Ginny had got married the previous day. They were going to discuss plans for retrieving the horcrux the next. Everything seemed to be going smoothly… except Malfoy. 

She just couldn't understand why he was now on their side… none of it made sense.

Hermione's thoughts were broken when she heard soft music through the wall… She turned her head to listen better.

It was a piano…

She rose from her bed without thought and went into the hall. It was like a distant memory she just couldn't grasp.

She wracked her mind trying to remember why it was familiar…

She suddenly realized it was coming from the parlor… Malfoy's room…

She stepped closer to the door and pressed her ear against it.

It was such a depressing tune… why did she recognize it so much…

She slid down the door gently, putting her hands to her temples. She knew she shouldn't be sitting outside Malfoy's room like this, but she couldn't seem to pull herself away from the eerie tune…

She breathed deeply as she braced herself for what she was about to do. She stood up and opened the door quietly. As she gazed into the room, she saw Malfoy playing the piano without looking back. She didn't even realize it worked until now.

As she pushed open the door she flinched as she heard it creak.

_Damn old house_, she thought as Draco stopped playing and turned to look at her curiously.

Hermione froze on the spot as he turned towards her and stood up. He was only wearing loose, silk and of course, black, boxers. Hermione felt her face flush instantly as she willed her body to run, but couldn't move, all she could do was stare…

She had never really seen a man barely clothed and definitely not one that looked like Malfoy. His toned muscles couldn't have drawn more attention from her if he was trying. But what really caught her off guard was the dark mark glaring menacingly at her and the bruises it was creating on his wrist…

Draco looked at her, trying to read her thoughts as she stood in pure shock. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck and she wore a fitted t-shirt and short pajama shorts. Her long legs were exposed brilliantly to his gaze.

Draco saw when she finally made a move to leave and spoke quickly, "Wait… don't go."

She froze again, intentionally not looking at him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come in without knocking… I just heard you…" Draco finally realized why she was so nervous and found a black t-shirt and pulled it over his head.

"It's safe to look now," he teased, watched her slowly glance over to him.

Her eyes shone brightly as she glanced back at his wrist.

Draco moved to sit on his bed as she spoke.

"Does it hurt…"

Draco glanced at the mark, so irritatingly burning him.

He shrugged.

Hermione found every last shred of courage she had as she inched over to his bed and sat down, taking his wrist in her hand.

Draco watched her, highly amused and pleased that she had so innocently wandered into his room at three in the morning.

She pressed her palm against his flesh and began muttering a healing spell under her breath. Draco felt the pain slowly lessen until it dissipated entirely. She looked up at him as the last of the bruises disappeared.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked quietly.

Draco shook his head and held her gaze.

"Why did you come in here?" he asked her. She looked uncomfortable, unsure of how to answer him.

"I … I don't know. I heard the music and…" she looked at him helplessly.

Draco lifted his arm and slowly flicked his wrist and startled Hermione as the door shut behind her.

She looked at him strangely…

"You can do wandless magic?" she asked, oblivious as to the fact that he had just shut the door.

Draco smiled at her… a real smile and Hermione noticed.

She shifted trying to understand this new Malfoy she wasn't used to…

"You should smile more, it suits you," she said, standing up. Draco caught her hand and pulled her back down into his lap. Her feet dangled off the bed as she twisted to look at him and before she knew what happened, he kissed her.

It was a soft kiss that he pulled out of immediately and looked up at her. Her shock was evident, but not hostile. He reached his hand up to her face, touching it to her cheek.

Hermione wasn't sure why she didn't get up, but when he touched her, it was like a distant memory she couldn't make out. His cold fingers sent chills up her spine as he entangled them in her thick hair like he had done it a hundred times. He gently pulled her head down to his lips and kissed her more forcefully this time.

Hermione was hardly aware of anything but his tongue moving into her mouth… and her letting him… his cold hands moving up her skin, making her shiver.

Draco kissed her harder with each passing second as he felt her respond with urgency that he didn't think would be there…

He broke the kiss long enough to pull her legs around his waist and lean her back gently onto the bed as he kissed her, enclosing her small body in his strong arms. He pressed his lips to her neck and sunk his teeth into her soft skin enough to make her shudder.

Hermione could barely think straight as Draco pulled her shirt over her head without resistance.

It felt so right…How could this be wrong if it felt so right… Draco pulled her bra over her head as well, not bothering with the clasp. He knew he was taking a risk, but it was a risk she was enjoying. He pushed himself up on his elbows to look at her.

"You are so beautiful, Hermione," he muttered, looking at her perfect breasts, her rosy nipples hardened for him. Hermione suddenly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"_Hermione_," she asked, looking at him as if seeing him for the first time… She suddenly started breathing very hard and tried to get out from under him until Draco grabbed her arms and looked her in the eye.

"Wait…" he said, begging her to calm down. He felt her breathing become less staggered and her heart rate calm slightly. She looked up into his eyes, "Why would you call me that… What do you know that I don't…"

Draco looked at her and realized how scared she was.

She was looking at him, her beautiful eyes wide and terrified.

"Do you want me to let you go," he asked. The dilemma he saw in her eyes was unmistakable.

"I want to know why I feel like this is where I belong," she said, staring into his silver eyes, searching them.

Draco leaned down to whisper into her ear, "Because it is where you belong… with me."

Draco didn't waste another second as he pulled his shirt off and tugged her shorts down her legs. She watched him with a slightly excited, yet horrified look on her face as he pulled his aching erection out of his boxers.

Draco took her soft lips in his mouth as he pressed his body close to her warmth. She felt so extremely good underneath him… all he wanted was to push his hard cock into her tight, wet cunt and fuck her senseless…

Draco grabbed her breast and massaged it with his hand as he took her other into his hot mouth. Hermione kept her eyes open as she heard the soft moans escape her. The sight before her was tantalizing and terrifying at the same time.

Malfoy's bangs was tickling her breast as he nipped at her hardened nub, creating the most erotic sensation she had ever experienced. She ran her fingers through his hair, marveling at how soft and silky it felt. He pulled his head up to look at her with a sexy smirk on his lips.

"You are the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen," he said to her in a hushed, lust -drunk voice.

Hermione looked at him with passionate filled eyes and realized just exactly how very strange this was.

"Malfoy… you do realize who I am… right?" she said, her voice trembling slightly.

A small smile crossed his face briefly as he looked at her.

"I am very aware of who you are… but I don't think you know who I am," he said quietly. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"I don't think I could be any more aware of the fact that I am in bed with a Death Eater… at least until a few hours ago," she said, her eyes lingering on his mark for a second.

Draco suddenly sat up and leaned back against the wall away from Hermione. She wrapped an arm across her chest as she sat up and looked at him.

He wouldn't look at her directly as he spoke.

"I don't think this is a good idea… you should probably go back to your room."

Hermione looked at him hard, trying to figure out what exactly was going on in his head.

She silently dressed and went to the door. She glanced back over at him and opened her mouth like she was going to speak, but seemed to think better of it as she closed her eyes for a moment. A tear slid down her cheek as she opened the door and quietly left Draco alone to his thoughts.

Draco closed his eyes… it had taken all his restraint to not fuck her like a whore… but that wasn't how she fell in love with him… She had to come to him.

He thought back to that night in Venice… she had come to him…

She definitely wasn't ready yet. If he had pushed her, she would only run away.

He took his rock hard erection in his hand… god he wanted her…

He remembered that passionate night in Paris… the rough sex they had in Amsterdam… and the love they shared on her apartment floor in London…

He had to do this right… He had to get her to remember…

* * *

_AN/ Okay guys, my updating sucks lately because I have been rather busier than normal. I leave for Okinawa tomorrow and will be there for two weeks, so don't expect any update 'til after that. It kinda works out for everyone because OMG ITS HARRY POTTER WEEKEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_I will see the movie on the 20th, (my birthday) and then get the book!!!!!!!!!!_

_What a birthday right?!?!?!_

_Yay!!!!!!!! I'm so PUMPED! Did you guys see the possible beginning of book 7 on Mugglenet? It hasn't been declared authentic, but it could be!! It is from the Guardian, a British paper, or something._

_Okay, I'm off to pack, because I'm the biggest procrastinator in the world… like 12 hours before my flight leaves…lol._

_ Hah, I just proofread this and its like 3am. I got 9 hours til I need to be on a flight and I don't wanna get off the computer! _

_Btw, I'm making a website... it is so nowhere near finished... but it will be an archive of Draco related fics. If you want me to put a link to your story on on my site, PM me and ill read it!!_

_Okay, just re read this to get back in the groove... we'll see how long it takes me to do the next chapter... 7/30  
_


	21. The Dragon's Lair

_**Chapter 21: The Dragon's Lair**_

Hermione sat in the dusty floor of her room, her knees pulled tightly to her chest, her arms embracing them. The dark shadows cast by the light of the moon danced eerily before her, taunting her, trying to evoke her to do something rash.

But she just sat quietly in the dark, wanting all the light to disappear. She wanted to live in darkness…

In the darkness she would be allowed to love such a dark creature…

Such a beautiful, intoxicating, breathtaking and agonizingly out of reach creature. A dark, yet sincerely passionate person who seemed to only consume every thought she had.

He was a drug… and she was addicted… and she had no idea how it happened.

Hermione felt the tears slide down her cheek as the early rays of dawn streamed through her window, illuminating her face as the crystal droplets began to obscure her beauty.

* * *

The kitchen was gloomier than ever as the trio sat discussing the plans for retrieving the final horcrux, the locket.

"Hermione… Hermione?" Harry was looking at her, waiting for her to acknowledge him. She seemed to be in her own little world. Ron leaned over and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Hermione squeaked, jerking her head up suddenly. She looked at her best friends and felt her face grow hot. It was as if they were reading her mind… they knew what she was thinking.

But they would surly never speak to her again if they knew what she was thinking… and here they were talking to her.

Because if they knew she was thinking about Malfoy being in the shower on the floor above them, clear hot water streaming down his torso, his immaculate skin revealed to her eyes only, his dark silver eyes pouring into hers, a small smirk on his face as he whispered to her to get in.

And his enormous, bulging, hard…

"Hermione!" Harry said exasperated. Hermione actually flinched this time and looked up at Harry, her thoughts momentarily mortifying her as she saw his green eyes staring at her dangerously.

"Care to join us back in London?" Harry said, shaking his head. Hermione heard the water shut off.

"Can you perform these defensive spells effectively, we need them to be able to get through the necropolis safely?" Hermione took the list from Harry's hand and nodded as she scanned the spells.

"Good, because we need to get this planned out and move today…" Harry continued to drag on as Hermione felt her thoughts slip again.

She was sitting on the edge of a rather high building, rain pouring over her, soaking her to the bone. Someone was holding her, kissing her, taking her drenched clothes off of her…

The kitchen door swung open and Hermione looked around as Malfoy strode past her and began grabbing various leftovers from breakfast.

Hermione looked directly down at the papers in front of her, scared to even look at him.

Draco saw her tense form and decided to save her the awkward exchange and addressed Harry.

"Potter, you're wasting your time, did you know?" Harry looked at him sharply.

"And what makes you think that?" Harry said smugly.

Draco looked at him pointedly, amused at finally breaking that air of arrogance Potter always had.

"Your horcrux… I know where it is…and it's not in the Glasgow Necropolis," Draco said, which caused Hermione to look at him, her nervousness vanished.

"What do you mean you know where it is, how do you even know about them?" Hermione said, back to her old self.

Draco looked at her and sent a chill down her spine but she didn't back down.

"You're just going to have to take my word for it. I know where the locket is and I can get it for you. But I may need some help," he said, never looking away from her.

Hermione turned back to Harry and saw him contemplating the idea.

"How do we know your telling the truth Malfoy," Harry asked. Malfoy narrowed his eyes.

"Why would I lie about it," he replied.

Harry glanced at Ron who spoke, "I say we let him go and get it if thinks he can, and we still go to the necropolis like planned. That way, he's not screwing us over if he's full of it."

Harry looked thoughtfully at Ron, "Good idea. Hermione, I want you to go with him and make sure he isn't up to no good. We'll manage the spells, I hope." Harry smiled at her weakly as she looked at him in a way that said, "If looks could kill."

Draco smirked inwardly as he watched Potter and Weasley leave Grimmauld Place on their little pointless adventure.

Hermione continued to sit quietly in her chair in front of him as he watched her silently.

He walked around the table and sat in Potter's vacant seat across Hermione.

"You don't have to pretend you didn't enjoy what little action you got last night," he said in a low, husky voice. Mental images of him from the previous night came to her mind causing invisible drops of sweat to form on her forehead.

Hermione closed her eyes tightly and shook her head.

"What are you doing to me, Malfoy… I don't understand, did you bewitch me…" she whispered, slowly looking up at him. His dark expression was haunting…

"No."

Hermione stared at him and unconsciously licked her lips. The tension in the air was like heat, attempting to suffocate her. She could barely breathe under his gaze. There seemed to be only one thing that could stop her suffering…

She slid out of her chair and onto the table to rest on her knees, she thrust her arms around his shoulders, pressing her body close to his. She briefly looked into his eyes and saw nothing but pure shock as she pressed her lips none too gently against his. There was no surprise in how good he felt to her, no shock that she had just threw herself at him. There was only a euphoric high that she craved desperately. His lips kissed her bruisingly and without regret as she willingly let him take control of the kiss. The exchange deepened exotically as Draco pushed his tongue past her lips and she moaned freely into his mouth.

Her fingers trembled around his body, each movement creating a complete sense of satisfaction as he stood up out of the chair and pushed her back onto the table. Her body was warm underneath him as he pressed his gently down to hers. He smoothed her hair back from her face and saw the sheer terror and delight in her shining eyes. Her whole body was trembling as she pressed her hands to his chest and explored freely, like she was looking for something.

Draco leaned down to whisper in her ear as he closed the space between them, "Don't be afraid of me."

Hermione looked into his eyes, tears gently falling now and spoke, "I'm not scared of you, but that idea simply terrifies me. I don't understand what has happened between us… I can't stop thinking of you Malfoy. I can't get you… you out of my head. I want you near me, I want you to touch me and I want you to fuck me… I want you to fuck me so hard I can almost feel it happening… I can see it… like it's happened before…" She closed her eyes and shuddered violently, as if the confession took her last breath.

Draco opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by an alarming pain in his left arm. He looked over at the mark and winced as the black letters seared a message into his skin.

_Draco, _

_I have escaped, I got your owl and I hope you know what you're doing… or else we are both dead. Meet me at the Dragon's Lair. Melanie _

Draco looked up to Hermione and noticed she was staring at the message.

"What does it mean?" she asked quietly.

"We have to go, she has the horcrux… come on."

* * *

The air was thick with fog as they made their way through the dark forest. There was no underbrush, just very old trees and a certain sense of magic in the air. This was a magical forest, like at Hogwarts, Hermione was sure.

"Malfoy, where are we?" Hermione asked, trying desperately to keep up with him. He seemed to know exactly where he was going.

"In the forest outside Malfoy Manor. Come on," he said, not looking back.

The moonlight was no longer shining through the trees at this point as the forest turned into a jungle. The ground was damp and clear as Hermione recognized many rare plant species and animals.

"We're almost there," Draco said, disappearing down into hatch that was not visible unless you were looking for it. Hermione approached the wooden hatch, finally seeing it and hastily followed Draco down the old ladder.

Finally, she reached the bottom and saw a torch lit tunnel before her and Malfoy way ahead of her.

When she caught up to him, she noticed his cold demeanor.

"Malfoy, what is this place?" she asked, looking around. Draco ignored her. The damp tunnel seemed to go on forever when finally they reached the end. Hermione stepped out of the steep opening into a moonlit clearing.

The trees around them formed a circle; they towered over them, guarding them from the depths of the forest she was sure she would have never ventured into on her own. She could hear the movements and rustles of the forests hidden occupants outside of their safe haven. The grass was alarmingly green for this time of year.

There was one single tree in the clearing that's branches spread over the whole area, the light dancing on the ground as the wind shook the leaves. Around the tree were several black roses that seemed to entwine around the tree as well as the surrounding area.

Hermione looked at them carefully… they didn't have any thorns.

There, next to the tree, was a beautiful girl in black robes. Hermione stepped closer as she realized who she was.

She had been in their year at Hogwarts. She looked absolutely stunning where she stood. But her face expressed no concern for her appearance.

Hermione glanced at Draco, he too seemed rather displeased to be here…

"Draco… I'm sorry, I didn't know where else that we could meet safely…" Draco did not look at her.

"Do you have the locket?" he asked, approaching her. She pulled a shaky hand out of her cloak and jerked the locket from around her neck.

Draco took it from her and looked at it. He handed it to Hermione who inspected it carefully.

She looked at Draco surprised.

"This is it," she said quietly. She almost didn't believe it.

"How come she had it," she asked curiously, but was simply ignored by both of them.

"Lay it down," Draco said. He withdrew his wand from his cloak and pointed it directly at the locket.

"Aboleo," he spoke clearly and a black jet of light struck the locket. It cracked violently and released a torrent of black smoke that permeated the air.

The smoke curled eerily through the air like a snake. It seemed to be sucking out their darkest memories… sort of like a dementor… but…

As soon as Hermione breathed the air with the smoke mingled into it she felt her vision cloud.

_She was in a dark room with death eaters surrounding her; she looked down… Ginny lie before her on the cold floor… She was clutching a dagger tightly in her hand as a strange dark spell she didn't know consumed her thoughts. Blood sprayed her chest as the dagger sank into her chest…_

There was a blinding white flash back to total darkness again as she saw a vision stream into view.

_She was sitting in the same place Ginny had just been in a chair. There were once again Death Eater's surrounding her, only fewer. One was standing right before her. He took off his mask and lowered his hood to reveal silver-blond hair. Malfoy's eyes were as dark as ever as he pulled on her left arm. Hermione looked down at his gloved hand gripping her pale skin. She noticed her own hair, which was a raven color and realized she was Melanie._

_Draco began a long strand of archaic words that had to be dark magic. She could feel the tense way Melanie was sitting. She was scared._

_Hermione felt a chill run down her back as the Dark Lord approached the two of them and addressed Melanie._

"_The Dark Mark must be given by a devout servant of mine. Draco is worthy to do my bidding. However, it can only be given through an act of violence committed by the giver… to accept the dark ways is to live by them…"_

_Draco looked down to the ground at this, never looking at Melanie-Hermione._

_She felt hot tears slid down her face as she saw the Death Eater's in the room begin to file out. All was quiet, as the only two people in the room were herself and Draco._

_"What are you going to do Draco?" her voice trembled._

_Draco's eyes flashed as he looked at her with a cold expression._

_"What I must," he replied just before he struck her with the backside of his hand. Hermione felt the blow as if it was really she there before him. She felt her lip bust and blood trickle down her chin. Her head collided painfully with the ground. Draco was quick to take advantage of her weakened state and jerked her robes off her._

_"Draco… what are you doing… you didn't tell me… please… st… stop…" she stuttered as her tears turned to sobs and desperate pleas._

_"You wanted this Melanie… you knew what would have to happen if you ever wanted to be my wife… You knew…"_

_Hermione seemed to be able to understand Melanie's thoughts._

_Melanie stared into his cold silver eyes as if she were seeing him for the first time. Her body grew numb as she felt Draco tear her clothes off her shaking body._

_She closed her eyes tightly, "Draco, why, you knew I was… why do you have to do it like this… I thought…"_

_"You thought wrong."_

_Draco's cold voice seemed to penetrate her skull. Her bright eyes dulled as Draco pulled her panties down her slender thighs._

_He entered her virgin body without remorse. He entered her forcefully. And she felt the pain. She was screaming; screaming with each thrust, each hard, painful and sickenly delightful thrust. Her pain was matched by the erotic pleasure she had by being with Draco… whom she had always loved._

_Draco fucked her hard, his body slowly losing its grasp as he plunged deeper and harder into her. His fingernails were digging into her thighs as he fucked her, pulling her to him each time, drawing tiny streams of blood from her broken skin._

_Her large, supple breast were deeply hardened, her dark hair spread over them as her screams began to share her mouth with her moans._

_Each thrust caused her whole body to move, her breasts jiggling for Draco's pleasure. He fucked her harder just to see her touch herself to stop the violent shaking._

_When he came, he came hard, spilling his seed into her. She winced at this, but wisely kept her lips shut._

_Her breathing was deep and erratic as she opened her eyes to see Draco flip her onto her stomach._

_"Draco… please, no… I don't think"_

_She felt him push into her again, her dryness causing the pain to be overwhelming. She pressed her palms hard into the ground to try to escape from him, but he was quick to force her back down. His strength held her there, through her cries of pain and forcefully as she bled._

_Crimson droplets sprayed the ground and made it easier for him to thrust deeper. On her left forearm, she saw the black outline of the dark mark begin to emerge._

Hermione felt her vision fade out and in again. The cold night air was crisp. It surprised her how numb she felt. She saw the blanket of stars in the sky through the branches of the tree. The grass was cool with dew and Hermione realized she was lying on her back. She sat up slowly and felt dizzy. In front of her she saw the locket with a large crack in the center of it, lying broken on the grass.

She glanced around and spotted Malfoy leaning against the tree, gazing in the opposite direction of her. His face was in the shadows, but she could tell he shed silent tears. Melanie was no where in sight.

Hermione stood up and steadily made her way over to Malfoy. She opened her mouth to speak but was shocked when he spoke first.

"We need to leave."

Hermione stared at him for a few moments rendered temporarily speechless. As he walked away from her she found her voice.

"Wait, Malfoy!" he stopped, but didn't turn back.

When she didn't continue, Draco turned around, his the moonlight illuminating him. Hermione saw the tear streaks on his face and desperately wanted to understand what he was feeling. She wanted to rush over to him and embrace him… but somehow she knew he would never allow it.

"Hermione…" he began but looked away. The truth was, he didn't know what to say. He knew what she saw… he knew what she would have seen… He had seen her memory of Potter nearly dying with dementors surrounding him…

She was so beautiful he didn't want to address any of the issues that needed to be discussed. If only she would remember him.

"Malfoy, I need to understand what is going on…" she looked down to her feet, "I want you to tell me what I need to know so I can understand… I know you're keeping something from me."

Draco stared at her hard. What if she believed him…

"Hermione… we… you and I were in love. I committed acts that I do not wish to speak of… and then I met you. You changed me, you gave me something to live for… I became a different person with you, the person I am now. What you saw… in the memory… that is not me now…"

Hermione stared at him with obvious confusion on her face.

"How can that be… what exactly are you saying Malfoy?"

"I used dark magic to return the state of matter to a specific time. I changed everything back to before I fucked up everything… I'm fixing my mistakes… for you… you were supposed to remember, but so far…"

Hermione was shaking her head as tears fell freely down her cheeks.

"No, it's impossible… you can only use time turners and they were all destroyed… there is no such dark magic to turn back time…"

"I didn't really turn back time… I changed the state of matter to return to a specific point… it's different."

Hermione clasped her hands to her head, "I don't remember anything… what happened, what did you undo…" she looked up at Malfoy.

"No… Ginny… you really… Oh my god," she said turning away from him and taking a few steps away.

"Hermione… I regret it, I risked my life to undo it… and I succeeded… please, forgive me," he said desperately.

Hermione turned around angrily, "Forgive you for killing one of my best friends… and you were in love with me??? How can you expect me to believe that? You HATED me, Malfoy! Hated me. There was never an opportunity for us to have even fallen in love… I don't know what kind of game your playing at but I'm tired of it. Stay away from me… do you hear me, stay away from me!"

Draco watched hopelessly as she disappeared into the wooden door in the ground and was gone…

* * *

AN/ REVIEW!!! Please ;)

Okay, I know it's been awhile! Really sorry about that! But hey, we got Deathly Hallows. Let me know what you thought of DH if you review! Or pm me if you wanna discuss it! My husband hasn't finished it and he's driving me nuts about ruining stuff even though I haven't, lol!

Hope you like the chapter. I can't believe it got so long. Not that its really really long, but I think it's the longest chapter.

Oh well, not too much left to go. Maybe 1 or 2 chapters and an epilogue!!!


	22. Draco's Secret

_**Chapter 22: Draco's Secret**_

Draco's tears were like invisible scars forming on his heart. Silent rain began to fall from the night. Each drop that ran onto his face hid his sadness further; soon, no one would be able to decipher a crystal tear from a cold droplet of rain.

It was his fault after all, he _had_ done those things… but she had come into his life like a raging fire, destroying everything he knew. Draco fell to his knees, the black roses surrounding him.

He looked at them for a long moment and whispered, "They got me too, Roslyn."

Draco closed his eyes… he rose from the ground unwillingly and left the clearing.

His walk back out of the tunnel was slow and deliberate. He wasn't sure where he should go next. He at least needed to get his invisibility cloak back from Grimmauld Place. Hermione probably went off to find the other two-thirds of the trio.

His next breath was painful, like daggers piercing his lungs.

_How could she be so thick? I did all of this for her and she hates me for it. Why would I lie to her about that… And I had her… she kissed me… she kissed me… she has to remember something, even if it is only her emotions and not her memories…_

Draco shook his head. She had seen things he had never planned on telling her about his twisted past. He tried to forget them… and that was one of the only things she had to judge him on…

His minor flicker of hope diminished.

* * *

The sight before her filled her with terror she had never felt before. Death Eater's plagued the darkened streets. Hermione spotted many Order members and many wizards she had never seen before…

There were bodies, possibly muggles from the attire, that lie motionless on the ground.

Hermione instantly yelled, "Protego," when green jets of light shot towards her. Looking for the caster, she spotted Bellatrix Lestrange, her wand raised, with a crazed look on her face.

Before she thought of anything else, she sent a patronus to Harry to tell him they destroyed the horcrux… she could see him across the battle. He seemed rather occupied…

"Avada Kedavra," Bellatrix shouted, her robes billowing from the amount of magic she exerted. Hermione quickly dodged the curse, but only by inches…

* * *

As Draco apparated into Grimmauld Place, he was nearly hit by a curse.

"Shit," he swore, very close to being killed. He glanced around quickly before spotting Hermione… and his aunt.

"BELLA," Draco shouted, causing her to immediately look over to him as he cast a freezing curse to immobilize her just as a jet of red left her wand.

Hermione stood deadly still for a few moments staring at Draco like she had never seen him quite like she did now.

Her long, dark tendrils danced eerily in the moonlight as Draco watched her fall to the ground as if in slow motion…

He felt his mind leave his body as he ran to her desperately. She was covered in blood, the crimson liquid soaking his skin.

Draco picked up her still body from the blood soaked ground and apparated to Malfoy Manor. He raced into the house, Hermione's limp body swaying dangerously in his arms. Her face was peaceful and discomforting to him.

She was dying and yet she looked so beautiful…

"Mother! Mother, where are you!?!" Draco shouted, looking for Narcissa.

A tall, beautiful, blonde woman came out into the sitting room as Draco laid Hermione gently on the expensive furniture, blood spattering the white carpet and fabric.

"Draco, what on earth, who is this, what happened?" she said quickly withdrawing her wand and began to mutter incantations.

Draco stepped back and put his hand to his forehead, brushing his bangs out of his eyes as his mother began healing the deep wounds.

She was excellent at healing powers… Hermione should be fine… at least that was what he kept telling himself…

Draco sat on the seat across the room, watching in silent horror as Narcissa tried and tried again to heal the deep chest wound that continued to bleed.

How ironic that Hermione was an excellent healer… could save anyone but herself…

"Draco, stay here with her, I need to brew a blood replenishing potion. It won't take too long… Don't let her breathing become uncontrolled."

She hurried out of the room, leaving Draco feeling helpless by her side. She was lucky she never had to experience the agony he did… watching her like this… he thought his soul was going to shred.

Draco felt the minutes tick away like hours as Hermione continued to breathe steadily under the forced incantation. Finally, Narcissa came back with a steaming potion in her hands.

"Lift her head up, Draco," she said quickly, putting the potion to her lips and tipping it back into her mouth.

She choked on it at first, but soon just swallowed it until it was gone. Draco gently rested her head back against the couch and watched the color come back into her face.

Draco breathed in relief as he watched her.

"Draco, who is this?"

He kept his attention diverted from her as long as he could, but found his mother's stare piercing him.

He glanced at her quickly, feeling his resolve weaken.

"Hermione Granger… Aunt Bella hit her with the Blood curse."

Narcissa felt her jaw drop as she stared at her son, watching him look at the girl. His eyes were saddened and distant…

"Draco, what are you thinking, bringing her here… we could be killed for helping her…"

Draco shook his head, "Potter is defeating the Dark Lord as we speak… and I'm a part of the Order mother… we are safe," Draco looked at her directly.

"Will you look after her until she is better?"

Several seconds of uncomfortable silence passed as Narcissa tried to understand the strange tone in his voice before she nodded.

Draco didn't say a word as he threw on a cloak.

"Draco, where are you going? She could wake up any minute…"

"I know," he said, leaving the Manor without looking back.

* * *

Hermione could feel the slow pulse in her wrist beating rhythmically as she tried to open her eyes. She was vaguely aware of the soft couch beneath her, but just didn't have the energy to think about it.

She finally pried her eyes open. The light in the room instantly made her shut them again.

After several seconds of blinking, she could see. The room had the curtains drawn, but the morning light streamed in vibrantly anyway. She glanced around and saw the ornate sitting room and a woman in a chair opposite her, watching her nervously.

As realization dawned on Hermione, she sat up quickly, but instantly regretted it…

She felt like she had just torn her own flesh open. She looked down at her chest, and was surprised to see no wounds.

She felt a soft hand press her back down.

"You need to be careful, your body is healed, but the pain will only subside when the body would have naturally healed… which could take awhile, Bellatrix is more powerful than me, or I could have healed it, I'm sorry."

Her voice was kind and warm and completely unlike what Hermione was expecting.

"Are… are you Narcissa Malfoy?" Hermione stuttered quietly. She nodded and rose back up to stand.

"I would have put you in bed, but I was too afraid to move you just yet. I can help you upstairs now, it would be more comfortable…"

Hermione looked at her strangely and asked, "How did I get here?"

"Draco brought you, he asked me to take care of you," she said, watching Hermione of any hint of information she might get to understand her son's actions.

Hermione fell silent as Narcissa helped her upstairs. Once they were just a few steps away from the top, Hermione felt severe pains in her chest and began breathing heavily. Narcissa hurried her into the nearest bedroom and rested her against the pillows.

She soon recovered, but look miserable.

"How long will this last?" she asked her.

Narcissa frowned, "I'm not sure, but it could last for at least a week. Then you would just be sore. I'll let you rest for awhile and have breakfast brought up soon."

She left the room silently as Hermione watched her blonde hair dangle gently behind her. Draco was truly her son; perfection in every way.

She looked around the room, the black interior was slightly overwhelming, but she found something strangely familiar about it. Several bookcases lined the walls and intricate portraits and paintings as well.

She froze when she saw a mask on the door of the wardrobe… a death eater mask…

She closed her eyes… why would Draco have saved her… what was he doing? Was she really safe here?

She felt a solid tear slide down her cheek when a house elf came bustling in with her breakfast.

* * *

_**Four Days Later**_

Draco sat on a jagged cliff staring out at the Atlantic. Cold wind sliced against his skin like daggers, but he barely noticed. His mind was numb from him replaying what had happened.

He had done all he could and he still lost her. Everything good in his life had slipped from his grasp. Now that he had rectified his wrongs, he himself was lost. The wizarding world was happy and peaceful again at his expense… his life now was simply void…

Everything he knew he gave up, he helped destroy, to be with her… and now he had nothing.

Dark waves crashed against the cliff he sat on as the sun began to descend into the icy depths of the water. He felt like he was being swallowed by the pull it had on him. All the light had escaped him again, and he was left in the dark. No moonlight to illuminate Hermione's beautiful face, no Eiffel Tower to cast a glow on her delicate frame and no city lights from the window's gleam to shine upon her lips…

No…there was only darkness left…

* * *

It was starting to get dark.

Hermione looked around the room. She had been up and about since yesterday, wandering around the Manor. She found Draco's room to be the darkest, but most interesting. She knew she shouldn't be snooping, but he had yet to answer any of her questions.

She was looking through one of him many books on the dark arts and was surprised when a photo of a young girl with dark hair fell out of the book. She was about eight or nine, but very beautiful.

She flipped over the picture and found written in Draco's elegant scrawl, "Roslyn."

As she looked at the photo, Narcissa knocked softly on the door and entered with her daily pepper-up potion.

She laid the photo down on the nightstand and drank the potion.

Narcissa suddenly looked troubled at the photograph.

"Where did you find this?" she asked, picking it up.

"It fell out of this book," Hermione said, scared she would be scolded for messing with Draco's things.

But Narcissa said nothing of the sort.

"Who is the girl," Hermione asked bravely.

Narcissa frowned as she looked to Hermione. They had found out recently from the Daily Prophet that Harry had defeated the Dark Lord.

"I guess it would do no harm in telling you… she was my niece… Bella's daughter.

When my sisters and I were young, Bella wasn't like she is now. She wasn't devoted to the Dark Arts then. When she was a young girl, about eight-teen… I had just had Draco… Bella became pregnant. Our parents of course were furious because she was unwed and she refused to name the father.

Soon the matter became history until several Death Eater's discovered the father, a muggleborn."

Narcissa's eyes were glassy and she stiffened as she continues to speak.

"The little girl was nine years old. She and Draco were the best of friends and spent every waking moment together. But one day, when they were out playing on the grounds here, several of the pureblood dark wizards, including Bella's husband who had discovered the girl was not a pureblood, sought Bella and Roslyn out… They soon found her here with Draco.

The best I understand from that point is that they drug the little girl out into the forest and killed her.

From that point on, Bella never spoke of her and has been devoted to the dark arts religiously. I believe it affected Draco more than he will ever admit. He too feared to become close to someone who was not a pureblood. He feared not submitting to their terror. I will never forgive Lucius for allowing it to happen… To this day I am not sure if he was a part of it or not…"

Hermione sat horrified as Narcissa continued to look at the picture. She gently laid it back down where she found it and left the room.

Draco had not only committed horrible acts, but been witness and victim to them…

Hermione stood up and walked to the window. The dark had now overcome the light. She could see nothing outside. She turned around slowly, noticing a grand piano in the shadows.

Hermione felt an icy pain shoot through her head as she looked at it. Why was it so familiar???

She sat down and ran her fingers over the pearly white keys… white keys… with blood spattered on them…

She closed her eyes hard and opened them again. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she looked at the pearly white keys again… no blood… no crimson smears… just pearly white keys…

_I'm losing my mind…_

Hermione had the strangest urge to play something, even thought she had never played the piano in her life…

She placed her fingers on the keys and hit each note she didn't know she intended to.

The slow, melancholy tune sounded in her ears like a ghost was speaking to her.

Narcissa paused on the stairs, listening to the music. She felt a pang of sadness at what she realized. Draco had loved her… her son had finally become more than she had ever hoped…

Hermione continued to play with perfection as she listened to the sound she created. It seemed each note she hit pushed her a little closer to whatever it was she was looking for.

Rain soon began to pound on the window, but she played on. Lightning flashed through the sky, but it was not until the sound of the thunder that Hermione was startled. The thunder practically split her head open and she threw her hands to her head, the tune still ringing in her ears even though she no longer played it.

She shut her eyes tightly, dark visions swimming before her…

_Dark silver eyes were staring into her own before looking away back to the piano…the blood splattered keys moving beneath his bloodstained hands…_

_Blond bangs plastered to his forehead as crimson blood flowed from his deep wounds as she muttered ancient healing charms…_

_His pale smooth skin against his, his gentle touch, his lips against hers…_

_A small, crying child in her arms with bright silver eyes…_

Hermione opened her eyes wide, shining with unshed tears.

"Oh my God," she whispered as she fled the room.

* * *

Hermione stared at the room. She was in Venice… she had been sure she would find him here… Her tears began to fall… She may never find him…

She sat down on the windowsill staring out at he darkened sky.

How could she had been so stupid… she had forgotten her _child_… and Draco, she forgot…

How she wished he was here to hold her, to tell her he loved her and to never leave her again…

She sat very still for several minutes before she painfully decided to leave. She approached the door slowly, as if it were Draco himself she was leaving behind.

* * *

Draco made his way slowly up the stairs, each step, a step away from her and his life he could have had…

He reached his flat and grasped the handle.

* * *

_AN:_

_Review!!! SO sorry about leaving it there, but I want to do an alternate ending. And this is where it will split._

_What do you think? I hope everyone enjoyed reading this and it didn't completely waste your time, lol. _

_The real ending is coming up shortly, probably with the epilogue attached to it. _

_Then, when I get to it, I will put up my alternate ending. This is gonna be short and sweet, but really live up to the theme of the story. I want to do it just for all you guys who are angst and evil Draco lovers, like me half the time. But for everyone dying to see these guys happily ever after, hang tight, cause that's the other half of me :) !!! _

_PS: Hey, come on, it's a fanfic, here you can have two endings and be indecisive! _

_A few notes on the chapter:_

_Draco went back to before when he moved his piano_

_St. Mungo's was unsafe, and the healers abandoned their positions because it was too dangerous, that is why Narcissa had to take care of Hermione, and Hermione was trying to figure out Draco, so she stayed._


	23. The Last Ray of Hope

_Hey guys, this chapter is very short along with the epilogue. I'm very sorry it took so long, but I have had a rather tough week._

_My husband is gone now. Probably in Kuwait by now… He is strong though and so am I so we will get through it just like everybody else. I was waiting until he was gone to finish this because I didn't want to spend my final hours with him typing._

_So now that I am done, I realize I now have 15 months of living alone. Well, I have two dogs. :) But really, it's going to suck. My first six hours alone were very unpleasant. I had him spray a stuffed white tiger he gave me with his cologne. He gave me the tiger four years ago._

_My poor tiger is still drying out._

_I guess what I am trying to say, is to keep your loved ones close… because it really hurts when they are gone._

_I hope everyone enjoyed the story, I really appreciate you taking your time to read it, even if you don't review! Reviews are very nice though. And to all you guys who talk to me anf review often, thank you so much!_

_It is like a breath of fresh air to be able to say all of this. I now have a ticker on my desktop, 456 days left._

_I think I'm going to be writing a lot of fanfiction between now and then!_

_Chase if you ever read this (I doubt he will) I love you soooo much. Please be careful… I really miss you coming home from work…_

* * *

**_Chapter 23: The Final Ray of Hope_**

The handle was hot in Draco's hand as he twisted. He looked to the ground as he pushed it open to enter his Venetian flat. The first thing he noticed was the cool air from the open window which he had not touched.

He shifted his gaze upward slightly.

Hermione.

He closed his eyes for a moment as if they were playing tricks on him.

But when he opened them again, she was still there.

Hermione… wearing his mother's clothes and designer cloak. Her long dark curls fell gracefully around her shoulders as she watched him, unsure of how he would react to her being there.

Draco felt his heartbeat quicken tenfold as he read her expression. She wasn't angry, she wasn't sad, she was expectant. She was waiting for a reaction. But Draco was still in shock at the sight of her.

He looked past her at the open window, letting the cool night air in, blowing his bangs out of his eyes. As if a tidal wave crashed down onto him, Draco realized with tremendous force where he was…

He was here… in Venice… at his flat…

He looked at Hermione with a new ray of hope…

"Hermione, how did you know I was here?" he said, his voice low and painfully hopeful.

After trying to hold them back for several long moments, Hermione let the tears fall. She pushed her body into Draco's arms, forcing him to take hold of her. She pressed her forehead into the crook of his neck.

"I'm so sorry Draco… I… I couldn't remember. Bu… but I do now. You fixed everything… you changed it… I don't know how you did it…"

Draco held onto her tightly, her body shaking in his arms… he could barely hear her over the intensity he felt at her being so close…

She remembered…

"Draco, I'm sorry… I love you," she whimpered, looking at him with tear filled eyes.

Draco stared at her, unable to tear his eyes from hers. Without thinking, he kissed her.

He had never felt a more glorious sensation in his life than her kiss at this moment. Her soft lips responded with the urgency that he felt as his tongue caressed her mouth.

Draco pushed her against the wall and kissed her more forcefully, a small moan emitting from her mouth. He gripped her waist and ran his other hand into her thick, luxurious hair.

He pulled away from the kiss gently and looked into her eyes, "I love you too… Hermione." She smiled at him, his silver eyes pouring into hers. She ran her delicate hands across his chest and pulled off his robes.

"I've gone too long without you," Hermione whispered. Draco smiled… a real smile and proceeded to let her undress him.

Behind them, the dark clouds were moving… moving elsewhere, so finally the moonlight could shine in, casting shimmering rays of light across the room.

Against the odds, the darkness within had finally been conquered and the dragon survived.

* * *

XXX

XXX

XXX

_**Epilogue: One Year Later**_

Bright rays of moonlight shone from the sky over Malfoy Manor. Stars twinkled brightly in the dark sky as Draco stared into their depths peacefully.

One whole year had passed since Hermione had come back to him and he was still getting use to this life. Everything was so perfect…

Hermione was completely in love with him without doubt. They had their son, Ladon, resting peacefully in his crib.

And yet…

Draco feared the loss of this perfection… The loss of Hermione's sweet lips on his, the soft caress of her hand on his skin… The exuberant giggle of his son.

He couldn't lose them… He couldn't let something penetrate the warm air of the early evening…

Draco felt a gentle touch on his back and knew it was her. The one he would give his life for in a heartbeat.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked quietly, as to not disturb the sweet silence of the night.

"Just thinking," Draco replied distantly. He turned around to face her, looking into her deep, luscious eyes.

"Draco… I am worried for you… You have never really got used to the war being over like the rest of us… is everything alright?"

Draco let out a breathe he didn't realize he was holding. He glanced over her small frame…

She was so beautiful… the moonlight hitting her just right…

"I don't know how to live this kind of life Hermione… I worry all the time… I feel like I can't let you or Ladon out of my sight…" Draco looked down to the ground, avoiding her worried expression.

Hermione lifted her hands to his face and brought his gaze back to hers.

"Draco, we won… The war is over… and you have been cleared of any charges… " her eyes flicked to the scar on his left forearm, "Draco, we can finally be happy together and lead a life that was so very close to being destroyed… Don't waste what so many have died for… I love you. I know you love me, so please… Let go of the darkness…"

Draco looked at her, soft tears glistening like diamonds threatening to fall from her eyes. How could he bare to let her feel this way because of him.

It was true though… Draco didn't know how to live and to love. It was something he was trying very hard at, but it seemed he hadn't fully grasped it.

His soul was darkened, but the outline was shimmering. Hermione had kept that part of him alive for so long… It determined his actions, the good in him was only brought out because of her and it was determined to overtake the evil and the sight of her distress due to nothing more than him was all it took.

Draco swept her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Think we can get Potter and Ginny to watch Ladon?" Draco grinned mischievously.

"Harry."

Hermione smiled despite her tears and nodded as Draco carried her in his arms back to the Manor.

"Yeah, whatever," Draco mumbled, still grinning.

* * *

XXX

XXX

XXX

_Hope you guys liked it!_

_There may or may not be an alternate ending. If there is one, it won't be long. It will just be very angsty…_

_I'm thinking dark here, so somebody turn on a light!_

_Muwhahaha_

_Review please!!!_

_I love you guys!!!! PM me in the future if you feel like it, I'm always here for help or advice or just someone to talk to. God knows_ I_ need someone like that to talk to, lol._

_Vote for a candidate to get our troops home and out of this insane war!!!! (If you disagree, I do not wish to debate, just ignore it, because I am tired of proving my points all the time. People need to realize what is happening on their own.)_


	24. Alternate Ending

_Okay guys, this is it for this story. I am sad to fisish it, but it needs to be done. This alternate ending is very, very dark. PLEASE so not read it unless you are prepared for severe angst and tragedy. This is the direction I was initially intending to end the story on, but my damn good nature got in the way…lol. So please use caution… I don't want any whining…lol. So just don't read it if you don't want to. If you are satisfied with the first ending and liked it, I suggest you just leaved it at that. I felt like I really needed to say that, so now I just wanted to put a segments of Chapter 4 in here… it pertains to my ending. Keep in mind, I was going to end this story originally like this, so the symbolism should be obvious here…_

_Picks up from Chapter 22!!! Ignore 23. _

* * *

**_Chapter 4 Segment:_**

(Hermione in Draco's room for the first time)

She laughed hollowly to herself as she realized everything was black. The carpet, the sheets, the bed curtains, the paintings even had a dark theme.

One was of a black dragon cowering to a dark wizard who held the dragon's heart in his hand. She had heard this tale before. The dragon was perceived to be evil when truly it was only doing the dark wizard's bidding to survive. The dragon died in the end along with the dark wizard. It wasn't even given a chance.

_**Alternate Ending: From Chapter 22**_

The handle was hot in his hand as he gripped it. It was burning him. He let go of it. He didn't want to be here, where he had first taken Hermione…

He turned his back on the flat and made his way out of the building where he apparated back to London.

He found himself in front of his private quarters. It was basically a smaller version of Malfoy Manor on the outskirts of the city.

It was dark as Draco made his way along the garden path into his house.

"Draco," called a small voice.

His head rose quickly to detect the speaker.

Melanie.

She looked scared and pale as she watched Draco come through the door.

"Melanie?" he asked, remembering himself telling her to come here…

"Draco what's happened, is the war over?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Draco watched her long tendrils sway gently to and from as her head glanced around nervously.

"No," Draco said after some time. He turned his back to her and left the room.

* * *

Hermione sobbed quietly in her room at Grimmauld Place as dark clouds moved in front of the moon, casting her in shadows. 

She didn't know what to do, she had looked everywhere for Draco only to be let down each time.

Several weeks had passed and there was no sign of him, or of the Death Eater's still unaccounted for.

Hermione could hardly stand it. She barely spoke to Ron or Harry constantly were trying to find out what was wrong.

Hermione wondered if what she remembered were even real, It seemed so distant…

* * *

Darkness plagued his soul completely as Draco gazed around the room. The same room that Voldemort once stood in gazing at his followers. So many nights Draco had pondered what he should do… and finally he made his decision. 

He gave his life and everything he had for Hermione… and now she despised him. He simply could not afford to lose her, it had destroyed what decency he had left… the decency she had preserved.

Blaise stood by his side, their friendship renewed. They would overtake the wizarding world and dominate… leaving Hermione to Draco.

It no longer mattered that she love him, or that she was happy… he just _needed_ her. Needed her and needed to be rid of her with such a passion it drove him mad. Everything… _everything_, he had done was for her, and for what? To be left with nothing while The Boy who he wanted to kill frolics about as the hero of existence…

No. That was not a game Draco Malfoy was willing to play. Draco Malfoy had blood on his hands… again.

* * *

The fresh air was like a drug to Hermione. It cleared her senses and rid her mind temporarily of any thought that had caused her such tremendous pain. 

The sun was setting as she walked through the streets of London, gazing at the passerby's wishing her life was someone else's. It was unfair how war tore apart lives. Tore apart her life… She didn't even have a vague idea of what the future held for her.

At least she wouldn't until a few moments later…

A dark, gloved hand was placed firmly over her mouth stifling her scream as she was pulled into a strong grasp. Her panic was evident as her heart threatened to explode in her chest. Hermione looked around the crowded street and saw the people looking at her in panic and then out of thin air, Death Eater's had apparated in and were effectively attacking the crowded London street. Screams pierced Hermione's ears as she watched blood spill into the streets as she struggled uselessly against her captor, who held her tightly, not moving, or participating, or even attempting to take her anywhere.

She flt tears stream down her face as children were forced from their mothers arms and killed… the women being dragged off by the Death Eaters…

Hermione heard a strange crack and glanced down and saw her wand snapped in two in the black gloved hand.

Panic like she had never known welled up inside of her as she felt herself being side-along apparated and drug backwards. Finally, after several long moments of struggling she was released and fell onto a soft, carpeted floor.

Hermione opened her eyes and immediately looked up at her captor.Ther were in Draco's room.

None other than cold, silver eyes met hers. But there was no spark of light there.

"Draco," she gasped… shock gripped her as she tried to make sense of what had just happened.

Draco said nothing, but a look of contempt crossed his face briefly.

He threw the pieces of her wand across the room and looked back at her,

"Good to know you remember my name at least," he said bitterly, more to himself than to her. It never really occurred to him that she had used his given name and not his surname.

"Draco, what have you done… I have been looking for you for weeks… Draco," Hermione started desperately before he cut her off.

"Shut up! You cannot change what will happen now… It is the only way. No matter what I do, I can't fix things, so I have to take control for myself, or I will have nothing…"

Hermione cringed at the deranged tone in his voice…

"Draco, please, you have to listen…"

Draco grabbed her arm and shoved her hard into the wall behind him.

"No, you listen. I am tired of never accomplishing my goal when I try so fucking hard to get it done… I am finally going to set my own goals… You being here with me, it is an achievement in itself."

Hermione barely had a chance to breathe before Draco pushed his lips to her roughly, his need for her dangerous. His touch was rushed and painful… It was like he was trying to convey the pain he felt to her, to show her what she had done to him…

He stripped her of her muggle clothes quickly, leaving her shivering against his body. She was so gorgeous…

Draco tore open his pants and released his raging erection, pressing it into her abdomen.

He leaned close to her and whispered, "If I can't have you forever, then no one will… I've tried so hard Hermione, to keep you, to have you forever… but fate has determined it shall not be…"

Draco pressed his solid erection into her, pleased at her slick entrance. By instinct, she wrapped her legs around him tightly as he pumped his cock into her steadily, soft, glorious moans coming from her mouth. Draco was surprised as to how she was reacting to him, but didn't think too much on it. She was in shock… it wouldn't last.

Hermione ran her hands into Draco's blond hair and held tightly as he fucked her harder than he had ever done before. She knew he was confused and therefore didn't want to cry out as he fucked her harder, but she couldn't stop it. A pained cry escaped her mouth as she felt him tear into her flesh. He kissed her violently, ignoring the tears running down her cheeks…

Draco knew he was close as he felt her soft skin… how he would miss the feel of her… but he knew it would be impossible to hold onto her forever, she would escape somehow… And he'd be damned if she were to be with anyone else…

He was barely aware of her pounding on his back in pain and her crying out as he pumped into her hard, his release so near. The second he cummed inside of her, he pressed his lips to her, stifling her cries.

Draco carried out his plan, his heart wrenching terribly, but his twisted, dark mind controlling his actions. Silently, he pulled a dagger out of his back pocket and pressed it to Hermione's chest, his lips still pressed gently to hers…

In one fluid motion, he slid the dagger into her chest, penetrating her beating heart so that it would beat no more. He pulled his lips away from hers one last time, her tears now wetting his skin.

"Draco… I remember… I remember everything," Hermione said, her voice barely above a whisper. Her eyes were in shock and soon crossed to disappointment. As she realized what he had done, she let go of him, his dick sliding out of her gracefully as she fell to the ground.

He barely heard her as he watched her eyes, the sadness overwhelming and the pain excruciating.

"What did you say?" he asked, his voice hoarse and disbelieving.

"I love you, Draco…" Hermione said, just before she began to choke. Small droplets of crimson blood were coughed up out of her lungs as she tried desperately to take her last breath. But it never came…

Draco stared at her like a small child trying to understand. No thoughts came to him as he looked at her beautiful face marred with her own blood because of him…

He stared into her golden eyes, the pain enveloping him like it never had before… how could she have remembered… now after so long…

Silent tears of pain fell from Draco's darkened eyes. Nothing had gone right… ever… Nothing would ever be right now… now that he had killed the one thing he had loved most in this world… the one person and only person to ever truly love him…

His mind was clouded and detached as he redressed and picked up his wand. He glanced over at his piano he had loved so much once upon a time.

He sat down at the piano and pointed his wand at it. He muttered a long and complex curse before he laid his wand on the bench beside him.

Dark droplets of blood once again smeared the keys as he laid his hands down gently. The tune of the somber ballad filled his ears causing him to recall once teaching his beloved to play this with him… Tears fell from his eyes as he continued to play even after he began to feel weak.

Each note filled his mind with such sadness he barely noticed when he stopped breathing. He played like that for minutes, absorbed in the memories he cherished as his best…

But the song was never finished… his lifeless hands fell from the piano…

They could no longer play the somber tune that was the only release he could have ever shown before her…

He fell sideways onto the bench, his soft blond bangs blowing gently in the wind…

War had torn apart the lives of everyone, but most of all, Draco Malfoy.

The dragon had never had a chance.

**_The End_**

* * *

_I just want to point out, the curse killed him as he touched the piano, it drained the life from him…_

_Also, the song never being finished symbolizes the lives they never finished…_

_I hope that doesn't really depress anyone. But that is what war does… it is sad… it is reality…_

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed the story and read it! I really appreciate it tremendously! You guys are awesome!!! I hope you will read my other stories. I have a new idea for a story, still don't know how long it may be. But "Break You Down, " is almost finished!_

_Take care!!!_

_Amanda_


End file.
